The Almighty : Rise of Humankind
by Phantom no Emperor
Summary: Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,
1. Chapter 1

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dahsyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 01

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang cukup panjang dengan dua jambang yang membingkai kedua wajahnya, pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri dan terombang-ambing disebuah ruang yang luasnya tidak bisa diukur, keadaan pemuda itu mengenaskan, tubuh penuh luka lebam, pakaian robek disana sini, dan yang terparah tangan kanan yang terpotong hingga mengeluarkan darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir...,

Ditengah keheningan ruangan yang luas itu, sebuah bulatan cahaya berukuran sebesar bola basket muncul tak jauh dari pemuda itu, cahaya itu terdiam seolah-olah cahaya itu tengah mengobservasi tubuh pemuda didepannya, setelah cukup lama, Cahaya itu bergerak dan berputar pelan diatas tubuh pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya...,

Tubuh pemuda itu bersinar terang sebelum keajaiban terjadi luka ditubuh pemuda itu perlahan menghilang, pendarahan pada tangan kanannya yang terputus perlahan menutup, kulit yang sebelumnya pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah perlahan mulai terisi rona kehidupan...,

Setelah itu, Cahaya yang sebelumnya masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda itu melesat keluar dan melayang tenang diatas pemuda itu, Cahaya itu terdiam sejenak sebelum cahaya itu melepaskan empat buah bulatan cahaya berukuran sekecil kelereng, yang langsung masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda itu...,

" [ Temui kebahagianmu didunia yang akan kau kunjungi, Nak. Maaf karena telah membuatmu menerima takdir yang begitu pedih..., suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, Nak. Sampai jumpa lagi, Yogen no Ko. Uzumaki Naruto. ] "

Cahaya itu mengeluarkan suara yang tak bisa dijelaskan itu perempuan atau laki-laki, setelah mengatakan itu Cahaya itu perlahan mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya dan lenyap diruangan itu...,

Dan bertepatan setelah hilangnya cahaya itu, sebuah Retakan dimensi kembali muncul didekat pemuda itu dan langsung menyedot pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu...,

\- Unknown Place -

Disebuah hutan yang tertutupi pepohonan lebat, sebuah portal Dimensi perlahan tercipta dan memuntahkan Uzumaki Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri..., beberapa menit berlalu Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah iris Blue-Shappire yang indah, Naruto menatap datar kearah langit sebelum ia bangkit dan memegang kepalanya yang nyeri...,

" Ugh, kepalaku..., "

Gumam Naruto, ia menatap kearah tubuhnya, dan ia lamgsung menatap bingung tubuhnya, bukannya tubuhnya terluka parah?, lantas kenapa lukanya sudah sembuh tanpa belas sama sekali, Naruto menghelan nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah tangan kanannya yang terpotong...,

" Uchiha Sasuke..., "

Gumam Naruto pelan, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia menoleh dan menatap daerah sekitar sebelum ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah tempat yang tidak ia ketahui, dimana ini?, tanya Naruto dalam batinnya, ia menatap sekeliling sebelum mendongkakkan kepalanya dan seketika iris Blue-Shappire miliknya melebar sempurna...,

" Se-Sejak kapan langit berwarna Jingga?, se-Sebenarnya dimana aku?. "

Gumam Naruto pelan, ia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi tempat ini dan menebak ada dimana dia sekarang..., Naruto menatap kearah tangan kirinya dan teriihatlah sebuah Kanji rumit dioergelangan tangannya, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" aku tidak bisa menyentuh pergelangan tanganku sekarang, hah~, "

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia teringat sesuatu, ia membuka bajunya yang sudah hampir tidak berwujud itu, dan terlihatlah didada bagian kanan Naruto sebuah kanji rumit melekat disana, Naruto tersenyum dan menyentuh kanji itu, dan seketika sebuah asap mengepul dan menghalangi pemandangan, dan sedetik kemudiab Asap itu menghilang dan terlihatlah sebuah satu set pakaian berwarna hitam dengan jubah hitam ditangan kiri Naruto...,

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menganti pakaiannya yang sudah rusak..., setelah beberapa menit berganti pakaian, akhirnya Naruto berjalan pelan menelusuri hutan, ia merasa jika ia berada didaerah sekitar Konohagakure karena hutan yang luas ini, namun ia menelan pemikirannya itu ketika ia sampai dipinggiran hutan dimana ia mendengar sebuah ledakan hebat.

Blaar!

Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja langsung bergegas cepat menuju asal suara, ia melompat dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain dengan kecepatan tinggi, sesampainya diasal suara, Naruto langsung dibuat terkejut ketika melihat dilangit terlihat beberapa orang mengenakan pakaian tempur gelap tengah melayang mengelilingi seorang perempuan bersurai perak panjang yang terlihat kesulitan..., iris Naruto menyipit ketika melihat jika dibelakang punggung orang yang mengenakan pakaian tempur terbentang sesuatu yang ia yakin merupakan sayap yang membantu mereka melayang diudara...,

Melihat semua itu, Naruto tersadar jika dirinya sudah tidak berada lagi di Elemental Nation, Naruto terdiam ketika ia mengingat ditengah puncak pertempurannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sebuah retakan dimensin muncul dan menyedot mereka namun dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Naruto berhasil menendang Sasuke keluar dari daya hisap distorsi ruang itu..., setelah semua itu..., mungkinkah dia sudah berada didimensi lain...,

Naruto tersenyum pahit, " aku tidak menyangka jika perkataan, Hagoromo dan Arashi-Jiji tentang Dimensi lain itu benar adanya, " Gumam Miris Naruto...,

Blaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kearah ledakan, ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat kearah perempuan perak yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa simbol yang menurut Naruto aneh itu...,

Naruto kembali terdiam ketika melihat dari lingkaran itu keluar sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti sebuah Beam yang melesat dan menyerang sekumpulab orang yang melayang diatas, beberapa dari orang itu terkena Beam yang dilepaskan perempuan itu dan berubah menjadi patung Ice yang langsung melayang jatuh ketanah dan pecah berkeping-keping...,

" itu, apa itu kekuatan didunia ini?, "

Gumam Naruto sambil terus nenatap pertempuran yang menurutnya tidak benar, bayangkan saja satu orang perempuan dikeroyok oleh segerombolan pria, Naruto kembali menatap kearah perempuan itu yang kembali menciptakan lingkaran yang sama seperti sebelumnya namun kali ini dari lingkaran itu keluar ribuan jarum ice yang menembaki sekumpulan orang itu, beberapa dari mereka terkena dibeberapa bagian tubuh mereka bahkan ada yang langsung tewas akibat terkena jarum Ice diorgan Vitalnya...,

Naruto mengelus dagunya, jika dilihat itu sama seperti kemampuan dari ninja dari clan Yuki, uhm?, Yuki Haki?, Hako?, Haju?, ah, benar juga Yuki Haku!, bawahan dari Momochi Zabuza salah satu dari pendekar pedang kirigakure...,

Meski cara mereka berdua berbeda namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika perempuan perak itu ahli dalam jutsu Ice?, Naruto kembali menatap kearah pertempuran yang sepertinya sudah mulai terlihat siapa pemenangnya, Naruto menatap datar kearah tiga orang yang tersisa.

" Menyerahlah, Lucifuge!, dan layani Lucifer-sama!. "

" Tidak akan!, aku tidak akan melayani tua bangka lolicon seperti dia!, meskipun Clanku melayani Clan Lucifer selama beberapa generasi, tapi aku tidak akan melayani dia!, "

" Kau!, beraninya kau menghina Rizevim-Sama!, kau harus mati jalang!..., "

Naruto menatap datar melihat semua hal itu, ia perlahan bangkit dari posisinya duduk didahan dan menepuk pantatnya yang berdebu..., " baiklah, ini sudah mulai keterlaluan, " Gumam Naruto.

Perempuan perak itu mengertakan giginya, ia merasakan Demonic power miliknya hanya tinggal sedikit, ia sudah menggunakan banyak Demonic power untuk dua Mahou Level tinggi dan sekarang ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan Mahou level menengah sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya...,

' ini tidak bagus, aku terjepit. '

Batinnya ketika menatap keatas dimana tiga orang berpakaian tempur itu menciptakan Lingkaran sihir bersama-sama, Perempuan itu mengeraskan wajahnya, sial mereka tengah bersiap menembakan Mahou Level tinggi dan membunuhnya dengan itu...,

' aku harus lari, tapi tidak akan sempat!, bagaimana ini!, '

" matilah!, jalang!. "

Perempuan itu mengertakan giginya melihat Demonic power besar melesat cepat kearahnya, perempuan itu menutup matanya pasrah, namun saat sebentar lagi Demonic power itu akan melumat perempuan perak itu, sebuah kanji rumit muncul dilangit dan menelan Demonic power itu kedalam lubang hitam ditengah kanji...,

" Ap-Apa!?. "

" Ba-Bagaimana!?, "

" Ap-Apa yang terjadi?!. "

Perempuan itu perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia tidak merasakan sakit, dan saat mata perak itu terbuka sepenuhnya ia melihat tiga orang yang melayang diatas dengan tenang memasang ekspresi terkejut..., apa yang membuat mereka terkejut?.

" Yare, mengeroyok seorang perempuan cantik, apa kalian tidak punya malu. "

Sebuah suara menarik semua perhatian disana, serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesamping dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 16-18 tengah berjalan dengan mata menatap datar kedepan.

" Kisama, siapa kau!. "

" Aku?, Aku hanya seorang pengembara yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat tiga orang pecundang yang berusaha melukai perempuan cantik disana itu. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, ketiga orang yang mengenakan pakaian tempur itu langsung saja tersulut amarah...,

" Kisama!?, beraninya kau-, "

" ah, aku rasa aku akan mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milik kalian, lihatlah diatas kalian, apa itu milik kalian?, "

Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat ketiga orang itu terdiam sebelum perlahan mereka mendongakan kepala mereka menatap keatas, dan seketika iris mereka langsung melebar maksimal. Tepat diatas mereka Demonic power berukuran besar perlahan keluar dari sebuah lubang hitam yang dikelilingi kanji rimit disekitarnya...,

Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai tipis, " selamat menikmati hadiah kalian, dan Sayonara..., " ucap Naruto sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya dan menjentikan jarinya seketika Lubang itu menghilang dan menjatuhkan Demonic power itu keatas ketiga orang itu dan...,

Duaaaarrr!

Ledakan hebat bergema dilangit memusnahkan ketiga orang itu, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah perempuan perak yang tengah terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh...,

" Tunggu!, "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi datar, " tidak perlu berterima kasih aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, dan menolongmu saja. " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi namun baru saja ia mengambil langkah ketiga Naruto langsung memiringkan kepalanya ketika sebuah belati yang terbuat dari Ice mengincar kepalanya..., Naruto terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan datar, ia melihat perempuan itu kembali mengeluarkan lingkaran aneh berukuran kecil ditangan perempuan itu...,

" apa maksudnya ini?, "

Tanya Naruto dengan datar, Perempuan itu terdiam sebelum ia melangkah kedekat Naruto dan menarik kerah jubah hitam Naruto, membuat wajah keduanya hanya dipisahkan beberapa inchi saja " Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu!, aku bisa mengatasi masalah ku tadi bahkan tanpa bantuanmu!. " ucap Perempuan itu datar, Naruto menatap datar perempuan itu sebelum ia tersenyum miring.

" benarkah?, tapi aku lihat kau tadi kesulitan, dan pasrah saat kau akan diserang tadi..., jadi, Ojou-san?, katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mengatasi masalah kau tadi?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis, Perempuan itu langsung terdiam, Naruto melunturkan senyuman sinisnya dan menatap datar perempuan itu, perlahan tangan Naruto mengenggam tangab perempuan itu dan menurunkannya.

" kau tahu?, kau hanya perlu berterimakasih, itu sudah cukup, Nona. "

Ucap Naruto datar sebelum ia membalikan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan perempuan itu yang terdiam ditempatnya, baru saja ia mengambil langkah ketiga ia kembali terhenti ketika perempuan itu berteriak.

" Tunggu!, "

Naruto menghela nafas, " apa lagi sekarang, " Gumam Naruto pelan, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap datar perpuan perak itu...,

" Nama..., "

" Hah?..., "

" Namamu!, apa kau tidak punya nama hah!?. "

" Wow, wow, Nona..., kau tidak punya sopan santun?, bukankah sebelum menanyakan nama orang lain, kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu?. "

Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, perempuan itu terdiam, perlahan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipi putih perempuan itu, Naruto menghela nafas..., persis seperti perkataan Shikamaru, perempuan itu merepotkan.

" Naruto..., "

" Heh?, "

" Namaku Naruto, lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto. "

Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, Perempuan iti terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan menundukan sedikir kepalanya dan menarik Dress cantik berwarna perak yang ia kenalan.

" perkenalkan Namaku adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, Putri dari Lord Lucifuge dan Lady Lucifuge. Salam kenal, Uzumaki-san. "

Ucap perempuan itu yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Grayfia Lucifuge, Naruto terdiam lalu mengangguk.

" salam kenal, Lucifuge-san, dan sampai jumpa. "

Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun sekali lagi ia kembali terhenti ketika Grayfia kembali berteriak

" tunggu!, "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dengan pandangan sedikit jengkel. " ada apa lagi?. " Tanya Naruto agak kesal, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

" Aku akan membalas budimu karena telah menyelamatkanku, jadi katakan apa yang kau inginkan?. "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, " tidak perlu, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, jadi anggap saja itu takdir yang mempertemukan aku dan kau..., " ucap Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menatap curiga Naruto.

" benar kau tidak ingin apapun?. Kau baru saja menyelamatkan hidupku, dan aku rasa nyawa seseorang itu lebih mahal dari apapun didunia ini, jadi kau yakin tidak ingin mendapatkan balasan atas jasamu?. "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto menghela nafas, " tidak, terima kasih, aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan melihatmu dalam masalah, jadi aku menolongmu hanya itu tidak lebih. " ucap Naruto, Graydia terdiam sebelum menatap intens mata Naruto berusaha mencari kebohongan disana namun nihil.

" apa kau yakin?, bahkan jika kau mau aku bisa membayarmu dengan tubuhku..., "

Ucap Grayfia membuat Naruto terdiam dan menatap Grayfia dari atas sampai bawah, fiuh~, tubuhnya gak kalah dari Tsunade-Shishou, dan wajahnya juga manis, tidak!, apa yang kau pikirkan!?, Uzumaki Naruto!, kau tercemar pikiran Jiraiya-Sensei!...,

" Kau!, apa yang kau pikirkan!?. Hah!?. Tidak perlu melakukan hal itu karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu!. "

" Hah?, apa maksudmu?, "

" ka-kau tadi bilang kau akan membalas budiku dengan tubuhmu kan!?, aku tidak akan melakukannya!?. Dasar kau Gadis mesum! "

" hah?, sebenarnya apa maksu-, "

Grayfia menghentikan perkataannya ketika Naruto mengatakan dirinya Gadis mesum, perlahan rona merah tercetak diwajah Grayfia, dengan gerakan cepat Grayfia membalikan tubuhnya lalu menoleh kebelakang lewat bahunya dan dengan nada malu.

" Uzumaki-kun No Ecchi, "

" Wa-, apa!, "

" Ecchi, hentai, Aho, Baka. "

" Tu-Tunggu!, darimana asalnya semua tuduhan itu hah!?, dan seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!?, Ecchi No Onna!?. "

" Ap-Apa!?, Aku hanya berusaha membalas budi dengan tubuhku, yang aku maksud itu tenagaku bukan 'tubuhku' dalam arti kata yang sebenarnya!. "

" Wh-, seharusnya kau bilang langsung seperti itu tidak usah menggunakan kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang lain salah tangkap!?. "

" hah!?, kau sendiri yang salah tangkap!?, kenapa kau langsung menuju ke 'itu' hah!?. "

" setiap laki-laki normal yang kau temui pasti akan menuju ' itu ' jika kau menggunakan kata-kata seperti 'Tubuhku'!?, dan aku termasuk laki-laki Normal!, "

Naruto dan Grayfia menghentikan perdebatan mereka karena kapasitas udara diparu-paru mereka berdua menipis, mereka menarik nafas untuk mengisi oksigen dan Karbon dioksida kedalam paru-paru mereka..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya deru nafas mereka menjadi tenang...,

" Oke!, Stop sampai disana!, aku tidak mau kita berdebat karena kesalahpahaman ini lebih lama lagi!. "

Ucap Naruto cepat ketika Grayfia kembali membuka mulut untuk beradu Argumen lagi, Grayfia mengatup mulutnya dan menghela nafas.

" baik kita berhenti sejenak. "

Ucap Grayfia, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap Grsyfia dengan pandangan datar. " jika kau sebegitu kerasnya ingin membalas budimu, Lucifuge-san. Maka ijin aku menyentuh keningmu selama beberapa saat..., dan sesudah itu kita impas. Bagaimana?. " Tanya Naruto datar, Grayfia menaikan satu alisnya dan menatapa bingung Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk ragu.

" Jaa, kalau begitu permisi..., "

Naruto mendekati Grayfia dan menyentuh kening Grayfia dan perlahan memejamkan matanya, Jutsu Clan Yamanaka, Jutsu yang sangat praktis bukan?..., mengambil ingatan hanya dengan cara yang simpel seperti ini.

Grayfia hanya mampu terpaku ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, ia dapat samar-samar mencium bau citrus dan jeruk dari pemuda didepannya..., setelah beberapa saat Naruto akhirnya selesai mengambil ingatan Grayfia, dan saat itu wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi...,

Sial, ia berada didunia yang menakutkan, didunia ini ada begitu banyak makhluk yang hanya ada dalam mitologi dan legenda saja, Akuma, Tenshi, Datenshi, God, Youkai dan banyak lagi mendiami dunia ini, dan dari yang ia ambil dari ingatan Grayfia, tiga kaum Akhirat bertempur dalam pertempuran besar yang bernama Great War, dipertempuran itu Kami-sama meninggal karena menyegel salah satu dari tiga Makhluk terkuat didunia ini, Trihexa. Makhluk pembawa kiamat itu disegel jauh diujung semesta sampai suatu saat segel itu lepas dan sekali lagi Trihexa akan bertempur dengan The True Dragon, Great Red. Dan itu menjadi tanda akhir dari dunia ini...,

' Kuso, aku terbawa kedunia yang merepotkan, dan juga Kaum Akuma tengah dalam kondisi Civil War, sial..., Old Fraksi ingin kembali mengobarkan Great War kembali, berapa banyak lagi nyawa yang akan jatuh karena perang!. '

Batin Naruto, ia baru saja merasakan yang namanya War, dan kini ia berada ditempat dimana Nasib dunia ditentukan..., Naruto tersenyum kecut, ada kah perdamaian sejati didunia ini tidak ada?...,

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Grayfia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. " terimakasih, Lucifuge-san, sekarang hutang kita lunas, kalau begitu aku permisi, " ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menjauh namun...,

Kryuuuk~

Naruto terdiam sebelum pandangan Naruto terarah kebelakang dan menatap Grayfia yang tengah menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, Naruto menghela nafas...,

" ikutlah denganku, Lucifuge-san, kita cari makanan didalam hutan kebetulan tak jauh dari sini aku melihat sungai, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan beberapa makanan disana..., " ucap Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

-Skip Time-

Setelah berhasil sampai disungai yang dituju, dan mendapatkan ikan yang seharusnya gak bisa disebut ikan, Naruto duduk dengan tenang dan menatap kearah perempuan didepannya yang terlihat tengah sibuk menatap kearah api unggun atau lebih tepatnya kearah Evil Fish yang tengah dibakar..., Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia pasti sangat lapar..., batin Naruto.

" Jadi, Lucifuge-san. "

" Grayfia de ii yo..., "

" Jaa, Grayfia-san..., sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa dikejar oleh para prajurit Lucifer tadi?. "

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan curiga, " kau, darimana kau tahu jika mereka merupakan Prajurit dari Lucifer?, " Tanya Grayfia, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

" maa, saat kau, bisa dibilang beradu agrumen dengan prajurit lucifer itu salah satu dari mereka dan juga dirimu menyebutkan nama Lucifer, dan tepat saat itu aku tak jauh dari sana dan mendengarkan agrumen kalian, jadi aku rasa orang yang bernama Lucifer itu merupakan penyebab masalahmu, Grayfia. "

Ucap Naruto menyakinkan, sejujurnya memang ia mendengar percakapan Agrumen mereka namun ketika ia mengambil ingatan Grayfia dengan Secret Ninjutsu Clan Yamanaka, ia mengetahui semua yang ada dalam ingatan Grayfia, Lucifer saat ini, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, tengah mengadakan perang besar antar Kaum Pro dan Anti Satan, dengan kata lain perang Saudara...,

Rizevim Livan Lucifer bertujuan untuk memulai kembali Great War jilid II namun hal itu ditentang keras oleh para iblis muda yang tidak menginginkan Great War Jilid II terjadi dan akhirnya konflikpun tak bisa dihindari dan lahirlah Civil War..., ah, Kakek Lolicon, begitulah panggilan Grayfia pada Raja iblis Agung itu, menginginkan kemampuan murni dari Grayfia yang dijuluki sebagai sih Jenius dari Clan Lucifuge..., dan jelas Grayfia tidak ingin diperalat oleh Kakek pedofil itu...,

Grayfia menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Naruto, " ya begitulah, aku tidak mau jika aku dijadikan alat untuk menyakiti sesama Kaum iblis, semenjak Great War Berakhir Mitologi Injil menderita kerugian besar, Iblis kehilangan sebagai besar jumlah pillar ternama..., dan lahirnya Civil War membuat keadaan Kaum Iblis semakin buruk, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Iblis terhapus dari Beradaban dunia Supranatural..., " Ucap Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, sebelum tersenyum kecut dan menyentuh pelan bahu kanannya dimana disana seharusnya terdapat sebuah lengan dan sebuah tangan...,

" Aku rasa pemikiran kita sama, Grayfia-san, perang hanya membawa kesengsaraan, kesedihan, kepedihan dan kehilangan..., bagi kedua belah pihak, keputusan yang bagus jika kau tidak bergabung dalam perang. "

Ucap Naruto pelan, Grayfia terdiam sejenak dan menatap kearah mata pemuda itu, dan Grayfia dapat menemukan sebuah kesedihan dan pedihan dimata Shappire Kusam itu, namun tak lama Shappire Kusam itu terisi cahaya dan menatap kearah Grayfia dengan pandangan teduh.

" Jadi?, apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang?, tidak mungkin kau akan lari selamanya dari kejaran pasukan Lucifer itu bukan?. "

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit jingga yang terlihat seperti sebuah lautan yang terombang ambing nenandakan jika [Mekai] sedang bergejolak...,

" entahlah, aku belum menuntukan keputusanku, aku masih bingung untuk kemana aku sekarang..., "

Ucap Pelan Grayfia, Naruto tersenyum tipis, " jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak bergabung kedalam pasukan Anti Old-Satan?, aku dengar mereka menentang keras Lucifer itu?. " ucap Naruto, Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

" bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak suka menyakiti sesama Kaumku sendiri, dan lagipula Aku membenci kekerasan seperti perang. "

Ucap Grayfia datar, Naruto terdiam sebelum menghela nafas, ia mengambil tumpukan ranting didekatnya dan melemparnya kedalam api untuk menambah volume apinya...,

" jika begitu yang kau inginkan itu artinya kau hanya akan menunggu waktu sampai Kaum Akuma melemah dan hancur..., pikirkan ini, Grayfia-san..., jika Civil War tidak dihentikan maka apa yang terjadi?, Populasi Akuma akan merosot tajam, dan jika yang memenangkan Civil War adalah Pro Old-satan, dan Pro old-satan menyatakan Great War Jilid II, katakan padaku, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kaum Akuma?. "

Tanya Naruto yang langsung menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan datar, membuat Grayfia langsung terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan Naruto..., Naruto kembali menghela nafas sebelum ia perlahan mengambil Evil Fish didepannya...,

" aku yakin kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kaum Akuma, mereka akan langsung dibantai oleh Fraksi Tenshi dan Datenshi dan singkat cerita, Kaum Akuma musnah dari dunia ini..., "

Naruto melepaskan ranting kayu yang menusuk ikan bakar itu dan meletakan diatas sebuah daun yang cukup lebar, perlahan Naruto memisahkan bagian yang tak bisa dimakan dengan bagian yang bisa dimakan...,

" ..., sementara jika yang menang adalah Anti Old Satan, maka aku yakin mereka akan membawa hal baru pada Kaum Akuma..., dan jika kau tanya kenapa?, aku rasa jawaban mereka akan sama sepertimu, Grayfia-san..., mereka membenci perang, mereka tahu kesedihan yang akan mereka dapatkan jika perang terjadi, mereka mengerti, mereka paham jika perang tidak akan membawah dampak positif dari sisi mana pun kau memandangnya..., "

Setelah memisahkan bagian yang bisa dimakan(daging) dan yang tidak bisa dimakan(tulang dan duri), Naruto menyerahkan bagian milik Grayfia yang menerimanya dengan wajah merenung, Naruto kembali duduk diposisinya dan bersiap memakan makanannya...,

" dan satu hal lagi, jika kau membantu Anti Old-Satan maka kau bisa menyelamatkan Kaum Akuma, aku tahu kau membenci perang tapi lebih baik berperang demi melindungi daripada perang demi memusnahkan..., "

Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum ia menyantap hasil tangakapannya sendiri, Grayfia terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan Naruto, sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah Grayfia.

" Aku tidak menyangka bertemu dengan Youkai sepertimu bisa membuatku menemukan jalan yang harus kupilih..., terimakasih, Naruto-san. "

Ucap Grayfia, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebelum ia menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap bingung Grayfia, " Youkai?, tidak kau salah aku seratus persen Manusia, " ucap Naruto membuat Grayfia membulatkan sedikit matanya

" ka-kau Manusia?, ta-tapi auramu menunjukan jika kau itu, seorang Youkai. "

Ucap Grayfia, Naruto terdiam, Auranya mirip Youkai, tunggu bukankah pemimpin Clan Youkai adalah seorang Kitsune dengan ekor 9?, pantas saja, Grayfia mengatakan jika dirinya mengeluarkan Aura seperti Youkai, ini pasti karena 'sesuatu' yang ada ditubuhnya..., Naruto menghela nafas.

" itu merupakan salah satu keahlianku, Grayfia-san. Aku bisa mengambil Aura dari seseorang yang ku sentuh dan ku ambil sedikit kekuatannya...,"

Ucap Naruto pelan sebelum ia tersenyum ketika melihat Grayfia yang menatapnya dengan bingung, Naruto menjulurkan tangan kirinya, " kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik. " ucap Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk dan menyambut tangan Naruto...,

Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia memejamkan matanya, Grayfia menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia sedikit tersentak ketika ia merasa aliran Demonic power didalam tubuhnya mengalir keluar dan memasuki tubuh Naruto dengan lembutnya, setelah benerapa Saat Akhirnya Naruto menyudahi kegiatannya dan membuka matanya lalu menatap Grayfia dengan senyuman tipis.

" Bagaimana?, apa kau merasakan Aura tubuhku yang baru?."

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelun ia menatap intens Naruto dan seketika irisnya membulat.., " Ka-Kau, ba-bagaimana bisa!, Aura tubuhmu sama seperti Akuma!, " ucap Grayfia sedikit tinggi, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" maa, bukankah sudahku bilang jika aku memiliki keahlian dalam meniru Hawa keberadaan Makhluk yang ku sentuh dan ku ambil kekuatannya..., apa sekarang kau percaya, Grayfia-san. "

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya yang berdenyut, ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, jadi pemuda didepannya itu manusia yang memiliki kemampuan unik, selain itu ia tidak bisa merasakan secuilpun Aura Sacred Gear dalam tubuh pemuda didepannya, dan itu menandakan jika pemuda didepannya bukanlah manusia biasa...,

" Naruto-san, siapa kau sebenarnya. "

Tanya Grayfia pelan, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan tersenyum tipis kearah Grayfia...,

" aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang melakukan perjalanan sebagai seorang pengembara yang kebetulan tersesat ke Mekai..., selain itu tidak ada lagi, Grayfia-san. "

Ucap Naruto ringan membuat Grayfia langsung depresi, dan bergumam, ini tidak nyata, aku pasti bermimpi dan lain-lainnya..., Naruto tertawa kecil...,

-Change Scene-

Sementara itu ditenda pemimpin Anti Old-satan, terlihat empat orang yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin, terlihat keempat pemimpin yang terjadi tiga Akuma pria dan satu Akuma wanita tengah menatap serius kearah peta yang terbentang didepan mereka, keempatnya terlihat serius...,

Brak!

Sampai semua terkejut ketika Akuma bersuraI merah mengebrak meja keras hingga menyebabkan meja itu mencuat keluar, Wajah Akuma itu terlihat mengeras karena menahan Amarah..,

" sial, benteng barat daya runtuh disusul dengan benteng selatan, mereka mengincar bagian vital pertahanan kita..., mereka bebas menyerang kedalam pertahanan kita sementara mereka menggunakan Pillar Of Barrier, sihir Ancient yang tidak bisa dihancurkan kecuali ketiga Pillar yang menjadi pasak Barrier ini tidak dihancurkan secara bersamaan..., "

Akuma bersurai merah itu menunjuk kearah tiga huah bidak benteng berwarna merah yang mengelilingi Markas Utama pasukan Pro Old-satan, dengan kata lain mengelilingi Istana The Great Yondai Maou, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, dengan wajah kesal.

" Sirzech, tenanglah, kau harus tenang..., "

Akuma bersurai hijau menenangkan Akuma bersurai merah yang bernama Sirzech itu, Sirzech menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya kebantalan kursi, Sirzech terlihat sangat Frustasi melihat perang saudara ini, daerah pertahanan mereka diserang oleh musuh sementara mereka tidak bisa melakukan serangan balik karena Ancient Magic, Pillar Of Barrier yang pernah digunakan untuk mengunci bergerakan dua Heavenly Dragon yang mengamuk ditengah Great War dulu...,

Akuma bersurai hijau mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Akuma yang sedaritadi memasang wajah hidup segan mati tak mau..., " Falbium, bisakah kau memikirkan cara agar kita bisa menghancurkan, Pillad Of Barrier ini?. " Tanya Akuma itu pada Akuma yang memasang wajah Malas itu, Falbium nenguap sedikit sebelum ia mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, kita tidak akan bisa menang selama kita tidak bisa menghancurkan perisai keparat ini, maaf tapi kesempatan kita memenangkan pertempuran ini mendekati angka 10%, "

Ucap Falbium, sebelum ia menguap malas, satu-satunya perempuan diruangan itu menatap kearah Akuma bersurai Hijau yang sedang memijat kening..., " nee, Ajuka, kenapa kita tidak nenyerang dan menghancurkan pillar ini saja?, bukankah itu akan lebih baik. "

Ucap Akuma onna itu, Ajuka menoleh menatap kearah Akuma Onna itu dan mengeleng pelan, " tidak terlalu beresiko, Serafall, ketiga Pillar ini dijaga ketat oleh ribuan pasukan Rizevim dan satu jendral perang dari Clan Yondai Maou, Leviathan, Asmodeus dan Beelzebub, jika kita turun tangan dan melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja ketika akan menghancurkan Barrier maka sebelum sampai disana kita akan dihabisi. " ucap Ajuka, Serafall langsung terdiam dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya.

" jadi, kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum kita benar-benar dihancurkan..., "

Gumam Serafall pelan, membuat semua diruangan tertelan oleh keheningan, ketika keheningan melanda tiba-tiba tirai yang menjadi pintu masuk tersibak dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang bergelombang demgan iris Ruby indah menatap kearah empat Akuma yang terdiam..,

Natasha Phenex, salah satu jendral besar dalam Civil war, dan juga Tunangan dari Sirzech Gremory.

" Sirzech, kau memiliki dua orang tamu. "

Ucap Akuma Onna itu, Sirzech menaikan satu alisnya, sebelum ia mengangguk dan menyuruh kedua tamunya masuk..., Natasha mengangguk dan pergi untuk memanggil dua orang itu, tak lama setelah kepergian Natasha, dua orang muncul, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan..., Sirzech membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika melihat perempuan didepannya, tidak hanya Sirzech, tiga orang yang lain juga terkejut, bahkan Falbium yang biasanya malas menjadi terkejut..,

" ka-kau..., "

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis, " lama tidak bertemu, Minna-san. " ucap Perempuan itu...,

" Grayfia!?..., "

And Cut~

Well, aku tahu jika aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang akan memicu banyak sekali pertentangan, aku secara khusus meminta maaf pada kalian, para penikmat The Almighty, aku tahu kalian pasti kecewa, namun sejujurnya akulah yang paling kecewa atas karya fic pertamaku ini, kenapa? karena ternyata Alur Utama The Almighty jadi kacau disetiap Chapternya, aku mengetahuinya sebulan yang lalu saat aku membaca ulang The Almighty dari chapter awal, aku menemukan banyak sekali Hal menyimpang dari chapter ke chapter, dan aku memutuskan untuk Me Re-Make, dan menghapus 31 chapter yang sudah kubuat selama hampir setengah tahun ini!?, bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya aku saat menghapus Karya pertama saya ini...,

Tapi aku berjanji akan menyajikan cerita yang sama dengan beberapa refresh yang baru dan tidak menghilangkan unsur utama dari The Almighty, entah itu alur, pairing, dan kemampuan Naruto..., dan juga aku masih memiliki hutang 30 chapter dan sebelum aku menyelesaikannya aku **melarang** Review, kenapa?, karena aku gak mau dibilang Author yang mencari Review, jadi sampai hutangku selesai aku **melarang** adanya Review di Ficku ini, baik untuk pemilik Akun maupun non-akun, jika kalian memiliki pertanyaan seputar Fic ini, PM aku, dan aku akan menjawabnya secepat yang aku bisa...

Aku rasa sudah dulu, terimakasih, dan sekali lagi, Maaf, sungguh aku minta maaf..., dan See You Next Time, Minna-san..., Jaa ne...,


	2. Chapter 2

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, Absolute Typo!, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dahsyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 02

" Grayfia!?..., "

Seisi ruangan terlihat terkejut melihat Grayfia yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah empat orang didepannya, Serafall bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Grayfia, Akuma onna bertubuh chibi itu mengenggam kedua tangan Grayfia dan menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan gembira.

" Grayfia-tan!, apa yang kau lakukan disini?, bukankah kau sedang berada diperbatasan [Mekai]?. "

Tanya Serafall, Grayfia tersenyum dan mengenggam balik tangan Serafall, " aku memang berada disana untuk beberapa waktu, tapi Lucifer tua itu menemukanku dan akhirnya aku terlibat pertempuran dengan anak buahnya yang dikirim untuk menyeretku dan memaksaku mengikuti perang. " ucap Grayfia, Serafall membulatkan sedikit matanya dengan gerakan cepat Serafall melihat kondisi Grayfia.

" Kau tidak apa-apakan, Grayfia-tan?, tidak ada yang terluka, atau lecetkan?, "

Ucap Serafall, Grayfia hanya bisa melihat Serafall dengan senyuman tipis, " tidak, aku baik-baik saja, ya..., meskipun aku sempat sedikit kewalahan melawan anak buah elit yang dikirim Lucifer Tua itu tapi seseorang datang dan menyelamatkanku, " Ucap Grayfia sambil menoleh kearah Naruto yang terlihat menatap datar kedepan, Serafall yang mendengarnya menatap Grayfia sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menatap Naruto, Serafall menyipitkan matanya dan merasakan Aura iblis lemah didalam tubuh Naruto, samar-samar Serafall dapat merasakan Aura Ningen didalam tubuh Naruto...,

Naruto yang merasa ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap balik Serafall, " Ada apa?, ada yang salah denganku?. " Tanya Naruto datar, Serafall tersentak sedikit sebelum ia mengeleng pelan...,

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, etto..., "

Melihat Serafall kesulitan Naruto melirik sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas sejenak, " Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku, Naruto. " ucap Naruto, membuat wajah kesulitan Serafall yang kesulitan seketika berubah menjadi senyuman manis berkembang disana.

" terimakasih, Naru-tan, kau sudah menyelamatkan Sahabatku ini, dan perkenalkan namaku Serafall Sitri, kau bisa memanggilku Sera-chan ..., "

Ucap Serafall dengan Nada Childish, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan, Grayfia tersenyum melihat interaksi Serafall dengan Naruto, sebelum pandangannya terarah pada Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falbium, seketika Sweatdrop meluncur mulus dibelakang kepala Grayfia ketika melihat Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falbium seperti menjaga dari dirinya, err..., bukan seperti melainkan memang mereka menjaga jarak dari Grayfia.

" etto, Minna-san?, kenapa kalian menjauh dariku?. "

Tanya Grayfia, Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falboum tersentak sedikit sebelum dengan nada gugup Sirzech berkata, " Ma-Maa, kami hanya mencari _Aman_ saja..., " didukung Anggukan dari dua orang temannya, Grayfia yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak sebelum ia memasang senyuman manis diwajahnya namun hal itu berbanding terbalik untuk ketiga orang itu yang langsung berkeringat dingin...,

" Hooh, kalian pikir aku berbahaya sehingga kalian menjaga jarak dariku, begitu?, rupanya kalian merindukan pukulanku ya?, " Ucap Grayfia dengan nada berbahaya, yang sukses membuat ketiga orang itu berkeringat dingin dan memasang wajah yang bisa diartikan ' Mampus dah',

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam, ketiga orang itu pemimpin Anti Old-Satan kan?, lalu kenapa mereka seperti takut pada Grayfia?.

Serafall yang mengetahui tatapan dari Naruto, tersenyum tipis, " mereka bertiga takut pada Grayfia karena waktu kecil, Grayfia pernah menghajar ketiga orang itu karena mengejek Grayfia dengan rambut uban, dan semenjak saat itu mereka bertiga seperti Trauma dengan Grayfia. " ucap Serafall, membuat Naruto memasang wajah gugup, entah kenapa ini seperti cerita ketika ketika kedua orang tuanya bertemu, ya, meskipun Naruto tidak mendengar ceritanya langsung dari kedua orang tuanya dan hanya mendengar dari Jiraiya-Sensei dan Tsunade-Shishou namun tetap saja mirip dimana disini, Grayfia mengantikan posisi ibunya dan ketiga orang itu menjadi orang yang membully ibunya...,

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan seketika Sweatdrop jatuh dibelakang kepala Naruto ketika melihat tiga pria tengah melakukan seiza dengan Grayfia yang berdiri bersedekap didepannya...,

' dimana harga diri kalian sebagai seorang pria?, '

Batin Naruto dengan wajah kikuk, Serafall tertawa sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang dimana tirai terbuka dan memperlihatkan Natasha Phenex yang menghela nafas ketika melihat tiga orang pemimpin Anti Old Satan Seiza dengan Grayfia yang tengah memberikan Khotbah singkat pada ketiga pria itu yang terlihat tak berdaya...,

" Hah~, aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, lagi..., Ha'i, Grayfia sudah cukup, kau bisa melepaskan mereka..., "

Ucap Natasha pelan, Grayfia menoleh kebelakang dan seketika bola mata Grayfia memancarkan sinar binar yang menyilaukan, dengan cepat Grayfia berjalan dan memeluk Natasha.

" Natasha-chan, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?. "

Tanya Grayfia setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Natasha menghela nafas sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " lama tidak bertemu juga, Grayfia-chan, aku baik seperti yang kau lihat..., " ucap Natasha.

" aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan bertunangan dengan cabai itu, aku sempat terkejut mendengarnya kau tahu?, kalian berdua tidak pernah bisa akrab saat masih kecil namun lihat sekarang kalian sudah bertunangan!..., "

Ucap Grayfia, Natasha hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Grayfia, memang benar dia dan tunangannya, Sirzech Gremory, sewaktu kecil tidak pernah akrab entah karena apa, tapi sekarang setelah dewasa mereka jadi sepasang kekasih dan akhirnya boom..., mereka bertunangan...,

Sirzech yang mendengar perkataan Grayfia tentangnya menangis dalam hati, ayolah siapa yang tidak sakit hati mendengar kau dicemooh oleh Seorang gadis didepan tunanganmu sendiri?..., aku tidak pernah mengalaminya namun aku tahu itu sakit, sangat sakit...,

Naruto yang melihat semua bisa memasang wajah kikuk, semua Akuma yang ada ditempat ini, gak waras semua, disituasi perang seperti ini mereka masih bisanya melakukan Reunian..., Serafall tersenyum tipis, " aku harap semua ini bisa terus terjadi, " Ucap Serafall dengan lembut, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia paham apa yang dimaksud Serafall, mereka berada disituasi perang, jadi tidak akan aneh jika aalah satu dari keenam Akuma yang ada disini tewas dalam medan pertempuran...,

" Baiklah, aku rasa kau harus mengatakan kenapa kau kesini, Grayfia. "

Falbium mengatakan itu dengan malas dan lebih memilih untuk menaruh kepalanya diatas meja, Grayfia yang tengah berbicara dengan Natasha mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Falbium yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Grayfia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menepuk tangannya pelan, " ah, bagaimana bisa aku lupa?, Nee, Sirzech, aku ingin bergabung kedalam Anti Old Satan..., " Ucap Grayfia membuat ruangan itu hening seketika, Ajuka, Falbium, Sirzech, Serafall bahkan Natasha menatap Grayfia dengan wajah tak percaya.

" Gr-Grayfia-tan, ka-kau ingin apa tadi?. "

Tanya Serafall, Grayfia menatap Serafall dengan wajah innocent, " uhm?, aku ingin bergabung dengan Anti Old-Satan?, ada yang salah dengan itu?. " ucap Grayfia..,

" ta-tapi bukankah kau membenci peperangan dan memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri setelah Cicil War meletus?, "

Ucap Natasha, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " memang benar aku yang memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dalam Civil War, tapi ketika aku mengasingkan diri aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuka mataku, dan karena orang itulah aku memutuskan untuk ikut perang disisi kalian. " Ucap Grayfia sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang kelihatannya tidak tertarik dengan percakapan ini dan lebih memilih menatap kearah peta yang terbentang jelas disampingnya...,

Natasha dan Serafall mengikuti lirikan Grayfia dan merekapun memasang senyuman ketika paham betul maksud dari Grayfia.

' jadi begitu..., '

" Wow, aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang membuat War Haters sepertimu mau mengikuti perang ini, "

Ucap Sirzech, Ajuka mengangguk, " benar, kita harus berterimakasih padanya karena bisa membuat Grayfia ikut perang dipihak kita, " ucap Ajuka,

Natasha dan Serafall mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Malas Sirzech dan Ajuka membuat kedua orang yang ditatap memasang wajah seolah berkata ' ada apa? ', Natasha dan Serafall menghela nafas.

" inilah kenapa pria itu begitu menyebalkan..., "

" ummu, mereka gak peka terhadap kode seorang gadis. "

Ucap Natasha dan Serafall membuat Sirzech dan Ajuka semakin bingung berbeda dengan Falbium yang menatap semua hal itu dengan malas sebelum ia menyilangkan tangannya dan meletakan wajahnya disela tangan...,

" Maa, lupakan saja, sekarang bagaimana cara mengatasi Pillar Of Barrier itu dan menyerang castil Lucifer..., "

Ucap Falbium dengan suara yang agak teredam, semua yang ada disana terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi..., Grayfia dan Natasha memutuskan untuk melihat saja dari samping karena ini bukanlah keahlian mereka, sementara Naruto ia masih sibuk meneliti peta Mekai...,

Naruto yang sudah puas melihat peta membalikan badannya dan menatap kearah para pemimpin yang berdiskusi tentang bagaimana caranya mengatasi Barrier yang mengeliling castil Lucifer..., Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar jika Kekkai itu akan hancur bila ketiga pillar utama dihancurkan bersama-sama..., bukankah melakukan hal itu sangat sulit?.

Naruto menatap keatas peta yang ada dimeja disana terdapat tiga buah bidak Rook yang menandakan posisi pilar, tunggu bukankah itu seperti sebuah pola kekkai?, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelun ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Grayfia yang menatap pembicara keempat pemimpin utama itu dengan serius...,

" Psst~, Grayfia-san. "

Grayfia yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kearah Naruto yang memberikan kode untuk pergi darisana, Grayfia memasang wajah bingung sebelum ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto, keduanya berjalan cukup jauh dari Markas utama Anti Old-Satan.

" yosh, aku rasa disini aman..., "

Ucap Naruto pelan, ia berbalik dan menatap kearah Grayfia yang menatap bingung dirinya, Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, " Grayfia-san, aku rasa kita akan berpisah disini, aku harus pergi karena ada hal yang ingin ku lakukan, jadi ini merupakan perpisahan kita, Grayfia-san. " Ucap Naruto membuat Grayfia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" begitu ya?, mau bagaimana lagi, kau seorang pengembara jadi, berdiam diri disuatu tempat bukanlah kebiasaan seorang pengembara kan?. "

Ucap Grayfia, Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia menyentuh segel fuin didadanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dengan tiga cabang lalu menyerahkannya pada Grayfia..,

" terimalah ini, Grayfia. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita, ini bisa menyelamatkanmu jika kau berada didalam bahaya, cukup kau goyangkan dan kau pasti akan selamat. "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Grayfia terdiam sejenak dan menatap sebelum mendengus pelan..,

" kau pikir kau bisa meni-, " Grayfia menghentikan perkataannya ketika mendapati Naruto sudah tidak ada didepannya, Grayfia terdiam aejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis...,

" terkadang aku lupa bahwa dia bukan orang sembarangan, "

Ucap Grayfia pelan sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Markas Anti Old Satan...,

.

.

.

\- The Almighty Re -

.

.

.

Disebuah padang rumput luas terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santai menyelusuri padang rumput itu, hembusan angin lembut menerpa Naruto yang tengah berjalan mencari sesuatu disana, setelah beberapa saat mencari Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekati seekor makhluk berbulu putih yang tengah tertidur nyenyak, wajah mirip seperti lumba-lumba tengah memasang wajah damai..., Naruto tersenyum dan menyentuh moncong makhluk itu dan mengelusnya pelan, terlihat dengan jelas kasih sayang yang Naruto lakukan untuk Makhluk itu.

" gomen, Kokuo. Kau pasti sangat kelelahan ya... "

Gumam Naruto, Makhluk yang Naruto panggil Kokuo, mengeliat pelan seolah terganggu oleh elusan Naruto, perlahan sepasang mata terbuka dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya.

" ah, maaf..., aku menganggu waktu istirahatmu, Koku-chan. "

Ucap Naruto, Kokuo perlahan bangkit dan menatap Naruto dengan sejenak sebelum uap putih menyelimuti tubuh Kokuo dan perlahan Siluet Kokuo menyusut dan membentuk tubuh Manusia..., tak lama uap putih itu menghilang dan terlihatlah seorang bishoujo mengenakan pakaian seorang miko, bersurai putih panjang dengan ujung surainya berwarna cokelat, iris perak miliknya menatap Naruto dengan lembut..., dia adalah wujud Human Form dari Makhluk besar yang sebelumnya Naruto panggil Kokuo.

Kokuo melangkah pelan dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, " Naruto-sama, anda selamat. " Ucap Kokuo, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Kokuo.

" berkatmu, aku selamat..., terimakasih, Kokuo. "

Ucap Naruto lembut, Kokuo mengeleng pelan didada bidang Naruto, " tidak, sudah kewajiban Kokuo untuk selalu membantu, Naruto-sama. " ucap Kokuo pelan, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengelus pucuk kepala Kokuo yang beberapa inchi lebih pendek darinya...,

" ya ampun, kau tidak pernah bosan memanggilku dengan embelan 'sama' mu itu ya?. "

" muu, Naruto-sama juga tidak pernah bosan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padaku setiap kali bertemu. "

Ucap Kokuo, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, " habisnya aku tidak nyaman jika kau selalu memanggilku dengan embelan hormatmu itu, " ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, Kokuo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan kedua pipi mengelembung manis.

" mou..., sudah berapa kali Kokuo bilang, Naruto-sama adalah majikan Kokuo!, sampai kapanpun Naruto-sama akan menjadi Naruto-samanya Kokuo!, tidak akan ada yang lain!. "

Ucap Kokuo, Naruto tertawa gugup mendengar deklarasi aneh Kokuo, " sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa merubah yang satu itu, " Ucap pelan Naruto membuat Kokuo membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

" tentu saja, tidak akan ada siapapun bahkan Naruto-sama untuk melarangku memanggil Naruto-sama dengan embelan 'sama', "

Ucap Kokuo bangga, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia terdiam dan perlahan seringai jahil terpatri diwajah Naruto, " oya?, tapi bukankah, aku ini Naruto-samamu?, jadi aku bisa memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan panggil sama dong?. " ucap Naruto, membuat Kokuo tersentak sedikit dan langsung memasang wajah kesulitan.

" it-itu, an-ano..., ta-tapi..., "

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Kokuo yang kesulitan mencari balasan dari pertanyaan Naruto itu, Kokuo yang mendengar Naruto-samanya tertawa kecil langsung tersadar bahwa ia tengah dikerjai.

" ah, Mou!, Goshujin-sama no baka!. "

" hahaha, warui, Kokuo. Aku hanya bercanda, kau bebas memanggilku dengan embelan apapun karena itu hakmu, aku hanya meminta untuk menghilangkan embelan itu dan jika itu tidak bisa maka ya sudahlah..., "

Ucap Naruto, Kokuo terdiam sebelum melirik kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan wajah melembut, Kokuo mengerucutkan bibirnya, " mou, ini tidak adil dearimasu~. " Gumam pelan Kokuo, satu kelemahan Kokuo yang mungkin baru kali ini ia temui yaitu, ia lemah terhadap ekspresi Naruto yang ditunjukan padanya, contohnya ya sekarang ini.

" uhn?, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Koku-chan?. "

Tanya Naruto dibalas gelengan pelan dari Kokuo, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, da menepuk surai salju Kokuo, " ya sudah, aku kesini hanya melihat keadaanmu, sepertinya kau sudah sadar, namun kapasitas chakura didalam tubuhmu belum pulih benar..., beristirahatlah sebentar lagi, dan setelah pulih kita akan menjelajahi tempat yang belum pernah kita kira sebelumnya..., _dan makhluk yang tidak pernah kita temui sebelumnya,_ " ucap Naruto, Kokuo terdiam sebelum ia menatap tangan kanan Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengerti tatapan dari Kokuo yang mengarah pada tangan kanannya...,

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menepuk kepala penuh surai putih itu, " tidak usah pasang wajah sedih seperti itu, ini bukan kesalahanmu, Kokuo. Kau sudah membantuku sekuat yang kau bisa, hanya saja kami seimbang dan diakhir pertarungan kami, lengan ini menjadi bayaran atas takdir yang mengikat kami berdua, " ucap Naruto, Kokuo menatap Naruto sebelum ia menundukan kepalanya.

" tapi..., tetap saja, seandainya aku lebih kuat seperti kakakku, Kurama, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. "

Ucap Kokuo pelan, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" Kokuo, kau bodoh!, "

Ctak!

Kokuo memekik kesakitan ketika Naruto memberikan sebuah sentilan dikeningnya membuat keningnya memerah, Naruto menatap datar Kokuo.

" jangan rendahkan dirimu sendiri, Kokuo. Kau adalah kau, kurama adalah kurama, kalian diciptakan oleh Otsutsuki Hagoromo dengan ciri dan keunikan masing-masing, jadi jangan pernah memandingkan dirimu dengan biju yang lain, jika tidak aku akan marah padamu. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Kokuo menundukan wajah sedihnya, " Gomen, Naruto-sama. " ucap Kokuo pelan, Naruto menghela nafas pelan, sebelum menepuk dan mengelus surai putih Kokuo.

" sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. beristirahatlah, kau membutuhkan itu..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum berbalik dan menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya, Kokuo menatap kearah Naruto menghilang sejenak sebelum perlahan sebuah senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya..., perlahan wujud Kokuo berubah menjadi Biju Form, Kokuo mencari posisi nyaman dan akhirnya beristirahat sesuai perkataan Naruto.

\- Real World -

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu banyak duduk dalam posisi meditasi, Naruto menatap kedepan, ia saat ini sedang berada didalam Goa yang kebetulan ia temukan ketika ingin pergi ke castil Lucifer, dan ia memutuskan bahwa Goa ini akan menjadi tempatnya beristirahat sebelum ia menemukan cara untuk pergi kedunia atas, dunia para manusia.

Naruto tersenyum puas setelah selesai melakukan peregangan, " Yosh, saatnya pergi, " gumam Naruto...,

\- Change Scene -

" jadi ini Castil Lucifer itu? "

Gumam Naruto melihat didepannya sebuah castil cukup besar yang diselimuti oleh kekkai berwarna crimson, Naruto menatap hal itu dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari castil lucifer, terdiam sejenak, ia tengah memikirkan cara untuk memasuki Kekkai itu..., apa ia terjang saja yak?, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keatas ketika ia melihat seekor err..., apa itu burung?, tengah terbang rendah kearah kekkai dan...,

Zrrrt!

Glup!

Naruto menelan ludah ketika melihat tori malang itu langsung hangus ketika menabrak kekkai crimson itu, menerjang langsung?, coret!, ia tidak ingin mati konyol. Naruto kembali memikirkan cara memasuki castil itu sampai pandangannya terkunci pada dua orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai penjaga gerbang masuk kastil berdiri, tak lama setelah itu muncul beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian berseragam tempur melayang turun dan berhenti didepan kedua orang yang menjaga pintu masuk, setelah beberapa menit kedua orang itu mengangguk dan perlahan membuat sebuah lubang seukuran pintu istana, Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat ditangan kedua orang itu terdapat sesuatu yang sebelumnya bersinar terang...,

Naruto terdiam sejenak, jadi begitu, kedua penjaga itu bisa membuat pintu keluar masuk menggunakan cincin ditangan mereka, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia melihat sekumpulan prajurit melayang turun, ia menyeringai kecil melihat salah satu dari prajurit itu memisahkan diri dan berlari kecil menuju kedalam hutan...,

" ugh, cepat, cepat, cepat!..., "

Seorang prajurit Akuma berjalan tergesa-gesa, setelah beberapa saat ia berhenti disebuah pohon, dan langsung buang air kecil disana..., setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia selesai dan bergegas kembali menuju batalionnya..., namun baru saja ia mengambil dua langkah tiba-tiba sebuah benang transparan melesat dari atas dan menjerat leher prajurit itu dengan cepat dan mengangkatnya keatas pepohonan dan teriakan memekakan telingapun bergema disana.

Tak lama setelah itu seseorang turun dari atas pepohonan, terlihat sesosok Naruto yang dibalut dengan pakaian tempur prajurit lucifer, Naruto menatap kearah tubuhnya yang telah telah berganti wujud menjadi prajurit itu..., Naruto menghela nafas, ia harus menggunakan tangan prajurit itu untuk membantunya menciptakan ninjustu penyamaran.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum, ia memutuskan berhalang santai dan keluar dari hutan, sesampainya didepan gerbang ia dihadang oleh dua orang prajurit.

" berhenti!, siapa kau?. "

Tanya salah satu prajurit itu, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap datar dan berjalan kearah prajurit yang menghadangnya dan berbisik sesuatu.

" kejayaan dan kekuasaan untuk Lord Lucifer. "

Ucap Naruto, Prajurit itu terdiam sebelum ia memgangguk, " buka barriernya!, " ucap prajurit itu, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan melangkah masuk kedalam castil, ini terlalu mudah, Naruto melangkah beruntung ia bisa menggunakan kemampuan clan yamanaka untuk mengorek informasi dari prajurit yang ia bunuh didalam hutan tadi dan hal itu memuluskan rencananya...,

Naruto menatap Castil Lucifer dengan pandangan kagum, castil ini lebih indah daripada bangunan hokage bahkan ia yakin lebih bagus daripada bangunan kage manapun, Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia terhenti ketika seseorang meneriakinya.

" oy!, kau!, kemarilah, "

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana disana ia melihat seorang prajurit memanggilnya, Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum ia berjalan mendekati prajurit itu.

" uhm?, ada apa kau memanggilku. "

" bisakah kau pergi keruangan tahanan diatas castil?, dan jaga tahanan spesial disana?, "

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia terdiam, jadi prajurit didepannya ini adalah penjaga tahanan, " tentu bisa, tapi untuk apa?, bukankah kau yang seharusnya menjaga tahanan itu?, "

Tanya Naruto, prajurit itu memasang wajah kesulitan, Naruto yang melihat postur tubuh prajurit didepannya tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi untuk apa dia meminta tolong dirinya, jika saja ia tidak sedang menyamar maka ia tidak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

" baiklah, aku akan menjaga tahanan spesial itu, "

Ucap Naruto, Prajurit itu memasang wajah senang, namun wajah senang itu luntur dan digantikan wajah serius, " berhati-hatilah, tahanan itu berbahaya..., " ucap Prajurit itu, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya.

" berbahaya?, memang siapa iblis yang menjadi tahanan kita?. " tanya Naruto. Prajurit itu terdiam sebelum ia menyuruh Naruto mendekatinya.

" tahanan kita bernama, Grayfia Lucifuge. "

Ucap Prajurit itu membuat Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, Grayfia Lucifuge?, perempuan sangar nan menakutkan itu berhasil tertangkap dan menjadi tawanan perang. Naruto memasang wajah serius." baiklah serahkan saja padaku, kau cepatlah pergi, kakimu sudah gemetar begitu. " ucap Naruto, Prajurit itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci disamping pinggangnya sebelum prajurit itu langsung berlari secepat kilat untuk menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, Naruto menghela nafas dan langsung berjalan menuju ruang tahanan, kebetulan ia tahu setelah mengambil ingatan dari prajurit yang mampus ditangannya...,

" baru beberapa hari berpisah ia sudah menjadi tawanan perang?, yare, yare. "

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah, namun ketika ia melewati suatu ruangan yang kebetulan terbuka sedikit, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka, rasa penasaranpun menghinggapi Naruto dan membuat ia mengintip apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu, Naruto, ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sebuah bola yang tak lebih besar dari bola sepak berwarna merah berada diatas sebuah pilar yang dimana Bola merah itu diletakan pada sebuah bantalan merah...,

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengambil bola itu, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menyeringai kecil.

\- change scene -

Diruang tahanan, terlihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak digerai tengah menatap datar kebawah, tangannya terikat oleh rantai berwarna ungu, sudah dua hari ini ia menjadi tawanan perang dari Lucifer itu, dan selama dua hari itu juga ia disiksa...,

Hal itu dikarenakan Grayfia menolak ajakan Lucifer pedo itu untuk ikut kedalam pasukannya, ia akan terus merasakan siksa sampai ia setuju untuk bergabung..., kenapa Grayfia bisa tertangkap?, itu semua karena dua bawahan dari Rizevim, Creuserey Asmodeus dan Shalba Beelzebub yang mengepungnya saat pertempuran dibarat daya markas anti old satan..., pertempuran sengit itu berlangsung selama lebih dari seharian, hingga akhirnya Grayfia kalah kehabisan tenaga dan demonic power...,

Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki dan ia melihat seorang pria mengenakan armor perang berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan datar.., Grayfia menatap pria itu sejenak sebelum ia kembali menatap kebawah.

" heh~, lihat apa yang kita dapatkan disini, Grayfia Lucifuge..., jenius dari clan Lucifuge, aku terkejut kau bisa juga tertangkap, aku kira butuh beberapa ribu prajurit terlatih untuk menangkapmu, Lucifuge. "

Grayfia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Akuma itu dan lebih memilih bergelut dengan pikiran, ia kira ia bisa memberikan bantuan banyak untuk anti old-satan tapi nyatanya dipertempuran pertamanya, ia dikalahkan oleh dua jendral perang dari sisi Rizevim...,

hal ini juga pernah terjadi sebelumnya dimana ia dikejar oleh satuan elit dari Lucifer pedo itu, hanya saja ia berhasil selamat atau lebih tepatnya diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda, pemuda yang ia kenal selama sehari itu memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa, ia memliki kemampuan yang unik, meniru aura tubuh makhluk lain dan memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membalikan serangan musuh...,

Sekarang bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu, apa dia baik-baik saja dijalan pengembaraannya?, Grayfia terus bergulat dengan pikirannya membuat prajurit itu menatap Grayfia sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" beberapa hari tidak bertemu kau sudah menjadi tawanan perang?, hah~, jika begitu apa gunanya benda yang kuberikan padamu. "

Ucap Prajurit itu membuat Grayfia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika ia membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika ia melihat orang yang ada didepannya bukanlah prajurit dengan wajah membosankan melainkan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dengan iris blue shappire yang sangat indah, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar...,

" Na-Naruto-san?, ba-bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?, "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap datar Grayfia, " pertanyaan itu aku kembalikan padamu, Grayfia-san. Bagaimana bisa kau tertangkap oleh Rizevim itu?. " Tanya Naruto membuat Grayfia menundukan kepalanya, namun ia menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini, Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" ini murni bukan salahmu, kau tidak tahu jika kau akan melawan dua jendral perang dari Lucifer itu..., tapi, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan benda yang aku berikan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu, benda itu bisa menyelamatkanmu, kau cukup mengoyangkan saja benda itu dan kau akan selamat. "

Ucap Naruto datar, Grayfia menatap Naruto dengan bingung sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, " aku pikir perkataanmu waktu itu hanya lelucon yang kau berikan padaku, jadi ketika bertempur beberapa hari yang lalu aku meninggalkannya dimarkas utama..., " ucap Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sebelun ia menghela nafas, wanita itu merepotkan...,

" maa, sudahlah lupakan, aku sudah menyelesaikan urusanku disini, sekarang aku akan membebaskanmu, kita akan pergi dari sini..., " ucap Naruto, ia mengambil kunci dipingganya dan membuka pintu jeruji itu, Naruto menatap rantai yang mengikat sejenak sebelum ia menatap Grayfia yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" kau, apa kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu, Grayfia-san?. "

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia terfiam sebelum ia mengeleng pelan, " tidak, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku karena tanganku terkunci dan juga demonic powerku terkekang oleh rantai ini. " ucap Grayfia, Naruto terdiam dan kembali menatap kearah rantai berwarna ungu itu, sebelum ia menatap kembali Grayfia.

" Grayfia-san, jangan bergerak sedikitpun aku akan mencoba menghancurkan rantai ini, "

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengamgguk paham, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rantai dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah rantai itu dan perlahan sebuah Rasengan tercipta namun dalam bentuk yang sangat kecil mungkin seukuran kelereng.

[Mini-Rasengan]

Rasengan mini Naruto menabrak rantai yang mengunci Grayfia dan menghancurkan rantai itu seketika, Naruto menghela nafas ketika ia berhasil menghancurkan rantai itu.

" hah~, sekarang mari kita pergi, "

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat ikatan rantai yang kuat, Grayfia mengangguk paham dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Kedua berjalan keluar ruang tahanan, dengan hati-hati, Naruto menatap daerah sekitar dan ketika aman Naruto memberikan kode untuk melanjutkan perjalan, dan kini keduanya berjalan dengan hati-hati dilorong castil, keadaan keduanya hening sampai Grayfia memecah keheningan.

" ne, Naruto-san, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesini?, dan bagaimana bisa kau menyamar menjadi prajurit lucifer?. "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto menoleh kearah Grayfia sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, " anggap saja semua itu karena aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini, Grayfia-san. " ucap Naruto, memang benar bahwa sebagai shinobi, menyusup kedaerah musuh merupakan salah satu kemampuan wajib seorang shinobi.

Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto, " Naruto-san, apa kau seorang Assassin?. " tanya Grayfia membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Grayfia yang juga ikut berhenti, satu alis Naruto terangkat.

" kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu, Grayfia-san?. "

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan baru saja ia akan menjawab tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan membuat keduanya waspada, keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika iris mata Grayfia membulat ketika mendapati seorang pria tua menatap kearah mereka dengan senyuman misterius.

" Rizevim Livan Lucifer. "

Gumam Grayfia, Naruto menoleh kearah Grayfia yang sedang memasang wajah terkejut sebelum ia mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan dan menatap Akuma yang tengah menyeringai kearah mereka.

' jadi, orang ini adalah dalang dibalik meletusnya Civil War?. '

Batin Naruto, Rizevim menatap Grayfia dengan tatapan tertarik, " Lucifuge-kun, apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk melayaniku?, " tanya Rizevim, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia mengeraskan wajahnya.

" jawabanku tetap tidak!, aku tidak akan pernah melayanimu, kakek tua brengsek!. " ucap Grayfia, Rizevim menyeringai tipis.

" begitu ya?, maa..., tak apa, aku bukan type orang yang memaksa, lagipula aku juga sudah mendapatkan Lucifuge yang bersedia melayaniku. " ucap Rizevim, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menatap tajam.

" Lucifuge, sudah lama musnah di Great War pertama!, dan hanya menyisakan aku saja!, itu semua karena kebijakan ayahmu yang menyuruh seluruh Clan Lucifuge bertempur digaris depan, dan akhirnya memusnahkan Clan Lucifuge dan beberapa Clan yang lain!. " ucap Grayfia, Rizevim tersenyum sebelum ia menepuk tangannya dan tak lama sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang Lucifuge muncul, dari lingkaran sihir itu terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang sangat identik dengan Grayfia...,

Grayfia membulatkan matanya melihat pemuda itu, ia sangat mengenali pemuda yang saat ini memberikan hormat selayaknya butler pada Rizevim. " apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Lucifer-sama. " ucap pemuda itu, Rizevim menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman lebar

" Ah, Euclid-kun, aku kesini hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu pada dua orang tamu kita disana, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka. "

Ucap Rizevim sambil menunjuk kearah Grayfia dan Naruto, pemuda yang dipanggil Rizevim, Euclid itu mengangguk dan menatap kearah Naruto dan Grayfia dengan pandangan datar sebelum ia memberikan hormat layaknya seorang butler.

" perkenalkan, Namaku Euclid Lucifuge, pelayan dari Lucifer saat ini. "

Ucap Euclid datar, Grayfia melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama pemuda itu sementara Rizevim menyeringai melihat hal itu.

" Euclid, ba-bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah..., "

" mati, apa itu yang ingin kau katakan, wahai kakak perempuanku yang bodoh..., aku memang sudah mati, lebih tepatnya mati dibenakmu, ketika kau dengan teganya meninggalkanku saat keadaanku diambang kematian. "

Ucap Euclid membuat Grayfia langsung menutup mulutnya, perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipi porselen, " Euclid-kun, Gomen..., Nee-sama tidak tahu jika saat itu kau masih hidup, " isak Grayfia pelan, Naruto yang sedaritadi menatap semua dalam diam berjalan dan berdiri membelakangi Grayfia.

" aku tidak tahu ada masalah keluarga apa diantara kalian, tapi maaf saja, kami berdua harus pergi dari sini jadi bisakah kalian memberikan kami jalan?. "

Tanya Naruto, membuat Rizevim tersenyum tipis sambil mengoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

" ckckck, itu tidak bisa dilakukan, anak muda, kami tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua pergi begitu saja dari sini, "

Ucap Rizevim, tak lama setelah mengatakan itu sekumpulan prajurit muncul dan mengunci Naruto dari sisi depan dan belakang, Naruto menatap hal itu dengan datar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Rizevim.

" dibutuhkan usaha yang lebih jika kau ingin menangkapku, pak tua..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Rizevim menaikan satu alisnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik.

" kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, bocah?, kau berada didalam Barrie yang akan langsung membunuhmu ketika kau menyentuhnya, katakan bagaimana caranya kau bisa lolos dari sini?. "

Tanya Rizevim, Naruto menyeringai tipis, " pelajaran keenam, jangan meremehkan musuh yang tidak kau ketahui satu set kemampuannya, pak tua. Jika kau tidak ingin menyesalinya, aku rasa saatnya kami pergi, Jaa nee~, pak tua. " ucap Naruto, Rizevim membulatkan sedikit matanya.

" kalian!, cepat tangkap dia!. "

Ucap Rizevim, Naruto menyeringai dan dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk Grayfia dengan tangan kirinya dan melompat kearah kaca disampingnya...,

Prak!

Rizevim menoleh kearah luar dan ia melihat Naruto terjun turun dengan cepat, ia melihat Naruto menyeringai kearah sebelum ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu sedetik kemudian Grayfia dan Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan putih...,

" Kalian!, apa yang kalian lihat!, cepat kejar mereka! "

Ucap Euclid membuat para prajurit langsung kocar kacir keluar, Euclid menatap hal itu dengan datar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Rizevim yang terlihat menyeringai kecil, " sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lucifer-sama?. " Tanya Euclid, Rizevim mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Euclid

" untuk sekarang biarkan mereka berdua menikmati kesenangannya, Euclid-kun, kita urus perang ini dulu sebelum memasuki perang yang sesungguhnya. " Ucap Rizevim, Euclid hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Rizevim.

And cut~

Maa..., aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi, kalian masih mereview meskipun aku sudah melarang kalian, hah~, terserahlah aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, yang jelas aku sudah melarang dan jika kalian tetap melakukannya, apalah dayaku yang hanya bisa mojok dikamar sambil bergumam gak jelas...,

The Almighty : Rise of Humankind merupakan cerita yangku bentuk dengan mengambil alur dan jalan cerita yang sama dengan beberapa refresh yang baru dan berbeda dengan The Almighty sebelumnya dan disini perbedaannya cukup drastis?, bukan?. Naruto dan Grayfia bertemu dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer namun Naruto dan Rizevim tidak bertarung, berbeda fic yang sebelum dimana mereka langsung bertarung pada saat awal pertemuan mereka...,

Ini baru permulaan, aku akan merubah semuannya secara perlahan, perlahan sekali, jadi kalian tunggulah chapter yang akan datang sampai chapter 31, yang mungkin akan memakan waktu setengah tahun lebih..., jadi bertahanlah, oke?..., dan jika fic ini maupun yang lain terlambat harap maklumi, aku memiliki kehidupan di Real world, jadi jangan memaksaku untuk update cepat karena itu percuma saja, aku akan mengupdate ficku ketika fic itu telah selesaiku buat, dan jika belum selesai tunggu saja, simple bukan?.

Aku rasa sudah semua, jadi sampai jumpa dimasa depan..., see you next time, minna-san, jaa ne!?.,


	3. Chapter 3

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 03

Sring~

Disebuah tenda milik Pasukan Anti Old-satan, Sebuah kilatan petir muncul dan dari kilatan itu muncul dua orang yang langsung jatuh diatas ranjang, Naruto menghela nafas lega karena berhasil kabur dari Istana Lucifer...,

" Grayfia-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?. "

Ucap Naruto pada seorang perempuan bersurai perak yang berada dipelukannya, perempuan itu tidak menjawab dan hanya bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berlari keluar tenda meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian Grayfia dengan pandangan bingung...,

" dia kenapa?. "

Gumam Naruto pada dirinya, Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan bangkit dari ranjang lalu menatap sekeliling, tenda ini pasti milik pasukan Anti Old-satan, itu artinya dia berada dimarkas utama Anti Old-Satan...,

Naruto terus menatap sekitar sebelum pandanganya terkunci pada sebuah kunai bercabang tiga diatas meja, disebelah kunai itu terdapat sebuah buku berwarna cokelat kusam diatas meja, Naruto berjalan mendekati buku itu, ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat tulisan diatas buku itu bergerak dan membentuk sebuah kanji yang bisa ia baca..., [My Lovely Sister]..., Naruto menatap datar hal itu.

" Sister Complex..., "

Ucap Naruto datar sebelum tanpa permisi Naruto membuka dan membaca isi buku itu, perlahan wajah datar Naruto luntur dan digantikan wajah serius ketika ia membaca halaman demi halaman sebelum akhirnya ia menutupnya dan meletakannya kembali diatas meja...,

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan Sebuah senyuman miris terpatri diwajah Naruto sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar tenda dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak...,

" menyedihkan... "

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia melangkah keluar meninggalkan tenda itu...

\- Grayfia Side -

Sementara itu, Grayfia terlihat tengah duduk dan menatap kosong tanah gersang didepannya, iris peraknya terlihat memerah tanda ia baru saja menumpahkan kesedihannya disana...

" disini kau rupanya... "

Grayfia yang mendengar sebuah suara melirik kebelakang dimana ia melihat Naruto tengah berjalan kearahnya, ia menatap sejenak Naruto sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan...

" mau apa kau kesini, Uzumaki. "

Ucap Grayfia datar, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya mendengar nama Marganya dipanggil oleh Grayfia, Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya mental Grayfia sedang kacau sekarang...,

" maa, maaf jika aku menganggu, tapi bolehkah jika aku duduk?. "

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia hanya melirik sejenak sebelum kembali menatap kedepan, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan duduk disebelah Grayfia dan menatap kedepan menikmati tanah gersang sejauh mata memandang...,

Hening...

Keduanya tidak ada yang bicara dan hanya menatap kedepan dengan datar sampai Grayfia melirik kearah Naruto, " aku tanya mau apa kau kesini, Uzumaki... " ucap Grayfia, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia menoleh kearah Grayfia.

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin disini saja, tidak ada alasan khusus. "

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, " kalau begitu pergilah, ada orang lain yang menggunakan tempat ini..., " ucap Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan...,

" Euclid Lucifuge..., adalah adikmu bukan?. "

Tanya Naruto melirik kearah Grayfia yang menegang, sebelum ia terdiam dan mengangguk pelan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kedepan

" mau mendengar sebuah cerita?, "

Tanya Naruto namun hanya diabaikan oleh Grayfia, Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit yang berwarna ungu itu...,

" dulu, ada sebuah keluarga, keluarga yang bahagia, keluarga ini memiliki 3 orang anak, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, keluarga ini dikatakan sangat harmonis ditempat mereka tinggal, canda dan tawa selalu menemani kebersamaan mereka, namun..., itu semua hanya topeng, topeng yang menutupi kegelapan yang kelam..., "

Ucap Naruto pelan, Grayfia yang mulai tertarik mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Naruto..., Naruto menarik nafas dan melanjutkan.

" hal itu berawal ketika Anak pertama dari keluarga itu dinyatakan memiliki keanehan pada tubuhnya, Anak pertama dari keluarga itu tidak memiliki apa yang biasa dimiliki oleh anak-anak didaerahnya, mendengar hal itu kedua orang tua dari anak pertama ini shock dan tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi namun kenyataan membuat mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, dan dari situ semua berubah bagi sih Anak pertama..., "

Naruto menghentikan ceritanya dan melirik kearah Grayfia yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangan kembali menatap langit.

" karena keanehan ditubuh sih Anak pertama, keluarga bahagia itu mulai merubah perlakuan mereka pada sih anak pertama, mereka mengabaikan sih Anak pertama, tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, dan menganggap sih Anak pertama bagaikan kaca transparan..., dan hal itu semakin diperburuk ketika sesuatu hari datang sebuah petapa yang mengatakan jika Anak kedua dari keluarga itu suatu saat akan membawa perubahan besar pada dunia..., mendengar ramalan dari petapa itu, keluarga sih Anak pertama semakin mengabaikan sih anak pertama dan hanya memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada sih anak kedua dan ketiga..., "

Naruto memejamkan matanya, sebelum ia membuka matanya dan menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan...,

" melihat kedua orang tuanya tidak lagi mencurahkan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada anak pertama, sih anak pertama kecewa berat, sih anak pertama mencoba mendapatkan kembali perhatian kedua orang tuanya dengan berbagai cara dari cara yang lembut, sampai dengan cara berbuat keonaran dengan harapan bahwa kedua orang tuanya memperhatikannya, namun hal itu justru menumbuhkan rasa benci dihati kedua orang tuanya, dan pada tahap yang tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, sih anak pertama untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari kedua orang tuanya..., ia dipukul, ditampar bahkan tak ragu ditendang...,

Kini sih anak pertama tidak dianggap lagi sebagai anak mereka dan dengan tega kepala keluarga sih anak pertama itu menghapus nama sih Anak pertama dari daftar silsilah keluarga mereka..., dan hal itu membuat sih Anak pertama untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menyerah, menyerah untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya kembali..., dengan membawa rasa sakit hati, kekecewaan, kesedihan dan dendam, sih anak pertama pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang sudah tidak menganggapnya lagi..., namun tanpa disadari sih anak pertama ada yang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi sedih..., dan orang itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi sih Anak pertama..., "

" lalu apa yang terjadi pada Anak pertama itu, Naruto-san. "

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Grayfia yang juga menatap kearahnya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

" ah, setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang, Akhirnya sih anak pertama sampai disebuah tempat, ditempat itu hanya ditinggali oleh satu orang kakek tua, disana akhirnya sih anak pertama menemukan kebahagiannya yang selama ini ia inginkan, perhatian, kasih sayang yang selama ini ia inginkan telah ia dapatkan dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya, ia sangat senang, senang sekali karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia mendapatkan kasih sayang..., tak hanya itu bahkan sih anak pertama ditempat itu mendapatkan seorang Sahabat yang mengikat sumpah hidup dan mati dengannya, sih anak pertama bahagia, sangat bahagia..., dan untuk pertama kalinya sih anak pertama dapat tersenyum dan tertawa tulus dari hatinya, hati yang telah membeku selama beberapa tahun itu..., "

Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum ia membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Grayfia yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...,

" kenapa, kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku, Naruto-san. "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, " karena kau dan sih anak pertama memiliki persamaan, kalian kehilangan segalanya hanya karena satu kesalahan... " ucap Naruto membuat Grayfia terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu.

" dan disinilah perbedaan antara kau dan sih anak pertama, didalam cerita sih anak pertama berusaha mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang meskipun bukan dari kedua orang tuanya, dan diakhir cerita tadi sih anak pertama akhirnya mendapatkan kasih sayang yang selama ini ia inginkan..., sementara kau, kau hanya bersedih dan menyesali kesalahan yang pernah kau perbuat tanpa berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu, Grayfia. "

Ucap Naruto pelan, Grayfia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya...,

" maa, jika kau memiliki kesalahan pada adikmu, minta maaflah, berusahalah agar adikmu memaafkan kesalahanmu setelah itu aku yakin dia akan kembali kepadamu, Grayfia. "

Ucap Naruto yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan Grayfia yang terdiam merenungkan setiap perkataan Naruto, dan sebuah senyuman tipis pun terpatri diwajah cantik Grayfia...,

"berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan kah?..., "

\- Markas Utama Anti Old Satan -

" kita dalam masalah serius..., "

Gumam Sirzech Gremory, pemimpin pasukan Anti Old-Satan itu bergumam Despresi, disebelah kanan Sirzech, seorang Iblis bersurai hijau dengan aura misterius disekitar tubuhnya menatap Sirzech sejenak.

" jatuhnya benteng barat daya membuat pertahanan kita kian melemah, juga tertangkapnya Grayfia, terlukanya Natasha, dipertempuran sebelumnya membuat daya serang pasukan kita berkurang drastis dan kondisi ini diperburuk oleh Serafall yang terkena Racun dan tak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang..., "

Ucap Ajuka, Falbium, Iblis dengan wajah dan Aura kemalasan yang tercetak jelas pada dirinya menatap kearah Sirzech.

" ditambah dengan semakin gencarnya pasukan Pro Old Satan menyerang wilayah pertahanan kita hal itu memperburuk situasi kita dan menurunkan mental para , jika begini terus maka hanya menunggu waktu sampai kita benar-benar kalah. "

Ucap Falbium, Sirzech memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, menjadi pemimpin diusia muda bukanlah hal mudah, ia harus mengomando para iblis muda untuk melawan para iblis tua yang berpengalaman dalam perang saudara ini...,

" sial, situasinya lebih buruk dari yang ku duga, "

Gumam Sirzech pelan, Ajuka dan Falbium menatap kearah Sirzech yang tengah menghela nafas.

" pilihan apa yang kita punya sekarang, Falbium?. "

Tanya Sirzech, Falbium terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Sirzech dengan wajah serius.

" Kita bis-, "

" Sirzech!?..., "

Sebuah suara teriakan membuat perkataan Falbium terpotong, ketiga iblis yang ada disana mengalihkan pandangannya keara tirai masuk tenda dan seketika mata mereka membulat, disana tepat berdiri seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak digerai mengenakan armor tempur ringan dengan balutan dress putih dibalik armor itu...,

" Sirzech!, kita harus bicara sekarang!. "

" Gra-Grayfia!, ba-bagaimana kau bisa ada disini!, bu-bukannya kau.., "

" itu juga yang ingin aku ceritakan, tapi sebelum itu... Naruto-san!, masuklah!. "

Ucap Grayfia, Sirzech dan kedua temannya menatap bingung Grayfia sebelum dari balik tirai muncul seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang panjang, iris Blue-Shappire miliknya menatap datar kedepan sebelum menjadi malas ketika teralih pada Grayfia

" ada apa?, "

Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Grayfia Naruto itu, Grayfia memasang wajah cemberut ketika mendengar nada datar Naruto.

" Ayolah, Naruto-san?, aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi?. "

" hah~, ya kau sudah minta maaf tapi, mana terimakasihku?, kau melupakannya..., "

Ucap Naruto datar membuat Grayfia tersentak sedikit sebelum tertawa gugup, " he-hehehe, Te-terimakasih karena telah menghiburku, Naruto-san. " ucap Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sebelum tersenyum tipis.

" ucapan terimakasih diterima!, "

Ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya, sebelum sedetik kemudian senyum cerah itu lenyap digantikan wajah datar.

" jadi?, ada apa kau memyeretku kesini?. "

Tanya Naruto ulang, Grayfia terdiam sebelum menepuk dahihya pelan, " ah, maaf..., aku melupakannya. " ucap Grayfia sebelum ia berbalik dan menatap ketiga sahabat masa kecilnya.

" Minna-san, perkenalkan dia adalah Ma-, ehem!. Maksudku Iblis yang membantuku lolos dari sergapan para Iblis Elit Lucifer diperbatasan Mekai, dan namanya, Uzumaki Naruto. "

Ucap Grayfia memperkenalkan Naruto yang menundukan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda perkenalan, Sirzech, Falbium dan Ajuka menatap pemuda itu sejenak bukankah pemuda itu pemuda yang sama yang Grayfia bawa kesini, ketiganya menyipitkan mata mereka melihat pemuda itu, aura yang ia keluarkan memang terasa seperti iblis namun samar-samar terdapat aura lain ditubuhnya, mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka menundukan sedikit kepala mereka.

" Sirzech Gremory, pemimpin utama pasukan Anti Old-satan...,salam kenal Naruto-san. "

" Ajuka Astaroth, salam kenal. "

" Falbium Glaysa-Laboras, Salam kenal..., Hoamm.., "

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Grayfia meminta agar Sirzech menjelaskan situasi mereka sekarang, Sirzech pun mulai menceritakan awal dari kekalahan mereka, terlukanya Natasha dan Serafall yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat racun dipertempuran sebelumnya, Grayfia terkejut mendengar dua sahabatnya kini tengah dalam kondisi terluka, sementara Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan saja...,

" begitulah, Grayfia. Kondisi kita sangat buruk..., Natasha dan Serafall, tanpa kedua orang itu kekuatan tempur kita menurun drastis..., "

Ucap Sirzech, sebelum ia menghela nafas frustrasi, Grayfia menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, ini semua salahnya karena dirinya pasukan Anti Old-satan mengalami kekalahan beruntun dan akibat dirinya juga kedua Sahabatnya terluka...,

Naruto melirik kearah Grayfia yang terlihat menundukan kepalanya, Naruto menghela nafas dan membisikan sesuatu pada Grayfia yang membuat Grayfia langsung menatap cepat kearah Naruto yang hanya bisa memasang senyuman tipis... Senyuman yang seolah berkata ' semua baik-baik saja ', Grayfia tersenyum dan mengangguk...,

" kau bisa mengurus yang satu ini, Grayfia. sementara aku, akan pergi mengerjakan sesuatu..., "

Ucap Naruto yang langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Grayfia yang tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto, Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falbium menatap hal itu dengan pandangan tak percaya...,

' lelaki itu, bukan orang sembarangan dia bisa menjinakan Iblis betina menakutkan ini..., '

\- Change Scene -

Naruto POV

Aku menatap datar kedepan, entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku ikut campur dalam perang Saudara kaum iblis ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, 'teman' pertamaku didunia ini sedang dalam kesulitan, sebagai teman aku harus membantunya...,

" ah, Maaf, apa kau tahu tenda dimana Natasha Phenex-sama dirawat. "

Aku bertanya pada Iblis perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti pakaian seorang perawat, Iblis itu terdiam dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dengan curiga, aku memahami tatapannya itu, pakaian yang kukenakan memang mencurigakan, jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasku sampai menyentuh mata kaki, siapapun yang melihatku pasti akan curiga.

" maaf, tapi aku harus segera menemuinya, aku diminta oleh Sirzech Gremory-sama untuk mengobati tunangannya itu..., "

Ucapku menyakinkan Iblis didepanku, Iblis didepanku menatapku dengan curiga sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menatapku serius, wah!, wajahnya terlalu dekat!?.

" katakan padaku bagaimana kau mengeja nama Natasha-Sama?..., "

What?, pertanyaan macam apa ini, aku mengaruk leher belakangku dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kikuk. " aku rasa ada huruf N-nya disana..., " ucapku, Iblis perempuan itu menatapku sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

" baiklah, kalau begitu anda tinggal berbelok disana dan lihat tenda yang paling besar, disitulah Natasha-Sama dan Serafall-Sama dirawat. "

Aku mengangguk dan berterimakasih pada iblis betina itu sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakiku mencari tenda yang dimaksud, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku sampai didepan tenda mewah didepanku...,

Aku menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum aku memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, didalam aku melihat para iblis mulai dari iblis pria dan wanita terlihat berlari kesana kemari dengan wajah panik.

" cepat siapkan peralatan!, Serafall-Sama dalam kondisi Kritis!. "

Aku menatap datar hal itu sebelum aku melangkah mendekati para dokter?, yang terlihat sibuk melakukan perawatan pada Iblis bersura hitam panjang yang kini tergeletak diatas kasur rawat, tubuhnya terlihat banyak sekali ruam-ruam dibeberapa bagian..., Kondisinya sudah parah, jika dibiarkan lebih lanjut maka Iblis bernama Serafall ini akan mati...,

" biar aku yang mengatasi pasien ini..., berikan aku sebaskom air, dan beberapa alat bedah..., cepat!. "

Ucapku membuat para dokter dan perawat disana menatapku dengan pandanga bingung...,

" Siapa kau!, kenapa kau bisa masuk kete-, "

" hentikan omonganmu itu dan cepat sediakan semua yang kuminta!, dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk mendengar ocehanmu itu!, "

Ucapku tegas membuat semua tersentak dan dengan cepat berhamburan menyiapkan keperluan yang kuminta...,

" ini semua yang kau minta, Dok. "

" bagus, letakan itu disini, dan setelah itu diamlah, aku butuh konsentrasi salah sedikit saja, nyawa Serafall-sama akan terancam, paham!. "

Ucapku membuat semua orang disana serempak mengangguk, aku menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum segera melakukan Operasi pengangkatan racun..., aku meminta pada para perawat perempuan melepas pakaian Serafall, awalnya mereka sedikit ragu padaku sebelum aku jelaskan cara pengobatanku, dan akhirnya mereka mau melepaskan pakaian Serafall, Ehem!..., well, dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus..., ah, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku memulai mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya...,

( A/N : Scene ini sama seperti Scene dimana Sakura mengeluarkan Racun Sasori dari tubuh Kankuro, )

aku menarik tanganku cepat dan terlihatlah air yang sebelumnya bening kini mulai tercemar warna ungu kehitaman, aku meletakan air itu dibaskom didekatku dan menghela nafas...,

" sekarang tinggal sedikit lagi..., "

Aku mengangkat tanganku keatas dan mulai mengalirkan chakraku kejari telunjuk dan tengahku lalu dengan gerakan cepat aku menotok beberapa bagian tubuh Serafall...,

Setelah aku menotok tubuhnya aku memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan, sedetik setelah tubuh mungil itu menegang sebelum ia memuntahkan darah dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, darah itu berwarna merah dengan sedikit hitam...,

Aku menghela nafas, operasi sukses, aku mengelap keringatku yang memenuhi dahiku dengan kain yang diberikan perawat disebelahku.

" baik, dia akan selamat, aku sudah mengeluarkan hampir semua racun ditubuhnya, sekarang tinggal memberinya beberapa herbal untuk menertalisirkan racun yang tersisa ditubuhnya..., "

Aku melihat tubuh Serafall, ruam-ruam ditubuhnya kini tersisa sedikit, aku menghela nafas lega, dengan begini ia akan baik-baik saja..., aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika semua orang bertepuk tangan padaku...,

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian-pujian dari para dokter dan perawat disana, satu selesai, sekarang tinggal satu lagi..., aku bertanya dimana tempat Natasha dirawat, dan kali ini perawat yang kutanya dengan senang hati mengantarkanku ketempat Natasha...,

Sesampainya disana aku melihat seorang bishoujo bersurai pirang tengah tertidur diatas kasur, aku menatap Bishoujo itu dengan pandangan intens, tidak ada luka ditubuhnya, aku rasa ini berkat kemampuan Clan Phenex, Clan dengan kemampuan Regenerasi tingkat tinggi, namun ada yang aneh dari Phenex satu ini, ia tidak menerima luka apapun ditubuhnya lantas kenapa Phenex yang satu ini tidak kunjung sadar...,

Aku bergelut dengan pikiranku sebelum aku mencoba menyentuh denyut nadi ditangannya, aku berkonsentrasi merasakan denyut nadi Phenex ini..., denyut nadi lemah, dan sesuatu yang disebut Demonic power ditubuhnya Kacau..., Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

" ini..., Genjutsu?. Pantas saja dia tidak sadarkan diri, ia terkena serangan Genjutsu..., "

aku tidak menyangka didunia ini ada juga iblis yang bisa menggunakan Teknik Ilusi, meski tidak sekuat Tsuyokomi milik Itachi, tapi tetap saja serangan mental yang dilancarkan cukup untuk membuat Iblis Bishoujo ini mengalami Mind Break...,

" ini tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, ia akan kehilangan akalnya jika dibiarkan lebih lama lagi..., "

Aku mengenggam tangan Phenex-sama..., tangan yang halus, maa..., seperti yang diharapkan dari Iblis terhormat dari Clan Phenex.

" maaf, aku pinjam sebentar..., "

Aku langsung melakukan segel tangan, dan dengan cepat menghentakan tanganku kekepalanya...,

[ Genjutsu : Kai ]

aku memeriksa kembali aliran Demonic Power milik Natasha dan yap, alirannya kembali seperti semula.

" yosh, dengan begini ia akan sadar beberapa saat lagi..., "

Ya, dengan begini mereka akan bisa kembali berperang dalam waktu beberapa hari, Aku tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa disadari oleh siapapun...,

\- Naruto POV End -

\- Change Scene -

Dimarkas utama, Grayfia menceritakan semua yang alami, Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falbium mendengarkan dengan seksama..,

" jadi, adikmu, Euclid, masih hidup dan sekarang berada dipihak Rizevim?. "

Tanya Sirzech Serius, Grayfia menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan, Sirzech yang melihat hal itu menghela nafas.., Ajuka terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Grayfia.

" Euclid, Iblis yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai 'Akuma No Faker', kemampuan meniru miliknya tidak bisa diremehkan, hanya sekali lihat dia bisa meniru Formula Aksara Magic milik musuhnya..., "

Ajuka mengatakan itu dengan datar, Falbium menambahkan.

" hanya True Form milik Sirzech dan Aksara rumit milik Ajuka saja yang sulit untuk ia tiru, sebab itu adalah Orginal Mahou milik kalian, mencoba menguasainya tanpa penelitian terlebih dahulu sama saja bunuh diri..., "

Grayfia mengangguk, memang benar Otouto-nya memiliki bakat untuk Mengcopy Magic Milik orang lain hanya dengan sekali lihat, hanya sihir Orginal yang sangat rumit atau membutuhkan stamina yang luar biasa yang tidak bisa ia tiru, dan disini True Form Sirzech dan Aksara Rumit Ajuka, Kankara Formula. Mahou yang tidak bisa ditiru Euclid.

" ya, Euclid memang Lucifuge sejati, kepintarannya jauh diatasku, selama ini ia tidak pernah mengasah fisiknya tapi kecerdasan yang ia punya tidak bisa diremehkan..., "

" Hooh~, jadi dia type Ahli siasat ya..., "

Sebuah suara dibelakang Grayfia mengejutkan semua yang ada disana, mereka menatap kearah orang yang berdiri dibelakang Grayfia, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Iblis disana memasang ekspresi bersahabat.

" ah, maaf..., aku mengejutkan kalian ya?. "

Ucap Naruto ramah, Grayfia menenangkan detak jantungnya yang ia kira sempat berhenti tadi, sebelum ia mengarahkan Glare mematikan pada Naruto.

" Naruto-san!, kebiasaan muncul secara tiba-tiba mu itu suatu saat bisa membuat orang lain kena serangan jantung!. "

" huh~, begitu ya?, maa..., maa..., akukan sudah minta maaf. "

" minta maaflah dengan ekspresi yang benar!?. "

" eh~, tapi aku biasa meminta maaf ya, seperti ini..., "

Ketiga Iblis yang lain memperhatikan perdebatan antara pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan Grayfia, mereka menatap intens Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah gugup karena Grayfia memojokannya secara Verbal...,

' iblis ini, sejak kapan ia ada dibelakang Grayfia, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya..., '

Batin ketiga Iblis itu, akhirnya perdebatan Antara Naruto dan Grayfia berakhir dan pemenangnya?, sudah jelas Grayfia, perempuan itu benar-benar menyerang dan berhasil memojokan Naruto secara Verbal...,

" Ha'i, Ha'i, aku minta maaf, sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!, "

" ummu, itu baru benar, "

Ucap Grayfia dibarengi dengan senyuman puas, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal..., entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Iblis perak ini...,

" jadi, bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk membalikan keadaan ini?. "

Tanya Naruto datar, membuat Grayfia terdiam, Naruto menghela nafas.

" begitu, ya... Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian karena Barrier itu memang harus segera dihancurkan, jika tidak maka kalian akan terus menerus mengalami kekalahan, "

Ucap Naruto datar, Keempat iblis didepan Naruto menundukan kepalanya sedikit, sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengalami frustasi dalam perang ini, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Grayfia.

" Nee, Grayfia-san..., bisa kau jelaskan padaku secara rinci tentang Kekkai yang menutupi Castil si Tua Bangka itu?. "

" jika kau ingin penjelasan tentang Pillar of Barrier itu, maka aku bersedia menjelaskan. "

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada Iblis bersurai hijau yang mengeluarkan aura misterius diseluruh tubuhnya, jika tidak salah nama Iblis itu, Ajuka?, Ajuka Astaroth?.

" jika anda tidak keberatan, maka tolong jelaskan. "

Ucap Naruto, Ajuka terdiam sebelum ia menjentikan jarinya, seketika lingkaran sihir dengan lambang clan Astaroth muncul diatas meja dan memperlihatkan replika hologram Castil Lucifer yang dikelilingi Barrier berwarna merah.

" ini, adalah Castil Lucifer, dan Kubah merah yang menutupi Castil ini adalah Pillar Of Barrier, Pillar of Barrier merupakan teknik pertahanan tertinggi yang dimiliki bangsa iblis, Barrier ini pernah digunakan sekali dalam Great War untuk menahan gerakan dua naga Surgawi yang mengamuk ditengah Great War, jadi ketahanan Barrier ini tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, "

Ucap Ajuka, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, Heavenly Dragon, Red Emperor, dan White Emperor, menahan dua makhluk itu sekaligus ya..., uhm..., jadi ini masih dibawah Ninpou : Shikisekiyoujin milik para hokage ya..., Ajuka melanjutkan.

" Barrier ini diaktifkan oleh sebuah Artifak kuno buatan Yondai Maou generasi pertama, Formula Aksara Sihir Magic ini disimpan didalam sebuah Mutiara berwarna merah darah, yang saat ini disimpan dan dijaga ketat diruang harta dicastil Lucifer..., "

Ucap Ajuka sebelum ia menjentikan jarinya lagi dan seketika Gambar hologram terganti lagi dan kali ini menunjukan sebuah Benda berbentul bulat sempurna berwarna merah,

" ini adalah benda yang aku maksud tadi, menurut informasi yang kami terima, benda ini ada dicastil Lucifer..., jika kita bisa mengambil mutiara ini dan menghancurkannya maka Pillar of Barrier akan lenyap, "

Ucap Ajuka, Falbium mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap serius kearah Hologram didepannya.

" masalahnya, benda ini ada didalam Barrier menyusahkan itu, jangankan mengambil, menembuh kedalam saja lebih sulit daripada mengambilnya..., "

" sulit?, tapi aku rasa itu mudah, aku sudah berhasil menyusup ke Castil Lucifer dan uhm, bukankah benda ini yang kalian bicarakan?. "

Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan mutiara berwarna merah darah, Ajuka, Falbium dan Sirzech bersedekap pelan dan mengangguk pelan, berbeda dengan Grayfia yang menatap Shock kearah Naruto.

" ya benar, benda itu yang kita bicarakan. "

" hah~, benar bentuknya seperti itu..., "

" maa, hebat juga kau memiliki benda itu, Hoam..., "

Ucap ketiga Iblis itu, ketiganya mengangguk-angguk pelan sebelum ketiganya terdiam ketika menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat ketiga iblis itu menyabet kepala mereka dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang memegang Mutiara merah ditangannya...,

Hening~

Sirzech, Falbium, dan Ajuka menjatuhkan rahang mereka dan menatap terkejut Naruto yang hanya tersenyum simpuh..., Grayfia menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan gemetar.

" ka-kau, ba-bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan benda itu?. "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Grayfia dengan pandangan bingung, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya...,

" uhm?, jika tidak salah ingat, aku mendapatkannya sebelum aku membebaskanmu dari penjara khusus itu?. "

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia dan ketiga Iblis yang lain semakin Shock mendengar perkataan enteng dari Naruto, nenyusup dan mengambil harta dicastil lucifer bisa dilakukan semudah itu!?, Naruto yang melihat semua terkejut mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

" maa, aku serahkan ini pada kalian, dengan begini kalian bisa melakukan serangan balik, dan mungkin memenangkan peperangan saudara ini..., "

Ucap Naruto meletakan Bola Mutiara itu diatas meja dan berjalan berbalik mendekati Grayfia, Naruto menepuk surai perak Grayfia dan tersenyum tipis.

" aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian, dan Grayfia, gunakan benda pemberianku jika kau sedang dalam bahaya, goyangkan saja dan kau akan selamat, " Ucap Naruto sebelum melangkah pergi, Grayfia tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap Naruto yang melangkah keluar tenda.

" Na-Naruto-san, ka-kau mau kemana?. "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto menghentikan langkah tepat didepan pintu keluar, Naruto berbalik dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

" aku ingin pergi ketempat tinggalku sementara, aku sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam urusan Kalian, jadi aku rasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup aku ikut campur dalam urusan kalian, sisanya kalian putuskan sendiri..., "

" ka-kalau begitu, ba-bagaimana caranya kami menemuimu nanti?, kami tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalmu, Naruto-san. "

Naruto yang baru saja menyentuh tirai tenda terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan datar sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya...,

" kau tinggal memanggilku saja, dan aku akan menjemputmu, Grayfia-san. "

Ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkan para iblis yang masih menatap Shock kearah Mutiara merah yang ada diatas meja, Ajuka menoleh kearah Grayfia yang berdiri menatap kepergian Naruto.

" Grayfia, apa pemuda itu yang kau ceritakan pada kami sebelumnya?, "

Ucap Ajuka, Grayfia terdiam sebelum mengangguk pelan, Falbium menoleh kearah Grayfia...,

" ya, dialah orang yang sudah membebaskanku dari penjara Lucifer tua itu, "

Ucap Grayfia tanpa menoleh, saat semua tengah terkejut mendengar perkataan Grayfia, tiba-tiba seorang iblis berpakaian dokter?, masuk kedalam tenda dengan raut wajah seperti orang yang dikejar hutang?.

" Sirzech-sama!, Se-Serafall-sama!, dan Na-Natasha-sama su-sudah sadar!. "

Ucap Dokter itu, membuat semua yang ada disana kembali terkejut, dokter itu menenangkan nafasnya sebelum ia melanjutkan.

" saya tidak percaya, mereka berdua bisa sadar setelah menerima Racun berbahaya Hydra dan Illusion Mahou dari keturunan Maou Beelzebub dan Maou Asmodeus, ini semua berkat teknik pengobatan luar biasa yang dimiliki dokter yang anda panggil, Sirzech-sama..., "

Ucap Dokter itu bersemangat, Sirzech terdiam sebelum ia menatap bingung Dokter yang terlihat kagum dengan sosok Dokter yang ia kirim?.

" tunggu dulu, aku tidak pernah mengutus seorang dokter untuk menyembuhkan Serafall dan Natasha, "

Ucap Sirzech membuat Dokter itu tersadar dari keterkagumannya dan menatap cepat Sirzech...,

" hah?, apa yang anda katakan, Beliau berkata jika Beliau diutus oleh anda untuk menyembuhkan Serafall-sama dan Natasha-sama..., "

Ucap Dokter itu, Ajuka terdiam sebelum ia menatap serius Dokter itu, " katakan pada kami, seperti apa rupa dokter yang mengaku sebagai utusan Sirzech?. " tanya Ajuka, Dokter itu terdiam, keringat perlahan meluncur dari pelipisnya.

" ji-jika tidak salah, ia memiliki perawakan seperti pemuda berusia 17-19 tahun, rambutnya berwarna pirang, mata berwarna Shappire, dan ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dari leher sampai mata kaki..., "

Ucap Dokter itu, semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu membulatkan mata mereka, ciri-ciri itukan!?...,

" apa ada yang salah, Sirzech-sama?. "

Tanya Dokter itu membuat Sirzech tersadar dari keterkejurannya, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

" tidak, tidak ada, kau boleh kembali, dan terimakasih sudah menyampaikan berita ini pada kami, "

Ucap Sirzech, Dokter itu mengangguk pelan dan undur diri dari sana, Falbium menatap kearah Mutiara didepannya.

" tidak hanya berhasil menyusup kedalam Castil Lucifer, dan juga bisa mengambil Mutiara ini lalu kabur dengan mudahnya dari sana, sekarang ia juga Ahli dalam bidang penyembuhan?, jika dia bisa bertarung, maka ia adalah Iblis paling sempurna yang pernah aku lihat..., "

Ucap Falbium, Ajuka mengangguk membenarkan, " jika ia memiliki kemampuan bertarung tingkat tinggi maka, sebagai musuh dia sangat berbahaya..., " ucap Ajuka, Grayfia yang sedaritadi terdiam berbalik dan menatap kearah tiga sahabat masa kecilnya.

" aku rasa dia memang berbahaya sebagai musuh, dan masalah kemampuan bertarung maka aku bisa berkata dia memiliki kemampuan bertarung tingkat tinggi..., "

Ucap Grayfia, Sirzech terdiam sebelum ia menatap kearah Grayfia, " kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, Grayfia. " Tanya Sirzech, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap kedepan dengan serius.

" apa kalian masih ingat ketika aku bercerita jika aku diserang oleh pasukan elit Lucifer diperbatasan mekai?, waktu itu aku berhasil mengalahkan sebagian besar dari mereka, namun hal itu membuat Stamina dan Demonic Power milikku hampir habis dan saat itu tiga pasukan Lucifer yang tersisa berniat menyerangku dengan Mahou gabungan... Tenaga yang tinggal sedikit membuatku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menghindar dan hanya pasrah dengan ajalku saja saat itu...,

... Tapi disaat ajalku tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto-san, muncul dan mengalahkan mereka semua...

.

.

.

..., hanya dalam satu jentikan saja..., "

And Cut~

Aku disini menjelaskan kemampuan Naruto lewat pandangan orang lain, Naruto disini lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil keputusan, dan juga disini Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ikut langsung dalam medan pertempuran, ia hanya membantu sebatas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sirzech dan ketiga pemimpin lainnya.

Disini aku juga membuat Euclid, adik dari Grayfia, memiliki kelebihan layaknya Emiya Shirou, ia bisa meniru Formula Aksara Sihir musuh hanya dalam satu kali lihat, untuk saat ini aku belum menunjukan kemampuan sejati karanganku pada Euclid, mungkin akan ku tunjukan dilain kesempatan?.

Chapter depan, adalah Chapter dimana Naruto akan melawan Sirzech secara All Out, dan Dichapter depan aku akan membuat Naruto tetap diunderworld untuk mengurus beberapa hal, dan tentu saja, ehem!, akan ada kejutan didepannya...,

Naruto diunderworld akan memakan beberapa chapter sebelum akhirnya naek kedunia atas, mulai dari menyempurnakan kemampuannya kembali, sampai keacara pernikahan dan kelahiran..., setelah itu baru mereka pergi kedunia atas untuk mencari anggota Peeragenya, dan kali ini aku tidak akan mengskip petualangan Naruto melawan beberapa dewa utama di Mitologi lain...,

Greeck, Nordik, Egypt, Celtic, Shinto, Buddha, dan Hindu sebagai finalnya melawan Ophis or Red?, juga aku berniat membuat Naruto berurusan dengan beberapa pemimpin makhluk mitologi seperti, Yasaka no Kitsune, Raja iblis-Tengu, Alucard, dan masih banyak lagi, jika ada saran, berikan aku Referensi Wikipedianya, maka aku akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan...,

Maa, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku pada kalian, dan aku mohon bantuannya yak..., maa semua, sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya. Bye...,

Phantom Out!

 **Minal aidin wal faizin**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 04

\- Lilith City -

\- Phenex Mansion -

" Hah~, "

Dimansion Phenex, terlihat seorang perempua cantik bersurai oirang digerai bebas, perempuan itu menatap kearah Ibu kota Lilith dengan pandangan bosan sebelum ia menghela nafas lagi.

" Grayfia, jika kau menghela nafas sekali lagi maka akan menjadi genap 100..., "

Grayfia yang tengah memandangi keramaian ibu kota Lilith menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang Bishoujo cantik bersurai pirang bergelombang, iris mata seindah ruby miliknya terkunci pada buku yang ada ditangannya...,

" Natasha, aku bosan!, sudah beberapa hari setelah kita memenangkan peperangan dan mengusir kakek tua Rizevim itu dari Mekai dan sekarang!, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan!, itu membuatku bosan!..., "

Keluh Grayfia, Natasha menghela nafas dan menutup buku ditangannya sebelum ia menatap Grayfia yang saat ini tengah meletakan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya...,

" aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Grayfia. Setelah memenangkan peperangan, Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium dan Serafall kini dilantik menjadi Yondai Maou yang baru dan hal itu membuat mereka berempat sibuk menyusun struktur kepemimpinan yang baru, dan sekarang hanya menyisakan kita berdua saja disini..., "

Ucap Natasha, Grayfia menoleh dan memasang wajah cemberut, " ya mau bagaimana lagi, mereka berempat memang pantas menjadi Maou, terutama Sirzech yang sekarang menjadi Lucifer dan Ajuka yang menjadi Beelzebub, aku tidak tahu jika mereka berdua memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang mengerikan..., "

Grayfia merinding ketika ia mengingat betapa berbahayanya Sirzech ketika memasuki Mode [True Form] miliknya apapun yang ia sentuh akan langsung lenyap tanpa bekas, dan ia juga ingat betapa menakutkannya Ajuka yang selalu kalem tiba-tiba menjadi serius dan membuat ratusan tembakan Demonic Power milik musuh diubahnya menjadi layaknya peluru kendali, dan memporak-porandakan pasukan musuh, wujud dari pengetahuan seorang Ajuka Astaroth, [Kankara Formula].

Natasha tertawa kecil, ia juga ada disaat kedua teman masa kecil mereka itu mengamuk gila-gilaan dimedan perang dan membabat habis pasukan musuh...,

" ya, aku juga baru pertama kali melihat kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya, tapi, kau jangan melupakan Serafall, si chibi itu bisa membuat ratusan musuh langsung membeku dengan kemampuan miliknya..., "

Ucap Natasha, Grayfia memutar matanya bosan, ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika Serafall memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat daerah dalam radius ratusan meter berubah menjadi padang Ice dalam satu kedipan mata, Grayfia menatap kearah luar dimana banyak sekali iblis yang tengah melakukan Aktifitas sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri diwajahnya.

" ya..., aku tidak menyangka, Sera yang paling pemalu dan lugu diantara kita kini tumbuh menjadi Iblis yang pantas menjadi seorang Maou. "

" ufufufu~, sebenarnya menurutku kau lah yang paling cocok menjadi Maou, Grayfia..., melihat bagaimana kemampuanmu dimedan perang..., [Ice Meteor], kau memang benar-benar Lucifuge sejati, Grayfia..., "

Ucap Natasha menatap ramah Grayfia yang menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan datar, Grayfia membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Natasha.

" kau terlalu merendah, kau kemarin hampir membuat medan perang menjadi lautan magma!, dan apa-apaan Phoniex raksasa itu, "

" ufufufu~, mau bagaimana lagi, lagian juga itu ide dari Falbium, dia menyuruh kita mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan kita untuk memenangkan peperangan kemarin..., "

Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas dan bersedekap pelan, ia tidak bisa berdebat lagi, Falbium, meskipun dimedan perang ia tidak terlalu mencolok tapi dialah otak dari Strategi peperangan, Grayfia merinding ketika mengingat Falbium menyusun rencana penyerangan dengan kemungkinan menang tinggi hanya dalam waktu singkat, dan juga dalam waktu singkat itu dia sudah menyiapkan puluhan rencana cadangan jika rencana utama mereka gagal...,

" ugh, sekarang aku paham kenapa waktu kecil kita dikatakan berbeda dengan iblis seusia kita..., "

" ufufufu~, hal itu tidak aneh, Grayfia..., waktu kecil kita sudah menjadi Iblis yang dijuluki sebagai keajaiban, tingkat perkembangan kita merupakan yang paling cepat daripada iblis usia kita dulu. "

Natasha dan Grayfia menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan, namun nampaknya tawa mereka harus terhenti karena tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu didobrak dengan keras...,

" Tidak Mau!, aku tidak mau mengurus kertas menyebalkan itu lagi!, "

" Leviathan-sama!, cepat kembali ketempat anda dan selesaikan tugas anda!, "

" Tidaaakkk!, aku tidak mau!, kertas-kertas itu tidak ada habisnya!, Ijinkan aku beristirahat!..., "

" tidak bisa, Leviathan-sama, anda adalah seorang Maou sekarang jadi kerjakan tugas anda demi bangsa iblis!, "

" Tidak Maaauuuu!, aku ingin istirahat!, aku lelah!, "

Grayfia dan Natasha sweatdrop melihat Serafall yang tengah memberontak dari seorang tertua iblis, terlihat kondisi Serafall yang seperti orang kelelahan, err..., bukan kelelahan, tapi memang kelelahan, tak lama setelah itu muncul Sirzech...,

" maaf, tapi bisakah anda lepaskan, Serafall?, biarkan dia beristirahat, lagipula tugas kami sudah hampir selesai jadi biarkan kami beristirahat sebentar. "

" ta-tapi, Lucifer-sama..., "

" hah~, biarkan kami beristirahat, kami sudah tiga hari mengerjakan dokumen itu dan kini semua hampir selesai. "

Disebelah Sirzech, Ajuka berkata dengan nada datar, Falbium yang ada disamping Ajuka menguap lebar, " ayolah, biarkan aku tidur, apa kau tidak lihat kantung mata kami?, " ucap Falbium sambil menunjukan kantung matanya yang seperti panda, Sirzech yang keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dari Falbium merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dan membukanya lalu menunjukannya pada tertua iblis itu...,

" ini, kami sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk istirahat dari pekerjaan kami, jadi biarkan kami beristirahat..., "

Ucap Sirzech, Tertua iblis itu terdiam dan membaca surat itu lalu menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

" baiklah, kalian boleh beristirahat selama 3 hari setelah itu kalian harus kembali mengurus sisa pekerjaan kalian..., "

Ucap tertua itu dan melepaskan Serafall yang langsung lari kearah Grayfia, Sirzech menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

" terimakasih~, "

Ucap Sirzech yang langsung melangkah dan duduk disamping Natasha sebelum ia menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat diatas pangkuan Natasha yang hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat tingkah Sirzech...,

" Sirzech-kun?, "

" Maaf, Natasha, ijin aku tidur sejenak, aku belum tidur dari tiga hari yang lalu..., "

" y-ya, tapi ada yang lain, ak-aku malu..., "

Ucap Natasha dengan wajah yang perlahan merona, Sirzech menguap lebar sebelum kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup, " biarkan saja, mereka juga ingin tidur, jadi selamat malam..., " ucap Sirzech yang langsung pergi menuju alam mimpi, Natasha menghela nafas sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Grayfia yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan Serafall yang tertidur dipelukan Grayfia, kedua perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ajuka dan Falbium yang tertidur dengan kepala mereka yang saling bersentuhan...,

Grayfia dan Natasha menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum keduanya tersenyum tipis, perlahan Grayfia mengendong Serafall dan meletakan keatas ranjang King Size itu, sementara Natasha mulai merapikah rambut crimson milik Sirzech yang acak-acakan sebelum mengelus surai crimson indah itu dengan lembut.

" ya ampun, tidak tidur selama tiga hari..., kalian berempat benar-benar payah..., "

Gumam pelan Grayfia sambil menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Serafall, Natasha tertawa kecil.

" dibalik kekuatan yang besar terdapat tanggung jawab yang besar juga, Grayfia..., beruntungnya kita tidak menjadi Maou..., "

Ucap Natasha dengan tawa kecil, Grayfia menatap Natasha sejenak sebelum ia ikut tertawa pelan...,

" kau benar, Natasha. "

\- time skip -

Disebuah hutan yang jauh dari peradaban terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah berkibar pelan ketika angin bertiup, pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu berjalan ditengah hutan, iris blue shappire miliknya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

" nee, Kukou..., hari ini kau ingin makan apa?, "

' uhm... apa ya?, ah!, kepiting! aku ingin memakannya!, '

" hah?, mana mungkin ditempat ini ada kepiting?, "

' uhm..., lalu yang disana itu apa?. '

" Kokuo, Kau sepertinya harus memeriksa matamu, disini tidak mungkin ada kepi-, "

Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Kokuo lewat Link Mind mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan seketika wajah Naruto langsung blank ketika melihat seekor makhluk yang menyerupai seekor kepiting berukuran besar dengan empat pasang capit besar nan tajam tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah Goa...

" beneran ada... yosh!, menu makan kita hari ini adalah kepiting!, "

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam Goa dan dalam beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dengan menyeret Kepiting berukuran besar yang sudah mati itu keluar Goa...,

" nee, Kokuo..., kau ingin diapakan kepiting ini?, "

Tanya Naruto, Kokuo didalam Mindscape memasang pose berpikir, sebelum ia menepuk tangannya, ' Kokuo ingin kepiting rebus!, ' ucap Kokuo, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan...

" tidak buruk juga, Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan merebus kepiting ini, "

Naruto berucap dengan semangat, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto sampai disebuah Goa yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal sementaranya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat tepat didepannya seorang perempuan bersurai perak tengah berdiri menunggu didepan mulut Goa.

" Grayfia-chan?, "

Ucap Naruto membuat Perempuan itu menoleh kebelakang sebelum sebuah senyuman terpampang diwajahnya, " Ohayou, Naruto-kun. " ucap perempuan yang dipanggil Grayfia itu, Naruto melangkah mendekati Grayfia dengan buruan dibelakangnya..,

" Ohayou, Grayfia-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?. "

Grayfia cemberut mendengar sapaan datar dari Naruto, " memangnya aku tidak boleh datang mengunjungi temanku?, " Tanya Grayfia membuat Naruto memasang wajah gugup.

" bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini, hora, bukankah Mekai masih sibuk mememulihkan diri paska perang saudara?, "

Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, " aku kesini ingin mengundangmu ketempat, Sirzech, dia ingin berterimakasih padamu karena berkat jasamu, kami bisa mengusir Rizevim dari dunia bawah, " ucap Grayfia, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap datar Grayfia dan melangkah masuk kedalam Goa.

" tidak perlu, aku hanya memberikan bantuan kecil, kalianlah yang memenangkan peperangan itu dengan perjuangan kalian, jadi tidak ada lagi alasan untuk aku menjawab undangan itu, "

Ucap Naruto datar, Grayfia menatap punggung Naruto sebelum ia ikut melangkah memasuki Goa, " tapi jika kau datang kau akan mendapatkan gelar kehormatan yang akan diberikan oleh Sirzech, dan juga dia sudah menyiapkan sebuah Mansion yang layak untuk kau tinggali, " ucap Grayfia membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

" aku menolak. "

" hah?, "

Grayfia mengeluarkan pekikan bodoh dan menatap Naruto yang terus melangkah kedalam Goa, Naruto meletakan buruannya sebelum ia melangkah kesamping dan mengambil sebuah katana dengan warna hitam pekat dan memasangnya dipinggangnya, dengan gerakan lembut Naruto memotong bagian capit kepiting itu...,

" aku berterimakasih atas niat baik temanmu, Grayfia. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. "

Naruto memasukan kembali pedang katana miliknya kedalam sarung dipinggangnya, sebelum iris blue shappire miliknya menatap datar Grayfia yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" ta-tapi kenapa, ap-apa alasanmu menolak, Naruto-kun?, "

Tanya Grayfia, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berbalik dan dengan gerakan pelan Naruto menyentuh capit kepiting itu lalu perlahan dari tangan Naruto keluar uap putih yang langsung membungkus capit kepiting itu, suara desisan memenuhi Goa itu...,

" ada dua alasan kenapa aku menolak permintaan Sahabatmu, Grayfia, pertama aku tidak pantas menerima semua itu, karena pada dasarnya aku tidak melakukan banyak hal dipeperangan beberapa hari yang lalu, jika ada yang harus diberi gelar kehormatan maka mereka yang gugur dimedan perang lebih layak mendapatkannya..., "

Ucap Naruto membuat Grayfia membisu, Naruto menarik tangannya dan seketika uap panas yang menyelimuti capit kepiting besar itu menghilang dan terlihatlah sebuah capit kepiting rebus, Naruto menatap datar capit didepannya sebelum ia menoleh kesamping dimana Grayfia masih menatapnya dalam diam.

" lalu yang kedua? "

Tanya Grayfia membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum dengan pelan menarik katana dipinggangnya...,

" yang kedua, kau bukanlah, Grayfia..., "

Ucap Naruto dengan Katana yang teracung kearah Grayfia membuat Grayfia tersentak sebelum ia tersenyum tipis dan bertepuk tangan, " hebat, kau memang benar aku bukanlah, Grayfia. " ucap Grayfia 'palsu' sebelum lingkaran sihir berlambang clan Gremory muncul dibawah kaki Grayfia 'palsu' lalu perlahan terangkat keatas dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai crimson dengan pakaian yang hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas kau akan tahu jika dia adalah orang yang penting, iris Blue-Green milik pemuda itu menatap ramah Naruto.

" Sirzech... Gremory... Jadi hawa keberadaan kuat yang berkeliaran daerah ini yang aku rasakan beberapa hari itu adalah kau... "

Gumam Naruto mendapat sebuah senyuman bersahabat dari Sirzech, " tepat sekali, Naruto-san. Tapi saat ini aku bukan lagi Gremory, tapi Lucifer. " ucap Sirzech, Naruto menatap Sirzech datar.

" begitu, kau sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu dari Yondai Maou, Lucifer. "

" ya begitulah, aku menjadi Maou beberapa hari yang lalu, "

Ucap Sirzech ramah, Naruto memasukan kembali katana miliknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sirzech, " jadi, apa ada hal penting sampai anda datang menemuiku secara pribadi, Lucifer-sama. " ucap Naruto.

" ah, jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja Sirzech seperti yang lain atau Sir-tan seperti Serafall. "

Ucap Sirzech membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan dan bersedekap, " jadi?, ada apa kau kemari, Sirzech. " ucap Naruto dengan nada normal membuat Sirzech mempelebar senyumannya.

" aku kesini bermaksud untuk mengundangmu dan menjadikanmu salah satu petinggi bawahanku, bakatmu dalam menyusup dengan mudahnya kedalam Castil Lucifer dan mencuri harta berharga mereka serta kabur dari sana dengan mudah membuatku tertarik untuk menjadikanmu sebagai bawahanku..., "

Ucap Sirzech dengan wajah ramah, Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas, " aku menghargai keinginanmu untuk menjadikanku sebagai bawahanmu, tapi maaf aku harus menolaknya..., " ucap Naruto membuat Senyuman diwajah Sirzech berkurang sedikit.

" kenapa kau menolaknya?, apa ada alasan khusus hingga kau menolak tawaranku?. "

Tanya Sirzech, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia berbalik dan mulai memisahkan cangkang dari daging kepiting dicapit itu,, " tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja aku menyukai kebebasan, dan jika aku menjadi bawahanmu, maka sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan menyuruhku untuk menyusup ketempat fraksi lain, mencuri informasi mereka dan akhirnya, bangsa iblis akan mendapat keuntungan jika fraksi lain yang informasinya telah kucuri menyatakan perang para bangsa iblis dan dengan begitu, bangsa iblis akan berjaya diatas dua fraksi yang lain. " ucap Naruto datar membuat senyuman Sirzech luntur sepenuhnya.

" heh~, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menebak arah pikiranku, "

Ucap Sirzech, Naruto melirik kearah Sirzech sebelum ia menghela nafas dan membalikan badannya laku menatap Sirzech datar.

" sebagai pemimpin kau diharuskan untuk menjaga seluruh rakyatmu dari bahaya, mengambil keputusan dengan keuntungan terbanyak demi bangsamu, dan memastikan bangsamu tidak banyak mengalami kerugian seandainya ketiga fraksi terlibat dalam situasi terburuk..., meskipun terkadang, keputusan yang kau buat berlawanan dengan hati nuranimu, aku mengerti pemikiranmu sebab bagaimanapun aku juga..., ah, lupakan saja. "

Sirzech menaikan satu alisnya bingung, sebelum ia tersenyum maklum, " aku terkesan kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya seorang pemimpin yang benar-benar mencintai rakyatnya yang tahu prinsip itu..., apa sebelumnya kau pernah memimpin suatu kelompok, Naruto-san. " tanya Sirzech membuat Naruto yang tengah meletakan daging kepiting keatas sebuah daun terhenti sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Sirzech tersenyum sebelum dengan perlahan ia melepaskan jubah kebangsawanan miliknya menyisakan armor perang kebanggaan miliknya, Sirzech menatap kearah Naruto yang masih sibuk memisahkan daging dari cangkang besar kepiting itu...,

" nee, Naruto-san, aku dengar dari Grayfia kau memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang cukup tinggi, maukah kau melakukan sparring denganku?, "

Tanya Sirzech membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Sirzech yang tersenyum kearahnya, " maaf, aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ada untungnya, " ucap Naruto, Sirzech terdiam sebelum ia kembali tersenyum.

" baiklah, jika begitu bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?, jika aku menang maka kau harus menjadi bawahanku, dan jika aku kalah maka kau bebas meminta apapun padaku, selama..., aku masih bisa mengabulkannya. " ucap Sirzech membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum ia bangkit dan menoleh kearah Sirzech dengan pandangan datar.

" baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu, "

Ucap Naruto membuat Sirzech menyeringai tipis tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun...,

\- Change Scene -

Disebuah lapangan gersang yang cukup luas terlihat dua orang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak 50 meter, keduanya menatap satu sama lain...,

" baiklah, sparring ini dimulai ketika coin ini menyentuh tanah, dan hanya akan berakhir sampai salah satu diantara kita menyerah atau tidak bisa melanjutkan sparring ini lagi, bagaimana kau setuju, Naruto-san. "

" aku setuju, dan tentang janjimu, Sirzech, aku harap kau menepatinya. "

Sirzech menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia tersenyum dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, begitupula dengan Naruto yang memasang gestur santai namun kewaspadaan tinggi dapat dengan jelas terpancar dari mata shappire kusam miliknya...,

" tenang saja, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku jika kau dapat mengalahkanku, Naruto-san. "

" kita lihat saja, Sirzech. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sirzech melempar coin ditangannya keudara, Coin itu berputar cepat diudara sebelum akhirnya melayang jatuh dan menyentuh tanah.

Cling!

Tepat setelah Coin menyentuh tanah, Sirzech langsung melesat dan memberikan pukulan kearah Naruto yang membulatkan sedikit matanya melihat Sirzech sudah ada didepannya.

Duakh!

Krak!

Naruto menahan pukulan Sirzech diwaktu yang tepat namun karena kuatnya pukulan Sirzech Naruto terseret beberapa meter kebelakang, Sirzech menatap datar Naruto sebelum ya menatap kearah tangannya.

" kau..., mematahkan ibu jariku, "

Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Sirzech, sebelum Naruto mulai berlari dan melancarkan pukulan yang berhasil ditahan oleh Sirzech, pukulan dan tendangan terus Naruto arahkan pada Sirzech dan semuanya berhasil ditahan dengan mudah, sampai Sirzech melihat sebuah cela dan melancarkan pukulan, namun sayangnya Naruto sudah memperkirakan itu hingga Naruto memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindari pukulan Sirzech, dan dalam gerakan cepat Naruto memberikan pukulan kuat keperut Sirzech hingga membuat Lucifer itu terdorong kebelakang setelah memuntahkan air liur ketanah.

Naruto menatap kearah Sirzech yang membungkuk kesakitan, [Human Strength], sebuah jutsu untuk memberikan kemampuan pada penggunanya kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat manusia tewas dalam satu kali pukulan..., senjata andalan dari Tsunade Senju yang selalu berhasil membunuh lawannya dengan satu kali pukulan..., sungguh jutsu yang mengerikan.

Sirzech mendongkak menatap kearah Naruto yang hanya menatap dari kejauhan, satu pukulan dari Naruto sudah memberikan rasa sakit seperti ini?..., seberapa kuat sebenarnya Naruto...,

" ada apa, Sirzech?, apa kau menyerah?. "

Tanya Naruto dengan datar namun menyimpan nada ejekan yang sangat dalam, Sirzech menegakkan tubuhnya lalu dengan cepat ia menciptakan sebuah bulatan sebesar bola tenis berwarna crimson dan dengan cepat Sirzech melempar bola crimson itu membuat bola itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi...,

Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut namun karena Refleks yang dimilikinya Naruto memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga membuat bola itu melewati tubuh Naruto...,

Wusssh~

Blaaaar!

Sebuah kawah berdiameter luas tercipta akibat tubrukan Bola energi itu dengan permukaan tanah, Naruto menatap hal itu, jika dilihat kekuatan penghancurnya sama seperti Rasengan.

Grep!

" main dari belakang..., aku rasa itu bukan perbuatan yang terpuji, Sirzech. "

Naruto melirik kesamping dimana ia melihat Sirzech tersenyum kearahnya, Naruto meremas tangan Sirzech sebelum dengan cepat Naruto melompat dan memberikan tendangan kedagu Sirzech hingga membuat Raja Iblis Lucifer itu terangkat keatas, Naruto yang pertama kali mendarat dengan cepat langsung memutar badannya dan melakukan tendangan lurus kedepan mengenai perut Sirzech, kuatnya tendangan Naruto membuat Sirzech terhempas kebelakang sebelum berhenti ketika membentur permukaan tanah...,

Blaaar

Naruto mendarat dan menatap datar Sirzech yang mulai bangkit dari kawah kecil yang dibuatnya dengan punggungnya, Naruto bersiaga ketika Sirzech mengarahkan kedua tangannya kesamping kanannya, perlahan percikan energi crimson muncul diantara tangan Sirzech, percikan itu semakin lama semakin intens hingga menciptakan sebuah bola energi crimson berukuran sebola sepak,

Naruto yang merasakan bahaya dari bola itu langsung menyentuh pola lingkaran kanji yang tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya lalu menarik sebuah Kunai bercabang tiga dengan tag fuin digagangnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto langsung melempar kunai miliknya kearah Sirzech...

Dan disaat yang bersamaan Sirzech melempaskan Demonic power yang ia kumpulkan hingga menjadi sebuah Laser Beam yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang hanya terdiam ditempat, Sirzech menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah Kilauan cahaya melesat kearahnya, itu..., Pisau?, Sirzech yang melihatnya langsung memiringkan sedikit kepalanya hingga membuat Kunai itu melewatinya, namun tanpa Sirzech Sadari Naruto menyeringai dan dengan cepat mengangkat single Insou lalu bergumam.

[Hiraishin No Jutsu]

Sring!

Boooooom!

Ledakan cahaya crimson menyinari tempat itu, Sirzech menatap kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi, tak lama debu itu menghilang dan terlihat kawah besar layaknya bekas meteor jatuh terpampang jelas disana, Sirzech menyipitkan matanya melihat tubuh Naruto tidak ada disana, apa ia terlalu kuat melepaskan Horobi no chikara hingga membuat Naruto langsung lenyap...,

" sayang sekali, kau sepertinya kalah, Sirzech. "

Sebuah benda tajam menyentuh punggung Sirzech, dan sebuah Suara membuat Sirzech terdiam suara ini..., Sirzech melirik kebelakang dan seketika iris matanya membulat, Naruto ada dibelakangnya dan dalam keadaan tanpa luka sedikitpun!...,

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Sirzech menyeringai tipis, " sebelum kau melawan musuh yang tidak kau ketahui satu set kekuatannya maka berpikirlah jika musuh yang kau lawan mustahil untuk kau kalahkan hingga dengan begitu kau akan selalu waspada terhadap musuhmu..., Sirzech. " ucap Naruto, Sirzech terdiam dan merenungkan perkataan Naruto.

" jadi, Sirzech, apa kau menyerah?. "

Tanya Naruto ulang membuat Sirzech tersadar dari dunianya, Sirzech menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan menyeringai.

" kau bilang waspada pada musuh yang tidak kau ketahui satu set kemampuannya ya..., bukankah itu berlaku juga untuk mu, Naruto. "

Ucap Sirzech dengan nada misterius Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia membulatkan matanya ketika Sirzech perlahan mengeluarkan aura crimson, merasakan bahaya Naruto langsung melompat jauh Namun terlambat, Sirzech terlebih dahulu meledakan energi ditubuhnya, kuatnya ledakan membuat Naruto terhempas kebelakang dan berguling-guling ditanah sebelum ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan langsung mendongak menatap kedepan...,

' Goshujin-sama Aura ini..., '

Kokuo yang sedaritadi memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan mulai mengeluarkan suara lewat Mind Link, Naruto menajamkan matanya dan menatap kedepan.

" ya, Kokuo... Tidak salah lagi, ini salah satu Aura mengerikan yang kita rasakan beberapa hari yang lalu..., "

Balas Naruto, didepan Naruto saat ini terlihat Sirzech yang dibungkus oleh Aura crimson dengan input hitam didalamnya, tekanan kekuatan dari Sirzech naik drastis, perlahan Sirzech berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan Iris mata berwarna merah dengan beberapa titik pratikel putih yang bergerak tidak beraturan..., pandangan itu, sepertinya Sirzech berada dalam konstrasi tertingginya...,

" [aku perkenalkan padamu, Naruto... 'Bentuk' sejatiku, dalam bentuk ini, [Horobi no Chikara] menyebar tanpa perintah dariku, dan seperti yang kau lihat, apapun disekitarku berubah menjadi ketiadaan..., aku sarankan padamu, Naruto. Menyerahlah. ] "

Ucap Sirzech, aura gila dari [Horobi No Chikara] menekan dan menjadi Sirzech itu sendiri, Sirzech mengambil satu langkah maju dan seketika pijakannya lenyap tanpa bekas!..., Naruto menajamkan pandangannya...,

" Kokuo, Mode apa yang bisa menyeimbangi dirinya saat ini?. [Rikudou Senjutsu Mode] atau [Final Biju Mode]..., "

' Kokuo rasa, [Tailed Beast 2nd Mode] merupakan pilihan yang paling cocok untuk menyeimbangi kekuatannya saat ini, Goshujin-sama. '

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia bangkit dari posisinya, Sirzech yang melihat Naruto bangkit dan mengambil posisi siap tarung.

" [ kau masih mau melanjutkan setelah tahu kau tidak akan menang melawanku dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang ] "

Ucap Sirzech sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri dan memasang ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, tak lama setelah itu perlahan lonjakan energi terasa dari Naruto.

" Memang benar dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang aku akan kalah melawanmu, namun seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, jangan meremehkan musuh yang tidak kau ketahui satu set kemampuannya..., "

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Ledakan energi hebat menelan dan menghempaskan apapun yang ada disekitar Naruto, ledakan itu mereda..,,

Jika ada yang bisa membuat seorang Sirzech Lucifer terkejut maka hanya ada dua hal, pertama adalah kehamilan ibunya dan apa yang ada didepannya, tepat didepan Sirzech terlihat wujud Manusia yang diselimuti oleh Energi kelam berwarna merah dengan lima ekor melambai dibelakangnya dengan tenang...,

" [ Youkai, sekelas Biju..., Gobi..., ] "

Grrrr

Naruto mengeram dengan uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya, tubuhnya direndahkan hingga menjadi layaknya hewan berkaki empat, Naruto menatap kedepan dengan mata putih miliknya...,

Sring!

Sirzech langsung bersiaga ketika Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, Naruto muncul didepan Sirzech dan mengarahkan pukulan miliknya, tidak tinggal diam Sirzech juga melepaskan pukulan miliknya...

Duakh!

Doom!

Blaaaar!

Kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa menghempaskan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, Naruto yang melihat pukulannya ditahan langsung membuka mulutnya dan dalam hitungan beberapa detik bola energi berwarna hitam muncul didepan Naruto, Sirzech yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menangkap bola itu dan meremasnya kuat menyebabkan bola energi itu lenyap tak berbekas, tak sampai disitu Naruto langsung menerima pukulan diperutnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah tendangan mengenai pelipisnya membuatnya terhempas kesamping dan membentur tanah dengan keras hingga menyebabkan bunyi dentuman kuat...,

Dooom!

Naruto bangkit dari dalam kawah besar yang ia ciptakan dan ketika ia menatap kedepan ia melihat sebuah gelombang tsunami Horobi no chikara melaju cepat kearahnya, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan dalam hitungan detik Bom Biju berukuran tak lebih besar dari bola bassball tercipta, sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung menembakan bola energi itu dengan kecepatan tinggi...,

Wussshh!

Zooooorrrrssshh!

Bom biju yang Naruto lepaskan berubah jadi Laser Beam dengan ukuran luar biasa dan hal itu memecah Gelombang Tsunami Horobi no Chikara milik Sirzech...,

" [ tidak aku sangka, lawanku ternyata seorang Half-Youkai, Half-Devil..., kekuatan yang kau miliki sangat luar biasa..., ] "

" **Grrr, kau juga, kekuatan yang kau miliki sudah membuatmu melampaui Iblis itu sendiri, siapa sebenarnya kau, Sirzech.** "

" [ entahlah, itulah yang ingin aku cari tahu, ] "

" **Grrr**..., "

Sirzech dan Naruto menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum keduanya mengeluarkan tekanan energi yang luar biasa, besar kekuatan keduanya membuat tanah bergetar hebat dan perlahan retakan muncul disekitar mereka...,

" [ bertempur denganmu, menyenangkan Naruto..., tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya..., ] "

" **Grr..., aku juga merasa begitu, Sirzech.** "

Sirzech tersenyum kecil sebelum dengan gerakan cepat ia menyatuhkan kedua tangannya dan perlahan menariknya menjauh, sebuah Bola Horobi no chikara sebesar kelereng perlahan terbentuk, dari Bola itu percikan petir crimson melecut keluar...,

Naruto yang melihat persiapan Sirzech membuka mulutnya dan perlahan Partikel berwarna biru dan merah bertebaran diudara, lalu secara perlahan menyatuh menjadi bulatan berwarna ungu seukuran bola tenis...,

Kedua Makhluk berkekuatan luar biasa itu kini sedang menunjukan kekuatan mereka, keduanya sedang bersiap menyelesaikan sparring yang telah berubah tingkat menjadi saling membunuh ini..., keduanya terlihat sudah menyelesaikan persiapan mereka...,

Sirzech dan Naruto menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum Sirzech dengan kecepatan tinggi meleaat dengan Bola penghancur ditangannya yang siap melenyapkan Naruto.

Jarak Sirzech dan Naruto memendek dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan keduanya melepaskan teknik pemusnah massal milik mereka berdua dan...,

Blaaaaaarrrrr!

Kedua teknik berkuatan penghancur besar itu berbenturan satu sama lain dan menciptakan ledakan besar yang membuat getaran hebat hingga terasa sampai kesegala penjuru Mekai...,

\- Lilith City -

Drrrt

Drrrt

Drrrt

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!, "

Di Castil Lucifer yang sekarang menjadi tempat kerja para Yondai Maou tengah terjadi kepanikan akibat guncangan yang terus terjadi, Grayfia berlari dilorong castil sebelum pandangannya teralih keluar ketika sebuah pilar cahaya besar membelah langit...,

" Grayfia!, apa kau melihat Sirzech!. "

Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan ia melihat Natasha tengah berlari kearahnya, dibelakang Natasha terlihat tiga iblis yang memegang gelar sebagai Maou, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus dan Serafall Leviathan.

" aku tidak melihatnya, aku juga sedang mencarinya karena ia berhutang penjelasan padaku kemarin..., "

Ucap Grayfia, Natasha mengigit kukunya panik, " dimana sebenarnya, si Baka itu, ia menghilang disaat keadaan Mekai menjadi panik begini..., " ucap Natasha.

Blaaaaaarrr!

Sebuah suara yang ledakan hebat membuat seluruh tempat disana bergetar hebat, Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, samar-samar ia dapat merasakan Energi yang tidak asing baginya...,

" sepertinya kau menyadarinya, Grayfia. "

Grayfia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ajuka yang berdiri disampingnya yang menatap keluar dengan pandangan serius...,

" apa ini..., "

" ya, ini Energi milik si Baka-Sirzech, sepertinya ia bertarung dengan seseorang hingga ia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. "

Ucap Ajuka serius membuat Natasha membulatkan matanya, " Ajuka!, katakan padaku, Sirzech..., apa dia bertarung dengan Pro Old-satan?, " tanya Natasha serius, Ajuka tanpa menoleh mengeleng pelan.

" tidak, dia bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki energi yang asing, aku tidak pernah merasakan energi ini sebelumnya..., "

Ucap Ajuka membuat semua terkejut kecuali Grayfia yang nampak terdiam mendengar perkataan Ajuka, energi asing?, apa jangan-jangan...,

" aku rasa, aku tahu dimana keberadaan Sirzech..., "

Ucap Grayfia serius membuat semua menatap kearahnya, Natasha berjalan mendekati Grayfia dan mencengkram pelan bahu Grayfia.

" dimana..., dimana dia Grayfia. "

Tanya Natasha sambil menguncang pelan bahu Grayfia, Grayfia melepaskan cengkraman Natasha sebelum menatap serius semua iblis disana...,

" Sirzech ada di..., "

\- change scene -

Ditempat pertempuran antara dua Makhluk pemilik kekuatan besar itu kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah kawah yang sangat besar, tak jauh dari kawah sebuah gundukan tanah bergetar dan tak lama dari gundukan tanah itu keluar seorang pemuda bersurai crimson dengan keadaan babak belur, luka disekujur tubuhnya menjadi bukti betapa berbahayanya ledakan tadi...,

Sirzech menatap sekitar dengan wajah meringis, tempat yang awalnya hanya lapangan gersang kini menjadi layaknya permukaan bulan yang terhantam meteor berukuran besar, Sirzech bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok sambil pandangannya menatap kedaerah sekitar...,

" sial, sepertinya aku berlebihan..., "

Gumam Sirzech sambil terus berjalan dan berdiri dibibir kawah, iris Blue-green miliknya menatap kearah kawah dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tergeletak ditengah kawah dengan keadaan yang babak belur, Sirzech berjalan menuruni kawah dan menatap Naruto yang tergeletak ditanah...,

" Aku mena-, "

Perkataan Sirzech terhenti ketika sebuah benda dingin penyentuh lehernya, dengan gerakan pelan Sirzech melirik kebelakang dan seketika iris matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya, Naruto terdiri tegap tanpa luka yang berarti hanya pakaiannya saja yang tertutup oleh debu...

" se-sejak kapan?, "

Pandangan Sirzech terarah kembali kedepan dan ia melihat ditempat dimana Naruto sebelumnya tergeletak tergantikan oleh sebuah batang kayu, Naruto menatap Sirzech dengan pandangan datar...,

" menyerahlah, Sirzech..., jika kita teruskan maka Mekai akan mencari Maou lucifer yang baru..., "

Ucap Naruto, Sirzech terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas, dan mengangkat tangannya keatas, " Ha'i, aku menyerah, melanjutkan dengan kondisi sepertinya mustahil untukku..., " ucap Sirzech, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia perlahan menjauhkan kunai spesial miliknya, dan berjalan mundur.

" sesuai kesepakatan, kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku, Sirzech. "

Sirzech menghela nafas sebelum berbalik dan mengangguk, " tentu saja, selama aku sanggup melakukannya maka akan aku penuhi, " ucap Sirzech, Naruto memainkan kunai miliknya sebelum ia menoleh kesamping...,

" kita bicarakan hal itu nanti, ada yang datang. "

Ucap Naruto membuat Sirzech menatap bingung Naruto sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dimaksud Naruto, ia merasakan beberapa energi familiar yang bergerak kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi...,

" Sirzech, jangan katakan jika kau dan aku baru saja bertarung, jika mereka tahu ada makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan Lucifer sepertimu berkeliaran dimekai maka Mekai akan mengalami kepanikan dan para tertua akan berusaha memburuku untuk mengajakku kedalam pihak kalian, dan jika aku menolak maka aku akan dianggap sebagai ancaman yang serius, jadi apapun yang terjadi jangan katakan namaku..., "

Ucap Naruto sebelum ia berbalik dan menghilang dalam kilatan putih, Sirzech terdiam mencerna perkataan Naruto dan sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya ketika ia paham apa maksud Naruto...,

" bersikap netral ya..., tidak memihak siapapun..., pemuda yang menarik. "

Tepat setelah kepergian Naruto, sebuah lingkaran sihir berukuran besar dengan lambang clan Astaroth muncul, Sirzech melirik kesamping dan terlihatlah para pahlawan dalam perang Saudara..., Natasha Phenex melangkah cepat kearah Sirzech dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak

" Sirzech-kun..., "

" ah, Natasha..., selamat siang..., "

" dasar cabe bego!?..., "

Duakh!

" Gufu!?..., "

Sebuah pukulan strike menghantam telak ulu hati Sirzech, Ajuka dan Falbium yang melihatnya memasang wajah meringis dan membatin...,

' ugh, itu pasti sakit. '

Grayfia menatap daerah sekitar, entah kenapa samar-samar ia merasakan energi yang ia kenali ditempat ini, Serafall yang ada disebelah Grayfia menatap kearah Grayfia yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu,

" Grayfia-tan, apa ada masalah?, "

Tanya Serafall, Grayfia tersadar dari pikirannya dan menatap Serafall dengan senyuman tipis, ia menepuk surai hitam Serafall.

" tidak ada, Serafall. "

Ucap Grayfia sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping dimana Sirzech tengah meringkuk sambil memegang perutnya, Natasha yang mendengus kesal, lalu Ajuka dan Falbium yang menatap kasihan Sirzech.

" Minna, aku pergi duluan, aku lupa ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan..., "

Ucap Grayfia yang langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Sirzech yang masih meringis karena pukulan Natasha harus dipaksa mengangkat kepalanya ketika Natasha dengan kuat mencengkram kerah bajunya dan memaksa Sirzech menatap wajah Natasha.

" kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah!?, kenapa kau meninggalkan singgasanamu hah!?, dan apa yang terjadi ditempat ini!, kau bertempur dengan siapa!. "

Natasha menyemprot Sirzech dengan pertanyaan beruntun membuat Sirzech memasang wajah kesulitan, " Na-Natasha..., tenanglah, aku bisa jelaskan, ta-tapi tidak disini..., " ucap Sirzech membuat Natasha terdiam sebelum Natasha mengangguk.

" baiklah, kita kembali keibukota Lilith dan Kau!, harus menjelaskan semuanya..., mengerti. "

" H-Ha'i, _ugh, Natasha..., jika sudah dalam mood buruk, tidak akan bisa dilawan, lebih baik ikuti saja demi nyawaku._ "

\- change scene -

Diruang khusus Maou Lucifer, Sirzech menjelaskan semua yang ia alami, dia beralasan untuk mengunjungi seorang teman diperbatasan Mekai, namun ditengah perjalanan dia dihadang oleh sekumpulan Prajurit Elit milik Rizevim, dan pertempuranpun tidak bisa dihindari, Sirzech mengatakan jika ia terpaksa memakai [True Form] miliknya karena Prajurit Elit Rizevim cukup kuat, dan hasil pertarungan mereka, Sirzech berhasil melenyapkan seluruh Prajurit Elit Rizevim..., Natasha mengangguk kendengar penjelasan Sirzech.

" begitu rupanya, Kakek tua itu belum puas juga, ia masih mau mencari masalah setelah kita tendang dia keluar Mekai. "

Ucap Natasha, Sirzech hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Tunangannya itu, " oleh karena itu, aku meminta pada Falbium untuk meningkatkan keamanan mekai, Rizevim sepertinya masih tidak terima akan kekalahannya. " ucap Sirzech, Falbium mendengus malas.

" sialan, seharusnya aku tidak menerima jabatan ini, waktu tidurku berkurang..., "

Ucap Falbium yang langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, Serafall menatap kepergian Falbium dengan pandangan kasihan, sebelum ia mengambil cangkir teh yang disediakan oleh Natasha dan menyesapnya..., namun tak lama setelah kepergian Falbium pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras.

Brak!

" Leviathan-sama!, "

Bruuu!

Terlihat seorang iblis dengan perawakan pria lanjut usia dengan jengot putih tipis menatap kesekeliling sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada Serafall yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahbya dibalik buku yang ada didepannya...,

Alis tertua itu berkedut melihat tingkah Serafall, dengan langkah pelan Tertua iblis itu berjalan kearah Serafall...,

" selamat siang, Leviathan-sama..., "

Serafall tersentak sedikit sebelum dengan gerakan patah-patah Serafall menoleh sebelum ia memasang senyuman kecil..., " si-siang, a-ada yang bisa aku bantu?. " tanya Serafall, membuat sudut bibir tertua Iblis itu berkedut...,

" y-ya, tentu ada Leviathan-sama..., apa maksud hasil kerjamu yang luar biasa ini?. "

Tanya Tertua itu sambil menunjukan sebuah kertas dengan gambar seorang perempuan bersurai hitam gaya twin tail dengan pose imut..., keringat dingin membasahi wajah Serafall...,

" it-itu adalah Ka-Karya seorang se-seniman..., ja-jadi itu adalah lukisan mah-, "

" heh~..., Serafall-chan, kau bermain-main dengan pekerjaanmu ya..., "

Tubuh mungil Serafall tersentak ketika mendengar suara mematikan dibelakangnya, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kebelakang dan seketika rona sehat Serafall lenyap..., Natasha tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin namun hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan aura panas disekitar Natasha...,

" Et-Etto..., Maaf?. "

Twich!

" Tidak!?, aku tidak mau melanjutkan pekerjaan itu!, kertas sialan itu tidak ada habisnya!, Grayfia-tan!, selamatkan aku!..., "

Serafall merontah dari Natasha yang menarik kerah bajunya dan memaksanya untuk kembali keruangannya dan mengerjakan tugasnya, Sirzech dan Ajuka menatap Sweatdrop kepergian Serafall..., setelah itu ruangan kembali Hening, ditengah keheningan Ajuka menatap Sirzech dengan pandangan serius.

" jadi, bagaimana..., "

Tanya Ajuka, Sirzech menatap Ajuka sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menatap atap ruangannya...,

" aku hanya bisa mengatakan padamu satu hal, Ajuka. Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu...

.

.

.

.

..., sangatlah berbahaya. "

And Cut~

Ya..., Phantom kembali disaat-saat terakhirnya, ini adalah Fic Up terakhir sebelum saya vakum selama beberapa wakru, jadi harap dimaklumi jika Typo, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, dan etto..., tahukan kalian saat kalian membaca ficku ini, The Worst One telah Up!.

Itu saja, saya ijin pamit, Sayonara dan sampai ketemu akhir desember nanti!...,

Phantom Out!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 05

Grayfia Lucifuge salah satu dari pahlawan perang pada saat perang saudara saat ini tengah berjalan dilorong istana Yondai Maou, wajah yang biasanya terlihat menawan itu kini terlihat tengah merenung, entah apa yang dipikirkan The Last Women from Lucifuge Clan itu tapi dilihat dari wajahnya apapun itu, pasti merupakan sesuatu yang penting atau berat?...,

Grayfia menghela nafas lelah, meskipun sekarang hari masih pagi, namun ia sudah merasa kelelahan, bukan secara fisik namun mental, bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari Maou Leviathan yang ada disebelahnya, mungkin beban pikirannya benar-benar berat.

" Hah~, segelas teh mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku..., "

" jaa, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita keruanganku, disana ada teh dan beberapa kue manis..., "

Grayfia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesamping dimana ia melihat Serafall Leviathan menatapnya dengan wajah ceria.

" Serafall?, sejak kapan kau..., "

" sejak kau keluar dari ruangan Sirzech, mungkin?. "

Grayfia menatap Serafall yang menjawab dengan nada ria seperti biasa sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mencubit pipi Maou Leviathan itu...,

" Ghrafhyia-than?, "

" biarkan aku seperti ini dulu, ini bisa membantu menenangkan pikiranku. "

" Dharhimhanha ihthu bherhashal!?. "

Mengabaikan protes Serafall, Grayfia memainkan pipi Serafall dengan tatapan datar, sebelum ia menyudahi cubitannya, dan terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit tenang.

" terimakasih, pipimu masih sama seperti dulu. "

" kejam..., aku setidaknya sudah tumbuh daripada waktu kecil dulu!. "

" ya, aku rasa itu benar, meskipun hanya..., "

Grayfia menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap Serafall dari atas sampai bawah sebelum wajahnya berubah datar dan menoleh kesamping.

" ..., sedikit lebih, kurasa. Tapi itu masih disebut tumbuh juga, meski hanya sedikit lebih. "

" huaa!?, Grayfia-tan!, aku sudah meminum susu setiap hari!?, jadi aku sudah lebih tinggi dari masa kecil kita!, dan ada apa dengan wajah 'heh~, benarkah' yang aku lihat itu!?. "

" ya, memang tapi sepertinya khasiat susu yang kau minum salah sasaran, dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Serafall-, tidak Chibi-Sera. "

" Huaa!?, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi bukan!. "

" aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan janji seperti itu padamu, Chibi-Sera. "

" Nuu!. "

Grayfia menatap Serafall yang seperti akan menangis kapan saja, Serafall dengan mata berkaca-kaca tak lupa wajah dengan pipi bergelembung yang imut..., Grayfia tidak memperdulikan itu dan menatap kearah surai hitam milik Serafall yang diikat Twin Tail, tangan Grayfia terangkat menyentuh surai hitam itu, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Grayfia mengubah gaya rambut Serafall menjadi Pony Tail, dan mengubahnya lagi menjadi kepang satu dan mengubahnya menjadi gaya rambut sepertinya kepang dua sebelum berubah lagi menjadi Gaya ala ojou-sama berambut pirang, ya rambut spiral atau bor.

" Yosh, ini lebih baik. "

" Nuu..., Nuu..., "

" Grayfia-chan, aku rasa sudah cukup kau mempermainkan Serafall. "

Grayfia dan Serafall menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang Kinpatsu Bishoujo dengan iris Ruby miliknya yang menatap kedua Iblis Class super didepannya.

" Natasha? / Natasha-tan!?. "

Grayfia menatap Natasha dengan pandangan bingung, sementara Serafall langsung berlari kearah Natasha dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Natasha-tan..., Grayfia menjahiliku. "

" maa, maa, Leviathan-sama jangan menangis, anda adalah salah satu dari empat raja iblis agung, menangis hanya karena anda dijahili oleh iblis stress-, "

" Hey!. "

" -, anda harus menjaga martabat anda sebagai salah satu dari empat raja iblis agung, jika tidak anda akan kehilangan kepercayaan bawahan anda dan hal itu akan semakin merepotkan anda untuk mencari bawahan baru, dengan bawahan baru maka akan ada tumpukan dokumen yang terhitung jumlahnya diatas meja kerja anda nanti..., "

Ucap Natasha dengan nada lembut dan wajah tertawa namun dimata Grayfia, Natasha tidak tertawa sama sekali!, malahan ia merasa merinding disekujur tubuhnya melihat hal itu, nampaknya hal itu juga berlaku untuk Serafall yang berada dipelukan Natasha, tubuh mungil Serafall menegang sebelum ia menatap Natasha yang tersenyum kearahnya dan dengan perlahan Serafall melangkah mundur dan dalam sekejap Serafall sudah bersembunyi dibelakang Grayfia.

" Grayfia-tan..., selamatkan aku!. "

Grayfia melirik kearah Serafall dibelakangnya sebelum ia menatap kearah Natasha yang masih memasang wajah tertawa namun hawa menakutkan jelas menguar dari tubuh Natasha..., Grayfia menatap hal itu dengan datar namun jika dilihat lebih teliti keringat menuruni pelipis Grayfia.

" Serafall, mungkin minum teh dan memakan beberapa kue manis diruanganmu sambil melihatmu bekerja sebagai Maou tidak buruk juga, jadi mari keruanganmu. "

Serafall mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Grayfia dengan shock, namun Serafall terdiam ketika melihat gesture wajah Grayfia yang mengatakan, ' iyakan saja, demi nyawamu. ' Serafall tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari maksud Grayfia.

" um-ummu..., mari pergi!. "

" ufufufu~, senang melihat anda memiliki semangat untuk bekerja. Sebagai Sekretaris Mekai, aku menantikan hasil kerja anda, Maou-sama...,"

Brrrr!

Grayfia dan Serafall menatap Natasha yang berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dengan pandangan takut, wajah mereka kehilangan rona sehat..., bagi mereka yang mengenal akrab Natasha maka mereka akan mengatakan ' berhati-hatilah dengan dia ', atau ' percayalah kau tidak ingin mendengarnya '. Natasha Phenex ditakuti karena kekuatan yang dimiliknya bahkan dari kekuatannya itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi jika Natasha mendapatkan julukan sebagai [Blazing Shining Phenex] atau [Glpry of the Phenex]..., namun yang sebenarnya harus ditakuti bukanlah kekuatan melainkan.

Serafall dan Grayfia mendadak diam ketika mereka melihat sebuah sihir Call berlambang Phenex muncul didepannya.

" Grayfia-chan, Sera-chan..., bukankah kalian ingin pergi keruangan dan bekerja?, lalu kenapa kalian masih berdiri disana..., salah-salah aku bisa melepaskan sihir apiku kearah kalian loh..., "

" Hiii! "

Ya, bakat untuk mengancam orang lain, Natasha mampu melihat apa yang kau lakukan bahkan tanpa dia ada untuk melihatmu melakukan..., kemampuan yang hebat dan berguna bukan?, maa entahlah...,

\- Sirzech and Ajuka Side -

Sirzech Lucifer terlihat tengah duduk diatas singgasana miliknya dan memasang wajah serius, didepannya seorang pria bersurai hijau dengan aura misterius disekitarnya juga menatap serius Sirzech, dia adalah Maou Beelzebub saat ini, Ajuka Beelzebub.

" Sirzech..., apa menyerahkan masalah ini pada Grayfia merupakan keputusan yang tepat?, "

Tanya Ajuka membuat Sirzech memejamkan matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya kebantalan, helaan nafas terdengar dari Sirzech.

" aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain, Ajuka. Orang itu, dia akan nenjadi bahaya jika menjadi musuh untuk Mekai, aku sudah mengukur kemampuannya dan dia miliki potensi untuk meratakan Mekai dengan kekuatannya. "

" aku juga mengetahui hal itu Sirzech, dilihat dari tempat kalian bertempur, dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara atau lebih kuat darimu maupun aku, karena itu menyerahkan tugas 'pendekatan' pada Grayfia bukankah itu berbahaya?, bagaimana jika dia mengetahui rencana 'pendekatan' ini dan memutuskan untuk balas dendam dan langkah awal yang dia ambil adalah membunuh Grayfia..., "

Sirzech terdiam mendengar perkataan Ajuka sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

" jika itu terjadi, maka bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk, Ajuka. "

Ajuka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia dan Sirzech setelah memenangkan perang saudara berusaha keras untuk mencari pemuda yang membantu mereka dalam perang saudara waktu itu, bantuan yang diberikan pemuda itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit malahan mungkin dialah yang membuat Pasukan Anti-Old satan dapat memenangkan pertempuran melawan Pro-Old Satan...,

kemampuan yang dimiliki pemuda itu sangatlah luar biasa, ahli dalam bidang Medis yang dibuktikannya dengan menyembuhkan Serafall Leviathan yang terkena racun berbahaya saat perang dan melepaskan Natasha dari pengaruh Illusion Magic yang memaksa Natasha untuk tidak sadarkan diri hingga membuat kedua perempuan perkasa itu bisa kembali memasuki perang yang semakin memanas itu...,

Uzumaki Naruto.., pemuda misterius yang membantu Grayfia dan membujuk War Hater untuk mengikuti perang disisi pasukan Anti Old Satan, pemuda misterius yang dengan begitu mudahnya masuk kedalam istana Rizevim Livan Lucifer dan mencuri benda paling penting mereka dan melarikan diri dengan begitu mudahnya..., bakat yang dimiliki pemuda itu bis menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai salah satu dari Aset negara yang penting, dan akan menjadi ancaman serius jika pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menjadi musuh.

Karena hal itu Sirzech dan Ajuka berusaha keras untuk mendekati Naruto, setidaknya membuat pemuda itu tidak menganggap Pemerintahan Iblis yang baru sebagai musuh, maka dengan itu Ajuka dan Sirzech bisa bernafas lega, jadi mereka berdua putuskan bahwa dekati pemuda itu dan bawa dia kepihak iblis atau jangan jadikan dia musuh negara..., dan iblis yang diutus untuk menangani hal ini adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, iblis yang memiliki hubungan (agak) dekat dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

Ajuka menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempatnya, " aku harap kemungkinan terburuk itu tidak pernah terjadi, jika itu terjadi maka sebagai pahlawan perang saudara kita ber-enam akan diutus untuk melawan pemuda itu, dengan kata lain, kerugian besar untuk Mekai. " ucap Ajuka sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sirzech hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, fakta yang menyakitkan namun apa yang dikatakan Ajuka seratus persen benar.

Sementara itu pemuda yang dibicarakan sedang berdiri ditengah ibukota lilith, iris Shappire redup miliknya menatap bangunan megah milik Yondai Maou dengan pandangan kosong, tak jauh dari tempat pemuda bernama asli Uzumaki Naruto itu, seekor katak melompat kearah kaki Naruto, Naruto mengambil katak itu dan menatapnya sejenak.

" begitu ya..., "

Naruto bergumam pelan dan meletakan kembali katak itu yang langsung melompat meninggalkan Naruto yang berbalik dan menghilang diramainya warga yang berlalu lalang.

\- change scene -

Malam telah datang dan aktifitas di Mekai sudah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi sepi, disalah satu kamar yang agak megah, lebih tepatnya dibalkon terlihat Grayfia tengah merenung sambil pandangannya menatap kearah ibukota Lilith yang perlahan 'tidur'.

" apa mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu?. "

Gumam Grayfia pelan, semilir angin menemani Grayfia dan meniup pakaian tidur tipis miliknya, angin juga memainkan surai perak miliknya dengan anggunnya, Grayfia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan berbalik namun ketika berbalik ia tidak menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya hingga wajah Grayfia membentur tubuh orang itu.

Bruk!

" mengenakan pakaian malam setipis itu, apa kau tidak takut kena demam, Grayfia. "

Grayfia terdiam mendengar suara itu dan perlahan mendongakan kepalanya dan seketika iris perak miliknya melebar melihat sepasang iris shappire redup yang menatapnya datar.

" Na-Naru-, hmph!?... "

" ussst, kau tidak ingin menyebabkan keributan ditempat ini bukan?. "

Naruto menutup mulut Grayfia dengan tangannya, Grayfia terkejut melihatnya namun ia mengangguk setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, Naruto melepaskan bekapannya dan menatap datar Grayfia.

" ja-jadi, ap-apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Naruto-kun?. "

Grayfia berkata dengan nada gagap membuat Naruto menatapnya dalam diam sejenak sebelum ia berkata.

" entahlah, mungkin kunjungan malam tidak buruk juga..., "

" Nuu!. "

Grayfia terkejut dengan intans dan membuat Ekspresi lucu diwajahnya yang memerah layaknya tomat, Naruto melihat itu dan mendengus pelan.

" aku hanya bercanda, lupakan itu. Aku kesini ingin bilang padamu, dalam beberapa hari aku mungkin akan meninggalkan Mekai. "

" ap-, "

" aku akan melanjutkan pengembaraanku, aku akan naik kedunia atas dan berpetualang mencari sesuatu yang mungkin aku butuhkan didunia atas. "

Mengabaikan Grayfia yang terkejut, Naruto melanjutkan perkataan selagi menatap kearah langit malam Mekai, semilir angin menemani keheningan yang terjadi diantara kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

Grayfia terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, perkataan Naruto mengejutkannya dan merusak system jalur pikirannya hingga Grayfia tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional dan hanya diam keterkejutannya dan hanya menatap Naruto yang menatap langit dengan wajah datar.

" ke-kenapa?, kenapa secepat itu?. "

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan kosong sebelum pandangannya terarah pada bangunan paling megah di ibukota Lilith, Yondai Maou Castil.

" Sirzech..., Lucifer-sama saat ini tengah mengincarku, dia mengutus seseorang untuk mendekatiku dan membawaku kedalam bagian Fraksi Iblis, jadi sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan maka aku akan pergi dari sini, semakin cepat semakin baik. "

Grayfia membisu mendengar perkataan Naruto, seseorang yang dimaksud Naruto tidak lain adalah dirinya, Naruto menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya Frustasi.

" hah~, sial..., seharusnya aku tidak menerima tantangan dari Sirzech, masalah ini semakin rumit saja. "

Gumam Naruto pelan namun tidak cukup pelan untuk telinga iblis yang sangat sensitif, Grayfia menatap Naruto yang bergumam dengan pelan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan...,

" Na-Naruto-kun..., se-sebelum kau pergi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan..., "

" dan, apa itu?. "

" ap-apa tanggapanmu tentang pemerintah kaum iblis yang baru?. "

Tanya Grayfia dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya sebelum wajah bingung itu berubah menjadi datar.

" aku tidak peduli dengan pemerintah yang lama maupun yang baru, aku bukan bagian dari bangsa ini, Grayfia. Tapi jika kau ingin tanggapanku maka, sudah jelas aku lebih menyukai pemerintahan yang sekarang. "

" ka-kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengan kami?, Ajuka-, Beelzebub-sama saat ini tengah mengembangkan Prototype untuk menambah populasi untuk kaum iblis dengan mengambil Ras lain untuk menjadi bagian dari kaum iblis, ji-jika kau mau..., ka-kau bisa menjadi bagian dari kaum kami, ba-bagaimana Naruto-kun?. "

Grayfia bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir, Naruto menatap datar Grayfia sebelum ia menghela nafas lelah.

" terimakasih, tapi aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan membuang hakikatku sebagai manusia dan menjadi iblis, "

" ta-tapi, jika kau menerimanya kau akan mendapatkan umur panjang. "

" jika itu masalahnya, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir, dalam darahku, aku memiliki gen yang membuatku bisa memiliki umur panjang, meski tidak akan mencapai akhir zaman seperti kaum iblis, tapi itu sudah cukup, lagipula aku tidak berencana memiliki umur yang sangat panjang..., "

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia terdiam ia tidak bisa membujuk Naruto untuk menjadi bagian dari kaum iblis tapi setidaknya Grayfia tahu jika Naruto tidak menganggap pemerintahan iblis yang baru sebagai musuh, namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya sedikit sakit ketika mengetahui Naruto akan pergi kedunia atas.

" apa..., apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Mekai, Naruto-kun. "

Grayfia berucap dengan nada yang semakin memelan disetiap kata, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menghela nafas.

" ya, aku akan meninggalkan Mekai, semakin lama aku berada disini maka semakin buruk. "

" lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku. "

Grayfia mengigit bawah bibirnya berharap suara yang ia keluarkan tidak bergetar karena ia sedang menahan emosi yang bergejolak menyesakan dadanya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengulas senyuman tipis.

" ya, karena kau adalah orang pertama yang aku temui didunia ini, dan karena itu juga aku mau kau menjadi orang pertama yang tahu kepergianku. "

Grayfia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum tipis kearahnya, Grayfia terpaku melihat senyuman Naruto *ba-dump*, senyuman tipis itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat menawan..., perlahan rona merah menyelimuti wajah Grayfia, Naruto menepuk surai perak Grayfia pelan.

" baiklah, aku hanya datang untuk mengatakan itu, sampai jumpa..., Grayfia. "

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melompat dari balkon dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam, Grayfia memperhatikan itu sejenak sebelum tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh jantungnya yang sedaritadi berdegub kencang..,

" Naruto-kun..., "

\- time skip -

Dipagi hari yang cerah, anggap saja begitu. Di ibukota Lilith lebih tepatnya di istana Yondai Maou, diruang salah satu dari keempat raja iblis agung terlihat disana beberapa orang tengah terdiam dan memandang kearah Ginpatsu Bishoujo, Grayfia Lucifuge dengan pandangan serius..., beberapa orang itu adalah para pahlawan perang saudara, empat raja Iblis yang baru dan sekretaris Mekai, hawa diruangan itu terasa begitu berat karena Sirzech Lucifer dan Ajuka Beelzebub mengeluarkan hawa yang membekukan udara sekitar, Sirzech yang duduk diatas kursi miliknya dan menatap kearah Grayfia dengan pandangan serius.

" Grayfia, apa yang kau katakan benar?. "

Tanya Sirzech dengan nada yang tidak berisikan nada apapun sama sekali, Ajuka yang duduk tak jauh dari Sirzech menatap Grayfia dengan serius dan itu menakutkan, jika Ajuka yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah kalem yang misterius melihatnya serius itu memberikan kesan menakutkan.

Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan, Serafall dan Natasha hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada Sirzech dan Ajuka yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius setelah mendengar perkataan Grayfia tentang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki, nama yang tidak mereka berdua tahu namun jika melihat ekspresi kedua Top Devil itu, sudah pasti pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki merupakan sesuatu yang penting. Serafall melirik kesamping dan melihat kearah Falbium yang membuka mata yang biasanya malas menjadi terjaga.

Sirzech menghela nafas dan menyenderkan bahunya kebantalan kursi, Ajuka memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

" ini berita yang tidak terduga, pemuda itu mengetahui rencana kita dan berniat pergi dari Mekai dalam waktu dekat ini, entah aku harus menganggap ini berita baik karena dia tidak menganggap pemerintahan iblis yang baru sebagai musuh atau berita buruk karena akan melihat sebuah permata pergi begitu saja. "

Sirzech bergumam frustasi, Ajuka hanya memejamkan matanya dan mengurut pelipisnya, Serafall yang bingung dengan keadaan kedua temannya mengangkat tangannya dengan cepat.

" Ano..., jika tidak keberatan bisakah kalian jelaskan siapa pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini?. "

" benar, aku juga penasaran kenapa Naruto Uzumaki bisa membuat kalian tertekan seperti ini?. "

Natasha disebelah Serafall menambahkan perkataan Serafall, Sirzech menghela nafas, tidak ada pilihan lain ia harus menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua Iblis betina perkasa diunderworld itu, Sirzech melirik Ajuka seolah meminta persetujuan, Ajuka yang ditatap menatap balik Sirzech sebelum menghela nafas.

" tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini lagi, ceritakan saja. "

Sirzech mengangguk atas persetujuan Ajuka, dan menatap kearah Serafall dan Natasha yang menatap keduanya dengan penasaran.

" Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda itu..., "

Sementara itu diwaktu yang bersamaan, ditengah hutan yang agak jauh dari ibukota Lilith, Naruto terlihat tengah duduk dibawah pohon dengan posisi meditasi.

" bukankah tidak sopan memata-matai seseorang?. "

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan melirik kesamping, dari semak-semak yang bergoyang perlahan keluar beberapa orang mengenakan pakaian tempur berwarna hitam, Naruto menatap mereka yang berjumlah 4 itu dengan pandangan datar.

" jadi, ada apa Pasukan Khusus pak tua Lucifer datang menemuiku?. "

Naruto bertanya selagi ia bangkit, jubah hitam miliknya bertiup pelan oleh angin hutan, salah satu dari pasukan itu menatap remeh Naruto.

" kami datang kesini untuk memintamu ikut dengan kami menemui Lucifer-sama. "

" oke..., jika aku menolak?. "

" itu mudah, kau akan hajar sampai sekarat dan menyeretmu dengan paksa..., "

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan iblis elit itu, Kokuo didalam Mindscape Naruto mengeram marah dalam wujud biju, Naruto menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kearah empat iblis didepannya.

" kalian tahu untuk orang suruhan kalian sangat sombong..., aku menolak . "

Naruto merogoh kantung ninja dipahanya dan mengeluarkan Kunai biasa miliknya, iblis elit yang ada ditengah melangkah kedepan dan menatap remeh Naruto.

" kami sudah tahu itu..., kalian!, lakukan!. "

Naruto menghela nafas lelah sebelum menatap kearah tiga iblis yang melesat kearahnya dengan pandangan datar, Naruto mengalirkan chakra miliknya kekunai miliknya hingga terlihat pedar chakra menyelimuti kunai itu.

Iblis A mengarahkan pukulan kearah Naruto yang hanya menatap datar hal itu, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya hingga pukulan itu melewati dirinya, Naruto mengenggam erat kunai miliknya dan dengan cepat menebas leher iblis A hingga kepala itu melayang keudara dengan darah yang menyembuh keluar dengan deras.

" kalian..., memilih tindakan yang salah. "

Ketiga iblis disana menegang ketika melihat iris Shappire itu memancarkan kehampaan didalamnya, dan saat itu ketiga iblis itu sadar mereka memilih lawan yang salah..., sesaat kemudian teriakan menyakitkan bergema dihutan itu.

' hountou, anda kejam seperti biasa, Goshujin-sama. '

Kokuo menatap kearah layar yang memproyeksikan penglihatan Naruto, dimana dilayar itu menampilkan ketiga iblis sebelumnya yang telah tewas dengan organ tubuh yang terpotong dan isi perut yang berhamburan.

Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia berbalik dan mengilang dalam kilatan putih, tanpa Naruto sadari seseorang melihat semua itu dengan tatapan tertarik..., diudara.

" pemuda yang menarik khekhekhe~, "

Ucap orang itu sebelum perlahan lingkaran dibawah kakinya dan menelan orang itu.

\- Change Scene -

Kembali keruangan raja Iblis Lucifer, suasana diruangan itu kini bertambah berat, bahkan suara diruangan itu terasa lenyap, keheningan ini diakibatkan cerita yang baru saja selesai diceritakan Sirzech..., Serafall dan Natasha memasang wajah terkejut dengan iris mata membola sempurna, tak hanya Serafall dan Natasha, Falbium juga tak kalah terkejut mendengar cerita Sirzech.

Sirzech menceritakan kepada mereka yabg ada diruangan itu tentang pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki, mulai dari dia yang berperan penting dalam kemenangan Anti Old-satan, pemuda itu memberikan Artifak yang menjadi pondasi dari [Pillar of Barrier] yang selama ini menyusahkan Anti Old-satan, menyembuhkan Serafall dan Natasha, juga yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah Naruto Uzumaki..., pemuda itu berhasil membuat Sirzrch Lucifer..., raja iblis agung tertinggi menyerah dalam sparring yang menghancurkan tempat seluas puluhan kilometer..., Sirzech Lucifer. Salah satu dari Iblis terkuat yang dimiliki Mekai dikalahkan oleh Naruto, Makhluk Half Devil-Half Yokai (menurut Sirzech) yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa besar.

" bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku dikalahkan oleh pemuda yang bahkan hanya tertutup debu tanpa luka yang berarti ditubuhnya, sebagai orang yang pernah merasakan bertukar pukulan dengan pemuda itu, aku bisa mengatakan dengan namaku sebagai Lucifer, bahwa Naruto Uzumaki adalah iblis terkuat, selain Ajuka yang pernahku lawan. "

Yang lain terkejut mendengar perkataan Sirzech kecuali Ajuka yang sudah tahu dan Grayfia yang mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum kecut.

' dia manusia, seratus persen manusia. '

" kemampuan yang dimiliki-nya bisa menjadi Aset penting untuk mekai, karena itu selama beberapa hari pasca perang aku diam-diam menyelidiki Pemuda itu bersama dengan Ajuka, dan kemarin lalu, aku mengajaknya bertarung untuk mengukur kemampuannya, tapi dia diluar perhitunganku hingga akhirnya aku dikalahkan olehnya..., "

Sirzech menghela nafas lelah dan memijat batang hidungnya mengambarkan seberapa tertekannya dengan hal ini.

" dan sekarang ia akan pergi meninggalkan Mekai, untuk naik kedunia atas..., jika, jika ia memutuskan mengikuti mitologi lain yang kebetulan tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan mitologi injil, maka itu merupakan hal yang buruk, dengan kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi yang dimiliknya, dia bisa dengan mudah mencuri informasi dari tentang kita, atau..., dia sudah memiliki informasi itu..., itulah kenapa aku dan Sirzech memutuskan untuk membawanya kepihak kita, namun kenyataan yang diberikan Grayfia membuat kesempatan kita jadi tertiup angin. "

Ajuka berkata dengan wajah kalem namun dari pancaran matanya terlihat jelas jika ia tengah merasa tertekan, Falbium yang sedaritadi terdiam membuka mulut-nya

" jadi, karena itulah kalian mengutus, Grayfia untuk mendekati pemuda itu dan membawa-nya kedalam fraksi kita, begitu?. "

Tanya Falbium, mendengar perkataan itu, Natasha dan Serafall terkejut dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menakutkan kedua iblis itu menatap cepat kearah Sirzech dan Ajuka menatap kedua super devil itu dengan pandangan menuntut.

Sirzech menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Falbium mengabaikan kedua tatapan dua iblis betina yang tengah mengeluarkan demonic power yang luar biasa menyesakan,

" harus aku akui, itulah rencana kami, namun sebelum itu selesai rencana itu hancur berkeping-keping..., hah~, tidak ada pilihan lain mau tidak mau kita harus..., "

Sirzech menjeda kalimatnya membuat semua menatap khawatir apa yang akan dikatakan oleh raja iblis agung tertinggi itu, Sirzech menatap serius para pahlawan perang saudara satu persatu sebelum menatap kedepan dengan serius.

" ..., memusnahkannya. "

And Cut~

Next Chaptet : The True Power of Naruto Uzumaki

Phantom out!.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 06

" ap-apa!, aku menolak hal ini!?. "

Grayfia berteriak dengan marah diruangan khusus yang biasa digunakan Sirzech untuk rapat penting, Grayfia marah sebab mendengar perkataan Sirzech, memusnahkan?, Naruto?..., yang benar saja!, ia tidak menerima hal ini!..., tidak akan pernah!.

" kita tetap akan melakukan, Grayfia. Membiarkannya pergi dengan kekuatan sebesar itu hanya akan membawa bencana pada Ras iblis, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana jika dia membuat kerja sama dengan fraksi lain yang membenci ras kita?, jujur saja mungkin dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki-nya, dia sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memusnahkan ribuan pasukan sendirian..., "

" itu tidak akan terjadi!?, tidak akan pernah terjadi!?. "

" Baiklah lupakan tentang membuat kerja sama dengan fraksi lain, sekarang bagaimana jika dia membuat konflik dengan Mitologi lain?, tentu sebagai bangsa Iblis kita akan dituntun atas kesalahan Ras kita karena Naruto adalah Ras iblis, jika kita tidak memenuhi tuntutan mereka maka kita akan mendapatkan deklarasi perang..., jadi mengatasi dia disini sebelum ia naik kedunia atas adalah yang terbaik..., "

Ucap Sirzech dengan nada datar membuat Grayfia bungkam, Ajuka yang melihat suasana terasa berat menghela nafas dan menatap Grayfia.

" aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi melihat banyak-nya kerugian yang akan terjadi pada bangsa kita jika membiarkan Dia pergi kami harus mengambil tindakan dengan keuntungan terbanyak demi bangsa kita, aku tahu dia memiliki jasa terbesar dalam perang saudara namun, tetap saja jika dia tidak ingin berkonstribusi untuk Mekai maka memusnahkannya adalah keputusan terbaik, demi seluruh Ras iblis yang hanya tertinggal 32 pillar(?)..., sudah menjadi tugas kami para Yondai Maou melindungi bangsa kami agar tidak punah..., "

" ta-tapi..., di-dia..., "

Grayfia berusaha membela Naruto namun setelah dipikirkan ulang memang benar bahwa kerugian akan terus menghampiri bangsa iblis jika mereka melepaskan Naruto pergi, meskipun notabene-nya, Naruto bukanlah iblis melainkan Manusia tapi aura yang terasa dari Naruto adalah aura milik Ras iblis..., jadi jika Grayfia mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang manusia, kepat raja iblis agung didepannya tidak akan percaya karena bagaimanapun, kekuatan Naruto bukanlah taraf untuk seorang manusia, juga fakta-nya Manusia juga tidak bisa hidup diunderworld sebab lingkungan diunderworld bukanlah lingkungan yang layak untuk manusia tinggali.

Melihat semua diam, Sirzech bangkit dari tempatnya dan menatap semua dengan pandangan dingin...,

" kalau begitu pemusnahan telah disetujui, persiapankan diri kalian karena kita akan melawan seekor Monster..., "

Tanpa mereka sadari seekor katak menatap hal itu disudut ruangan tanpa mereka sadar, katak itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan tengah berdiri dipusat ibukota Lilith, Naruto menatap datar kearah Istana Yondai Maou sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengigit ibu jari-nya hingga berdarah sebelum ia menghentakan tangannya sebelum bergumam pelan...,

[Kuchiyose No Jutsu]

Boom!

Ledakan asap besar ditengah ibukota membuat aktivitas disekitar terhenti seketika, para warga ibukota Lilith mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap kearah kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi...,

Kepulan Asap itu perlahan menghilang dan seketika seluruh pasang mata melebar sempurna ketika mereka melihat empat makhluk berukuran super tengah berkumpul..., bukankah itu...,

" [Muu?, Naruto-sama..., itukah anda] "

Suara penuh dengan kebijaksanaan bergema dari mulut salah seekor naga berwarna hijau seperti giok selagi mata Azure tajam miliknya melirik kearah atas dimana Naruto tengah menatap datar kebawah...,

" lama tidak bertemu, Minna-san..., "

" Grr... Ada apa kau memanggil kami, Bocah. "

Harimau putih bertubuh besar itu melirik kearah Naruto yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar...,

" aku memanggil kalian kesini hanya ingin meminta bantuan kalian..., "

" Bantuan?, bantuan apa yang anda inginkan dari kami, Naruto-sama. "

Naruto melirik kearah seekor burung berukuran besar dengan api berkobar diseluruh tubuhnya membuat burung itu terlihat Superior..., sebelum Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan...,

" aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada mereka..., "

Ucap Naruto datar selagi iris Shappire-nya menatap tajam kearah Istana Yondai Maou..., kura-kura hitam dengan seekor ular yang melilitnya berukuran besar itu mengikuti arah tatapan Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk...,

" begitu..., baiklah, kami akan membantumu, Naruto-sama..., katakan harus kami lakukan..., "

Suara penuh dengan ketenangan mengema dari mulut kura-kura itu, Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan satu kalimat, satu kalimat yang akan membuat Mekai mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar...,

" hancurkan semua yang kalian lihat..., "

Keempat Makhluk legenda itu mengangguk sebelum melesat meninggalkan Naruto yang melayang turun dengan pelan.

Naruto menatap kearah Istana para Maou sebelum menyeringai tipis... Sebelum perlahan cakra berwarna merah muncul dan membungkus tubuh Naruto, lima ekor melambai pelan dibelakang Naruto.

" **War just has begun, Demon Lord**."

Naruto dengan cepat membuka mulutnya dan seketika partikel chakra berwarna merah dan biru berkumpul dan memadat menjadi bola seukuran bola tenis didepan Naruto lalu seketika Naruto menembakan bola tenis itu yang langsung meluncur dengan cepat menuju pusat kota.

Blaaaaaar!?

Pillar cahaya membelah langit diatas Kota Lilith, Guncangan hebat mengetarkan tempat itu, perlahan Pillar cahaya itu menghilang, Naruto dalam wujud Tailed beast 2nd menatap kedepan dan ia melihat enam orang tengah berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan diselimuti oleh Demonic power jeenam iblis itu nampaknya menahan serangan bom biju yang ia lancarkan sebelum menghancurkan pusat kota lilith. Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia menyeringai lebar...

" **Mekai no Eiyuu...** "

Keenam iblis yang menjadi pahlawan dalam perang itu menatap kearah Naruto yang berucap dengan nada berat dan dari keenam iblis itu empat diantara-nya memasang wajah terkejut, hanya Ajuka dan Sirzech saja yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, nampaknya kau sudah mengetahui rencana kami ya..."

Grayfia membulatkan matanya ketika Sirzech menyebut jika makhluk yang memancarkan aura dashyat didepan-nya adalah pemuda yang kemarin malam bertamu ketempatnya, Naruto tertawa keras.

" **Khekhekhe, pertanyaan Konyol, kau sudah tahu jawaban-nya Sirzech, dan betapa memalukan-nya kau yang berniat menghentikan perang saudara tapi sekarang kau berniat berperang denganku... Khekhekhe, iblis memang suka seenak-nya... Sesuatu saat kalian akan mengalami kehancuran karena keserakaan kalian..."**

Naruto berucap dengan nada berat diikuti dengan tawa menakutkan, Grayfia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan takut, tidak!, dia bukan Naruto yang selama ini Grayfia kenal!, Naruto yang Grayfia kenal memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan tapi sekarang yang ia rasakan dari Makhluk didepannya berbeda jauh dengan Naruto.

"Na...Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang tengah tertawa memghentikan tawa-nya ketika Grayfia memanggil nama-nya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Grayfia yang membeku ditempat dengan mata putih efek dari perubahan Tailed Beast 2nd, perlahan chakra yang membungkus kepala Naruto menghilang dan terlihatlah wajah tampan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto menatap lembut Grayfia. "Apa kabar, Grayfia-chan." suara penuh dengan kelembutan itu dalam sekejap melenyapkan intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya, Serafall mengigil takut melihat Naruto.

'Orang ini, dia bisa meniup intimidasi yang menyesak ditempat ini hanya dalam sekejap, meskipun aura intimidasi itu telah menghilang entah kenapa instingku mengatakan jika orang ini sangat berbahaya...'

Grayfia menatap Naruto dengan takut sebab energi aneh yang menyelimuti tubuh dan menyisakan kepala-nya saja seperti mengeluarkan ancaman tersembunyi, terlebih lima ekor dibelakang Naruto menegaskan jika Naruto sedang berada dalam mode siap tempur.

"Naruto-kun... Kenapa kau..."

"Hmm?."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya selagi bergumam pelan, Naruto menatap bingung Grayfia sebelum ia menatap kearah garis pandangan Grayfia yang berdiri ditengah-tengah kelima iblis itu, nampaknya kelima iblis itu tengah melindungi Grayfia, dan senyuman tipispun terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Begitu ya?, kau takut pada wujudku ini?... Maa, memang benar wujudku ini banyak dibenci dan ditakuti ditempat kelahiranku, jadi aku paham kenapa kau bisa takut, Grayfia."

Naruto mengatakan itu selagi menatap Grayfia dengan pandangan lembut, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia menatap Naruto dan didalam iris perak itu terdapat kesedihan, Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Grayfia-chan, terimakasih... Kau sudah berniat untuk menolongku tapi, nampaknya iblis tolol itu tidak mendengarkanmu, jadi tak apa aku menerima-nya, Grayfia."

"Ta-Tapi, Naruto-kun... Kau sudah-,"

"Usst, tidak perlu diucapkan lagi, oke?. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika yondai maou berniat memicu permusuhan denganku, dan Grayfia terimakasih sudah mau membelaku."

Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium, Natasha dan Serafall membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul didepan Grayfia. Grayfia juga terkejut akan hal itu, Naruto tersenyum dan menempelkan dahinya.

"Terimakasih, dan Oyasumi."

Tiba-tiba Grayfia entah bagaimana merasakan kesadaran-nya menjauh dan seketika jatuh tak sadarkan diri dan membuat Kelima Iblis disekitar Grayfia yang melihat Grayfia tumbang semakin terkejut. Namun mereka harus merasakan sakit sebab kelima ekor Naruto langsung bergerak cepat dan menyabet perut kelima Iblis itu hingga membuat kelima iblis itu terpental jauh dan menghantam bangunan-bangunan dengan keras.

Blaaar!

Perlahan chakra merah yang menyelimuti badan Naruto merangkak Naik dan menyelimuti kepala Naruto.

" **Byakko!, Genbu!, Suzaku!, Seiryuu!... Aku serahkan keempat iblis itu pada kalian!, habisi mereka!."**

"[Ha'i!, Naruto-sama]"

Naruto dalam wujud chakra biju menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Sirzech tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisi tersangkut di dinding, seringai kejam pun terpatri diwajah Naruto... Naruto melirik kebelakang dimana Grayfia tergeletak sebelum Naruto menghentakan tangannya ketanah dan seketika lingkaran ruang dimensi muncul dan menelan Grayfia kedalam.

Sirzech mengeraskan wajahnya dan dengan cepat ia melepaskan Demonic power milik-nya, melawan Makhluk dengan kekuatan besar seperti dia, Sirzech tidak bisa setengah-setengah, Sirzech mengobarkan Demonic power miliknya hingga menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menekan Sirzech.

Naruto melebarkan seringai-nya melihat wujud Sirzech saat ini, sungguh kekuatan yang hebat, Sirzech dalam wujud-nya saat ini dia bisa mendapatkan julukan sebagai Tail Monatai Biju milik Hoshigaki Kisame. [True Form] adalah wujud Sirzech saat ini, Aura dari Horobi No Chikara menguar secara menakutkan dari tubuh Sirzech.

 **"Saa, kita mulai perang ini, Sirzech Lucifer."**

Sementara itu diposisi keempat iblis yang lain, mereka nampaknya terpental keempat arah yang berbeda dan menyangkut di dinding...

Mereka berempat meringis merasakan nyeri dibagian perut mereka, gila!, baru terkena kibasan ekor mereka sudah merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat!. Keempat iblis itu bangkit dari posisi mereka masing-masing dan seketika mereka melebarkan iris mata mereka ketika melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka...,

"Empat Dewa Mata angin..."

Naruto menyeringai melihat nampaknya keempat iblis yang saat ini tengah melawan hewan kuchiyose miliknya akan tertahan selama beberapa waktu, pandangan Naruto langsung menajam ketika instingnya meneriaki bahaya dan benar saja sebuah pukulan berlapiskan energi penghancur berniat menghantam wajahnya. Naruto menyeringai.

Grep!

Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat sebuah pukulan berlapiskan energi penghancur yang sedikit akan mengenai wajahnya itu terhenti oleh ekor miliknya yang dengan cepat melilit pergelangan tangan dari Lucifer saat ini...

Sirzech melebarkan matanya melihat pukulan miliknya berhasil dihentikan dengan sesuatu yang menyerupai ekor dari belakang Naruto yang membelit pergelangan tangannya, Sirzech membuat wajah kesakitan ketika perutnya terhantam oleh pukulan kuat Naruto... Tak berhenti sampai disana Sirzech yang tengah meringis tiba-tiba harus rela terpental kebelakang ketika sabetan dari ekor Naruto menghantam wajahnya.

Blaaaar!

Sirzech membentur bangunan dengan kuat hingga memnyebabkan retakan menjalar yang menghancurkan bangunan itu, Sirzech meringis merasakan sakit diwajahnya, perlahan Sirzech mengangkat wajahnya dan iris Blue-Green miliknya melebar maksimal ketika melihat Naruto dalam wujud Tailed Beast 2nd, sudah ada didepannya dengan pukulan kuat.

Blaaaaar!

"Cough!.."

Pukulan kuat Naruto menghantam telak Sirzech hingga menciptakan Ledakan besar membumbung tinggi dan kawah besar yang membuat beberapa bangunan disekitarnya hancur.

Naruto menatap kearah Sirzech yang ada dibawahnya sebelum Naruto merasakan rasa sakit dipipinya ketika Sirzech dengan cepat memberikan pukulan berlapis energi demonic power penghancur hingga membuat Naruto terpental menabrak beberapa bangunan sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika menabrak toko buah-buahan.

 **"Hehehehe!, pukulan yang mengerikan!, [True Form] milikmu memang benar-benar mengerikan!... Tapi!"**

Blaaaar!

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari posisinya seraya meledakan energi hebat yang mencemari udara!, perlahan dari dalam tubuh Naruto menyeruak tulang-tulang!, tulang-tulang itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, tengkorak hewan membungkus kepala Naruto...

Naruto mengeram selagi ia mengeluarkan nafas uap panas dan menatap kearah Sirzech yang berada dalam wujud sejatinya melewati bangunan yang ditabrak oleh Naruto, ketika Sirzech melewati bangunan itu tiba-tiba bangunan itu langsung lenyap menuju ketiadaan, hal itu membuktikan betapa berbahayanya Sirzech dalam wujud Sejatinya...

Kedua Makhluk super power itu menatap tajam satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya keduanya melesat dan melepaskan pukulan berlapis energi penghancur...

Blaaaaar!

Kuatnya dua pukulan yang berbenturan satu sama lain itu menyebabkan Shockwave hingga meratakan bangunan-bangunan disekitar!, tak henti sampai disana kedua-nya langsung vertukar pukulan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh mata!.

Duakh!

Blaaaaar!

Kedua Makhluk itu kembali melepaskan pukulan super power yang membuat sebuah kawah besar tercipta akibat benturan kekuatan mereka, Sirzech dan Naruto melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak dari musuh sebelum keduanya meledakan kekuatan gila dari dalam tubuhnya, Naruto membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin untuk mencharge bom biju... Sirzech yang melihat Naruto tengah mengumpulkan energi untuk menciptakan bom pemusnah massal tidak tinggal diam ia dengan cepat menyatuhkan kedua tangannya sebelum perlahan menjauhkan tangan-nya hingga tercipta cela yang dimana ditengah cela itu berkumpul partikel Horobi no Chikara yang membentuk sebuah bola berwarna Crimson...

 **"Bijudama!/ [Ruin The Extinct]!."**

Blaaaaaar!

Dua kekuatan pemusnah itu berbenturan satu sama lain hingga menyebabkan pillar cahaya yang membelah langit dan menguncang Mekai dengan hebat!.

Perlahan ledakan mereda dan kini terlihatlah sebuah kawah yang berukuran super besar tercipta ditengah-tengah ibukota Lilith yang telah hancur lebur...

Dikawah itu tergeletak dua orang yang saat ini tengah mengalami luka yang sangat parah, wujud Tailed Beast Mode milik Naruto terkelupas hingga terlihatlah wujud Naruto yang menderita luka akibat ledakan hebat tadi, diseberang kawah dari posisi Naruto, Sirzech telah kembali kemode normal-nya, zirah kebanggaan-nya telah remuk dan hancur dibeberapa bagian, tubuh Sirzech juga menderita luka yang sama parahnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dengan susah payah sebelum ia menatap kearah Sirzech yang tergeletak disebrang kawah... Naruto mengatur nafas yang memburu, selain melawan Madara dan Kaguya serta Sasuke, ini merupakan pertarungan yang tak kalah memacu adrenalin didalam darah Naruto.

"[Naruto-sama... Waktu kami telah habis, jadi kami undur diri.]"

Sebuah suara bergema dikelapa Naruto, itu adalah suara dari Azure Dragon, Seiryuu. Naruto terdiam dan mengatur nafasnya sebelum membalas.

"Bagaimana dengan keempat iblis itu?."

"[Kami sudah mengatasi mereka sesuai perintahmu, Naruto-sama.]"

Ucap Seiryuu membuat Naruto terdiam sebelum seringai terpatri diwajah Naruto. "Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali." ucap Naruto, keempat dewa mata angin yang merupakan dewa penjaga Uzushio mengangguk paham.

"[Baiklah, kami permisi, Naruto-sama.]"

Poooft!

Setelah kepergian para kuchiyose penjaga Uzushio, Naruto berjalan dengan langkah goyah kearah Sirzech yang tergeletak disana... Naruto perlahan mengambil kunai dari segel didada-nya dan berjalan kearah Sirzech yang berusaha bangkit... Naruto yang nelihat hal itu menyeringai kejam dan perlahan ia mengalirkan chakra angin miliknya hingga chakra angin itu membuat kunai Naruto menjadi tajam... Sirzech berusaha bangkit namun percuma tubuhnya terlalu sakit bahkan untuk bergerak hingga akhirnya ia harus merasakan nyeri ketika Naruto menginjak dadanya dan mengarahkan Pisau Chakra angin kearah leher-nya.

"Bagaimana rasa ketika tempat yang kau lindungi kini hancur oleh keputusanmu melawanku, bukankah itu ironis?... Demi melindungi Mekai dari ancaman yang seharusnya tidak perlu diusik sama sekali karena ancaman itu tidak berniat melakukan apapun pada Mekai, namun lihat saat ancaman itu terusik maka kehancuran Mekailah yang menjadi bayaran-nya, Sirzech... Dan salah siapa ini semua?... Ini semua adalah salahmu!... Sirzech Lucifer... Ini semua salahmu..."

Perkataan tajam dan menusuk itu membuat Sirzech terdiam dengan mata melebar, Naruto menatap datar Sirzech sebelum ia menarik tangan-nya bersiap memotong kepala Sirzech...

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, sebab setelah ini rasa bersalahmu hanya akan menjadi legenda, Sirzech."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dengan cepat menyabetkan kunai berlapis chakra angin, saat sedikit lagi kunai itu akan memotong leher Sirzech tiba-tiba..

Krak!

Ketika sedikit kunai Naruto memotong leher Sirzech tiba-tiba tangannya langsung terbungkus oleh bongkahan Ice, Naruto yang melihat tangannya membeku mendongakan kepalanya dan seketika iris shappire Naruto melebar ketika melihat dua bayangan melesat dan memberikan pukulan kuat kewajahnya hingga membuat Naruto terhempas keseberang kawah dengan sangat cepat sebelum membentur tanah dengan kuat!.

Blaaaar!

Dentuman hebat bergema disana, Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang sedang meringis menahan sakit dan menatap kedepan dimana iris shappire miliknya melihat dua iblis yang menyandang gelar sebagai Maou Beelzebub dan Asmodeus tengah berdiri membelakangi Sirzech yang meringis sakit... Tak lama dua iblis berjenis kelamin perempuan mendarat didekat Sirzech, Natasha Phenex dan Serafall Sitri atau sekarang berubah menjadi Serafall Leviathan.

"Sirzech-kun!..."

Naruto menatap kearah para iblis itu dengan iris membulat, bagaimana tidak, seharusnnya mereka terluka para sebab berdasarkan Seiryuu, para hewan Kuchiyose-nya berhasil membereskan keempat iblis yang saat ini terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka ditubuh mereka hanya pakaian mereka terlihat tertutup debu dan sobek disana sini...

Naruto menatap keempat iblis itu sebelum ia akhirnya paham ketika Natasha mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik jubah robek miliknya dan meneteskan isi botol itu keatas tubuh Sirzech dan sedetik kemudian luka-luka ditubuh Sirzech hilang seketika...

"Begitu... Cough... Air mata Phenex kah?... Khek, aku lupa jika iblis memiliki Elixir mujarab itu... Cough!."

Naruto memuntah darah cukup banyak, luka dalam miliknya sudah terlalu parah. Sirzech yang telah sembuh dari lukanya bangkit dan berjalan selagi blue-green miliknya menatap datar Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, semua usahamu gagal, Naruto. Memang benar jika kerusakan Mekai akan membutuhkan waktu lama, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu!, yang terpenting sekarang adalah melenyapkan ancaman berbahaya sepertimu."

Ucap Sirzech selagi ia membuat lingkaran sihir yang memancarkan Demonic power berbahaya, saat Sirzech akan melempar tembakan Horobi no Chikara tiba-tiba Serafall berjalan kedepan dan hal itu membuat Sirzech menghentikan niat-nya.

"Sera, apa yang kau-,"

Pertanyaan Sirzech tertahan ketika ia melihat untuk pertama kali-nya wajah Serafall yang biasa-nya selalu memasang senyuman ceria dan riang itu menghilang, kini yang ia lohat diwajah Serafall hanyalah tatapan kosong dan hampa...

"Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan pada, Grayfia..."

Suara dingin membuat semua yang ada dibelakang Serafall tanpa sadar merinding, suara yang biasa-nya selalu riang itu kini terasa dingin dan menusuk... Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dingin itu sebelum sebuah seringai kejam ditercipta diwajah babak belur Naruto...

"Heh~, apa yang aku lakukan?... Hahaha!?, pertanyaan konyol!, kita tengah berada dimedan perang!... Jadi seharusnya kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan pada iblis Lucifuge itu...,"

"Ja-Jadi kau telah..."

"Ya!, Lord Leviathan yang terhormat, kau benar!, aku telah membunuhnya... Aku telah membuat tubuh hancur oleh Jutsu ruang dan waktu milik-ku, sekarang saat ini jelas tubuhnya telah lenyap tak tersisa akibat gesekan antara ruang dan waktu!..."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya pada iblis yang sudah begitu dekat padamu, Hah!?."

"Dekat?, hahahaha!?, dengar Iblis Tolol!, aku hanya memanfaatkan Iblis Lucifuge itu untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi dari kalian... Memang selama ini aku mendapatkan informasi tentang kalian dari siapa?... Aku mendapatkan informasi dari Lucifuge itu!, ia bahkan tidak curiga ketika aku diam-diam memanipulasi dirinya dan mengambil ingatan-nya... Hahaha!?, betapa polosnya..."

"Ka-kau monster!..."

"Memang!, dan apa kalian tahu siapa yang menciptakan Monster ini?, apa kalian tahu siapa yang bersalah atas kehancuran Ibukota Lilith, apa kalian tahu siapa yang bersalah atas kematian Grayfia?... Yang menciptakan Monster ini, yang bersalah atas hancurnya ibukota lilith, dan yang bersalah atas tewasnya Grayfia ditanganku tidak lain adalah salah kalian!, kalianlah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini!..."

Kelima Iblis didepan Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan itu, Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat keterkejutan mereka berlima...

"Hebat bukan?, kalianlah yang bersalah atas semua ini!, dan... Akan aku buat rasa bersalah itu menghantui kalian seumur hidup kalian!..."

Naruto berusaha bangkit dan berdiatas lututnya namun sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari ice dan api menembus kedua paha Naruto, membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan... Natasha dan Serafall yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi Marah dan lelehan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi porselen mereka.

"Meskipun itu benar!... Meskipun itu benar sekalipun... Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mu membunuh Grayfia! Dia... Grayfia, dia hanya gadis yang baik dan terlalu polos...!?."

Serafall mengatakan itu selagi air matanya membasahi pipinya, Natasha juga tak kalah marah dari Serafall.

"Mungkin yang kau katakan memang benar!, kamilah yang salah karena menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini, tapi!... Kami akan berusaha!, berusaha untuk memperbaiki dan membangun ulang Mekai yang hancur hari ini, tidak peduli puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun kami akan memperbaiki-nya!?."

Naruto meringis merasakan kakinya yang tidak bisa ia gerakan lagi, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum remeh, "dan bagaimana kalian melakukan-nya?, apa kalian yakin jika kalian tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama seperti yang saat ini kalian lakukan?." ucap Naruto selagi ia mencoba kembali berdiri, Sirzech yang sedaritadi dia sambil menundukan kepala perlahan ia berjalan kedepan dan memasang wajah serius.

"Kami akan mencoba menjadi pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan, bisa melindungi dan menjaga rakyat dari ancaman, bahkan jika itu harus membuat kami mati disini, akan kami lakukan demi rakyat yang kini telah menjadi tanggung jawab dipundak kami, oleh karena itu memusnahkanmu disini adalah langkah awal dari semua itu, Naruto..."

Ucap Sirzech dengan aura Horobi no Chikara yang perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Sirzech, Ajuka yang menatap Sierzech masuk kedalam mode True Form miliknya mulai masuk kedalam mode serius, Demonic power yang dikatakan sebagai yang terunik dari semuanya dan bahkan mendapatkan julukan sebagai [Calculation Demonic Power] menguar dari tubuh Ajuka.

"Sebagai Raja Iblis, melindungi rakya iblis dari bahaya adalah tanggung jawab kami, karena itu Ancaman apapun yang dapat membahayakan Kaum Iblis harus dihapuskan..."

Dihadapan dua kekuatan dashyat dua iblis terkuat Mekai Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah seringai diwajahnya yang babak belur, Naruto melepas jubahnya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, Naruto perlahan menyentuh kanji didada-nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat semua terkejut... Khusus-nya Natasha.

"Elixir... Phonex Tears... Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan benda itu!?."

Naruto menyeringai dan membuka botol itu lalu meneteskan isi botol itu ketubuhnya dan dalam sekejap luka Naruto sembuh total, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula.. Naruto menatap kearah lima iblis yang menatap terkejut dirinya yang tepah pulih.

"Diperang Saudara, benda ini diberikan pada para petinggi bukan?, Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall, Natasha dan..."

"Grayfia... Kau mendapatkan benda itu dari Grayfia?."

Natasha berkata dengan wajah tak percaya, Naruto mengangguk pelan, dan membuang botol berharga itu kesamping. "benar sekali, betapa bodohnya dia memberikanku benda yang benar-benar berharga... Hahaha!, dengan begini ronde kedua dimulai, bukan?." ucap Naruto membuat kelima iblis itu mengambil sikap waspada... Naruto menyeringai sebelum ia berkata dengan nada maniak.

"Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali aku bertarung dengan seluruh kekuatanku... Kali ini aku akan bersenang-senang..."

Blaaaaaaar!

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu Naruto meledakan kekuatan sejatinya, pillar cahaya putih membumbung tinggi membelah langit Mekai, tekanan kekuatan yang luar biasa itu membuat seluruh mekai berguncang hebat... Kelima Iblis yang ada didekat tekanan kekuatan itu hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto, pancaran dari kekuatan itu menyebar keseluruh belahan Mekai bahkan sampai menembus alam para mitologi lain... Egpyt, Shinto, Hindu, Buddha, Olmypus, dan Asgard merasakan pancaran kekuatan dari Makhluk yang pantas menyandang gelar sebagai Monster itu... Para pemimpin mitologi itu menatap kearah dimana mereka merasakan pancaran energi ini sebelum mereka dengan kompak bergumam.

"Seorang Dewa telah terlahir."

Kembali Kemekai, Pillar cahaya itu perlahan mereda dan menghilang tekanan yang menyesakan udara mulai menghilang, Sirzech, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall dan Natasha membulatkan mata mereka ketika melihat ditepat didepan mata mereka seorang pemuda berdiri tegap dengan aura putih yang menutupi setiap bagian tubuhnya, aura putih tanpa noda itu membungkus tubuh Naruto dan membentuk sebuah jubah putih yang berkobar layaknya api. Sembilan bola hitam perlahan berputar dibelakang-nya dengan tenang... Mata yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan warna emas keorangean yang menatap datar kedepan dimana Naruto melihat lima iblis yang menatap dirinya dengan wajah terkejut, Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Ini baru dimulai... Iblis!."

Naruto kembali meledakan kekuatannya hingga menguncang Mekai sekali lagi, dari tubuh Naruto perlahan menyebar aura berwarna putih yang perlahan membentuk tubuh raksasa Astral dengan enam tangan dan tiga wajah menyeramkan, dari keenam tangan itu tercipta pedang yang begitu besar...

"Wu-Wujud itu..."

"De-Dewa perang Ashura..."

Naruto menatap kebawah dari dalam permata Oval berwarna merah yang terletak ditepat ditengah Mahkora yang dikenakan Raksasa Astral itu, Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut dari kelima Iblis yang menjadi lawan-nya...

Naruto mengangkat tangannya kedepan dan seolah iti merupakan perintah Wujud Raksasa Astral itu bergerak dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara Vertikal dari atas kebawah...

Slaaaaash!

Wush!

Blaaaaaaaar!

Tebasan penuh dengan kekuatan itu menciptakan gelombang angin yang bergerak dan mentalkan kelima iblis itu, bahkan kuatnya gelombang memotong apapun yang ada didepannya sebelum gelombang itu berhenti ketika ia sudah memotong bukit batu besar yang tak jauh dari ibukota lilith.

"Mu-Mustahil... Hanya dengan satu kali ayunan dia bisa..."

Naruto melebarkan seringainya melihat wajah terkejut keloma iblis dibawahnya, dengan ekspresi angkuh Naruto menatap kebawa seolah kelima yang dihormati oleh seluruh rakyat mekai tak lebih dari sampah...

"Saa... Bagaimana jika kita mulai dansa kecil kita... iblis!."

-Other Place

Ditempat yang penuh dengan kegelapan sejauh mata memandang tergeletak disana seorang perempuan bersurai perak cantik yang tak sadarkan diri, perlahan perempuan itu menunjukan tanda-tanda akan sadarkan diri dan benar saja perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan iris perak indah menawan... Perempuan itu perlahan bangkit dan meringis pelan ketika ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

"Ugh... Ini dimana?."

Perempuan itu bergumam selagi matanya menatap sekeliling, dan yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan sejauh mata memandang... Tanpa disadari perempuan itu seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Grayfia."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat Perempuan bernama asli Grayfia Lucifuge itu menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris peraknya melebar melihat pemuda yang berada digaris pandangannya... Wajah tampan dengan surai pirang dan iris shappire yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dan senyuman lembut, pemuda itu...

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

And cut~

Ya, ya, ya... Jumpa lagi dengan Phantom... Huumm... Tidak banyak yang bisa aku jelaskan disini yang jelas Naruto sedang dalam keadaan Full Power miliknya hingga dia sudah seperti Madara saat melawan kelima kage, chapter depan kemungkinan Up berbarengan dengan T.W.O dan Naruto : The Power of Heavenly Dragon, dan ya... Begitulah, jadi tunggu saja puncak pertempuran dari lima iblis yang sudah dicaci dan dihina oleh Naruto ini, akankah mereka mati atau hidup dalam keadaan sekarat dengan beban hancurnya kota lilith... Maa.. Sudahlah... Segala kekurangan yang dimiliki fic ini aku meminta harap dimaklumi-nya, sebab... Ya kau tahu?, aku manusia biasa yang notabene-nya menjadi tempatnya salah dan lupa... So, maklumi yak jika ada kekurangan... Maa, ya sudah See you in Next Chapter!, Jaa ne, Minna-san.

Next Chapter: Perpisahan.

Phantom Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 07

Naruto menatap datar kebawah dimana ia melihat kelima iblis yang menjadi pahlawan dalam perang saudara Mekai tengah menatapnya dengan iris membulat, kelima iblis itu tengah terkejut melihat tubuh astral raksasa yang terbuat dari kekuatan yang dipadatkan hingga menghasikan wujud Astral yang sangat mirip dengan dewa perang Ashura, Naruto mengerakan tangannya keatas dan seketika tubuh Astral itu mengangkat pedang besar disalah satu dari keenam tangannya dan mengayunkannya secara Vertikal kebawah.

Slash!

Wuuush!

Blaaaaaar!

Sebuah gelombang kejut yang dilepaskan oleh Naruto melesat dan memotong apapun yang dilewatinya bahkan gelombang itu memotong Istana Yondai Maou menjadi dua bagian... Kelima Iblis itu terkejut melihat kekuatan super dari iblis(manusia) didepan mereka... Kekuatan penghancur yang dimiliki bukan taraf dimana itu bisa dimiliki oleh Iblis didepan mereka. Naruto menatap kebawah dengan tatapan merendah.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera bertindak, atau kalian akan melihat kehancuran dari tempat ini, Yondai Maou."

Disisi lain, Grayfia menatap layar proyeksi yang memperlihatkan Naruto dan kelima temannya tengah berada dalam situasi pertarungan dengan perbandingan kekuatan yang sangat besar... Grayfia melebarkan iris matanya ketika ia melihat Naruto tengah berada didalam makhluk Astral yang menyerupai dewa perang Ashura, Grayfia dibuat tidak percaya ketika melihat satu ayunan dari makhluk Astral itu bisa memotong sebuah bukit dan istana Yondai maou dengan begitu mudah layaknya memotong sebuah kentang rebus.

"Na...Naruto-kun, ap-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada dua?."

Grayfia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, ia sangat...sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya, Naruto yang ada disebelah Grayfia hanya bisa mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Grayfia-chan, ini hanya salah satu kemampuan yang aku miliki... Dan mengenai apa yang terjadi bukankah dengan melihatnya saja kau sudah bisa menebaknya?..."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah layar proyektor yang tak jauh darinya, Grayfia melebarkan matanya ketika perlahan sebuah seringai kejam terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Aku saat ini tengah berusaha menghancurkan, Underworld."

"!"

Grayfia merasakan jantungnya baru saja berhenti untuk beberapa saat. menghancurkan... Underworld dia bilang?, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Grayfia yang tengah memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Kenapa Grayfia-chan, kau terkejut begitu?, bukankah dalam perang menghancurkan markas musuh adalah strategi perang yang sangat ampuh?."

Seringai itu... Tidak... Dia bukan Naruto yang ia kenal!, Grayfia mengambil satu langkah mundur ketika Naruto berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Ada apa, Grayfia-chan?. Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?."

"Ti-Tidak... Menjauhlah dariku!, kau bukan Naruto-kun yang aku kenal!?."

"Bicara apa kau, Grayfia-chan. Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto yang asli."

"Tidak!, Naruto-kun yang aku kenal tidak sepertimu!, dia pemuda yang baik!, hangat dan bersahabat!?."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Grayfia, Naruto menundukan kepalanya sebelum ia mengangkatnya dan memperlihatkan Ekspresi yang lembut, Naruto tersenyum garing.

"Sepertinya aku sudah berlebihan ya?, maa... Maaf, Grayfia-chan sepertinya bercandaku sudah berlebihan."

Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman gugup miliknya membuat Grayfia yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung bercampur ragu.

"Ber...canda?."

"Yap, maaf Grayfia-chan."

Naruto tersenyum lembut membuat Grayfia menghela nafas lega, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil tanpa disadari siapapun, sebelum senyuman itu lenyap digantikan wajah serius.

"Nee, Grayfia-chan...?."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Grayfia menoleh kearah Naruto yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan serius.

"Grayfia ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia ikut memasang wajah serius, Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, dan dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Grayfia membuat Grayfia melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut.

"Grayfia-chan... Terimakasih karena sudah mau berteman dengan orang asing sepertiku, aku menikmati kebersamaan yang ada diantara kita selama beberapa waktu yang lalu, mungkin hanya sebentar tapi itu sudah sangat berarti untukku... Terimakasih, Grayfia-chan..."

Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lembut membuat Grayfia merasakan firasat buruk, sangat buruk. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lembut Grayfia.

"Selamat tinggal, Grayfia... Jika takdir mengijinkan aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi... Itulah yang dikatakan Bos... Kau tahu?, aku hanyalah Clon..."

Grayfia terdiam dengan dahi berkerut, Bos?... Clon?... Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mengulas senyuman tipis dan dengan pelan menyentil pelan Dahi Grayfia... Grayfia entah kenapa merasa mengantuk dan dengan pelan jatuh...

"Selamat tinggal, Grayfia-chan."

Dan setelah kesadaran Grayfia hilang sepenuhnya

-Mekai-

Dimekai... Lebih tepatnya ibukota Lilith keadaan ibukota mekai itu terlihat hancur lebur oleh pertarungan antara seorang Makhluk Astral dengan para Mekai no Eiyuu, Naruto menatap rendah pada Mekai no Eiyuu yang saat ini tengah kelelahan dibawah-nya.

"Cih, sampah... Hanya begini saja kekuatan dari pemimpin baru mekai?, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mempertahankan Mekai dan bangsa iblis jika kemampuan kalian sangat menyedihkan seperti ini..."

Naruto berkata dengan dingin selagi matanya menatap kearah Sirzech dan Ajuka yang terlihat kelelahan, keadaan mereka adalah yang terparah dibandingkan yang lain, zirah perang mereka telah hancur dan pakaian mereka telah robek disana-sini. Sirzech mengertakan giginya... Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika lawan-nya ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang bisa dikatakan setara dengan dewa perang itu...

"Kita harus menjatuhkan-nya, dan menghabisi-nya dengan serangan telak, jika kita bertarung terus dengan dia yang berada didalam Makhluk Astral itu, peluang kita akan semakin kecil."

Sirzech bergumam pelan selagi iris blue-green miliknya menatap kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah tidak tertarik pada merwka, Ajuka yang ada disebelah Sirzech mengangguk pelan.

"Aku setuju dengan usulan Sirzech, jika kita menjatuhkan Makhluk itu dan menyerang Naruto dengan satu serangan telak maka kemenangan kita menyentuh angka mustahil."

"Kalian berdua mengatakan itu seolah hal itu mudah dilakukan, apa kalian tidak melihat dibahkan tidak bergeming saat kita menyerangnya dan lagi hanya dalam satu ayunan pedang dari makhluk besar itu sudah mampu memotong kota lilith menjadi dua!."

Serafall berkata dengan nada kesal, ia sangat kesal sebab baru kali ini setelah peperangan melawan fraksi Rizevim. Serafall dibuat tidak berdaya seolah-olah latihannya selama ini hanyalah selembar kertas tipis yang terendam air dan robek ketika disentuh. Kekuatan dirinya dan Pemuda bernama Naruto itu bagaikan langit dan bumi, sangat jauh!, bahkan ketika Serafall dan para kawannya yang telah berhasil mengusir Fraksi Rizevim tidak bisa memberikan luka pada Naruto tidak sedikitpun!.

"Aku benci mengatakan-nya, tapi ada satu cara untuk mengalahkannya..."

Semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah Falbium yang tengah memasang wajah serius yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Maou Asmodeus itu, Natasha menatap serius Falbium.

"Falbi, aku harap rencana ini berhasil karena jika tidak kita akan benar-benar dikirim ketartarus jika kita sampai kalah sebab kekuatan kita hanya tinggal sedikit."

"Tenang saja, Natasha. Ini pasti berhasil... Hanya saja, jika gagal maka kita semua akan mati, apa kalian siap akan itu."

Semua terdiam sebelum keempat mekai no eiyuu itu menyungging senyuman kecil, Sirzech mengeluarkan senyuman lembut.

"Aku rasa kita semua suatu saat pasti akan mati, entah itu hari ini atau besok, tapi setidaknya kita sudah berjuang untuk Mekai meskipun itu pada akhirnya dihancurkan karena kita salah menentukan lawan... Entah apa hasil akhirnya, aku siap untuk mati demi membawa dia mati bersamaku... Dan nampaknya yang lain juga setuju atas usulanku."

Falbium tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga tidak bisa dilihat ia tersenyum atau tidak, bodohnya ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya... Mereka berlima adalah sahabat, susah dan senang mereka lalu bersama, mereka juga sudah siap mati saat Great War dan Civil War jadi jika mereka menjadi pengecut hanya karena melawan satu orang dengan kekuatan setara dewa, maka dirinya dan keempat temannya yang lain tidak cocok menyandang gelar sebagai Mekai no Eiyuu.

"Baiklah karena kalian telah memutuskan untuk mati, maka inilah rencana-nya."

Falbium memutar jarinya yang bercahaya sebelum menembakannya kearah Sirzech, Cahaya berwarna hijau itu masuk kedalam kepala Sirzech dengan cepat dan keluar menuju Ajuka, Serafall dan Natasha... Keempat iblis itu terdiam sebelum mereka tersenyum.

"Begitu, seperti biasa kau sangat menganggumkan, Falbi."

Ucap Natasha, mereka yang ada disana baru saja merasakan salah satu kemampuan unik milik Falbium yaitu [Give Memories], sebuah kemampuan yang dapat membuat Falbium menyebarkan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan cepat, hal inilah kenapa Falbium dianggap sebagai pembuat Strategi yang menganggumkan, selain pintar mengatur jalannya medan perang, Falbium juga bisa dengan mudah menyebarkan Strategi itu pada pasukan yang dipimpinnya...

Naruto menatap datar para mekai no eiyuu yang perlahan bangkit dari kelelahan mereka, Sirzech meninju tangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto. Kami kini akan menyerangmu dengan serangan penuh!."

"hooh, jadi kalian sudah selesai menusun strategi kalian, bagus... Kita lihat seperti apa rencana kalian... Iblis."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Serafall, Falbium dan Natasha terbang secara terpisah, Naruto menatap kearah Sirzech dan Ajuka yang tengah mengobarkan Demonic Power milik mereka, Sirzech menghentakan kakinya dan membuat kuda-kuda sebelum ia menyampingkan posisi kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya, perlahan Horobi no Chikara berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah bola energi yang memancarkan kilatan petir merah...

Krak!

Tekanan kekuatan dari Sirzech yang begitu besar membuat tanah dibawah kakinya retak, Kilatan petir merah mengamuk dengan ganas dan dengan kecepatan Sirzech menembakan energi merah crimson itu kearah Naruto yang hanya menatap datar kearah laaer energi yang melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Tidak berguna!."

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan dengan cepat makhluk Astral itu mengerakan tangan dan berniat menahan laser merah itu dengan pedang besar ditangannya... Ajuka yang melihat hal itu membuka telapak tangannya dan dalam sekejap sebuah lingkaran magic dengan lambang clan Astaroth tercipta ditangan Ajuka yang berputar pelan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan..."

[Kankara Formula]

Ajuka dengan kecepatan tinggi merubah susunan Aksara Formula Magic yang ada ditangannya, lingkaran magic ditangab Ajuka berputar dengan cepat sebelum bersinar terang. Naruto membulatkan sedikit matanya ketika melihat Laser yang seharusnya hanya ada satu tiba-tiba terpecah menjadi puluhan proyektil tajam yang melesat kearahnya, tak henti sampai disana Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut ketika puluhan proyektil tajam tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sistematis dan berputar mengarahkan kebelakang Naruto dan...

Boom!

Boom!

Booom!

Naruto mengeraskan sedikit wajahnya, ia tengah mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh Ashura yang terhuyung kedepan, Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat iblis cebol yang menjabat sebagai Maou Leviathan terbang cepat kearah kaki Ashura, Naruto menajamkan matanya ketika Serafall menciptakan sebuah lingkaran magic besar dan...

"Membekulah!."

[Celcius Cross Trigger]

Kraaak!

Serafall menembakan magic yang menjadi kartu as-nya dalam peperangan melawan Rizevim, sebuah Magic dengan basic elemen ice yang membekukan apapun dalam waktu yang instant, Serafall membekukan Kaki Ashura hingga membuat kaki makhluk itu kaku bagaikan balok ice, Serafall yang melihatnya mengulas senyuman puas sebelum ia mengepakan sayap iblisnya dan terbang menjauh.

Naruto mengertakan giginya, ia tidak bisa mengerakan kaki Ashura yang membeku!, Naruto yang diselimuti kekesalan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, ia menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat dari kejauhan muncul sekelebat cahaya, sebuah cahaya berwarna jingga membara berkilat dari kejauhan.

Natasha berdiri dari kejauhan dengan sebuah busur panah dengan lambang clan phoniex ditangannya, api membara mengamuk disekitar Natasha yang tengah membidik kearah panah berapi kearah Naruto.

"Aku akan membuatmu membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada tempat kelahiranku... Hujam dia, Madielva."

[Phoniex Arrow]

Pets!

Wussssh!

Natashas menembakan panah api miliknya yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto, panah api itu membesar dengan cepat dan berubah bentuk menjadi seekor burung Phoniex yang langsung membesar dan menghantam Naruto dengan kuat!

Brak!

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya ketika Ashura berguncang hebat akibat hantaman phoniex api dari Natasha, Naruto meringis ketika suhu panas dari phoniex api didepan-nya, Naruto merentangkan tangannya kedepan yang langsung direspon oleh Ashura yang dengan cepat mengerakkan pedang ditangannya dan memotong phoniex api itu!.

Jraaaash!

Pedang Ashura memotong Phoniex api didepannya dengan mudah, gelombang angin besar dari tebasan Naruto menerbangkan debu dan puing-puing sekitar, Naruto menatap kedepan dan seketika ia membulatkan matanya melihat sebuah lingkaran Magic dengan lambang Clan Glaysa-Labolas berukuran super besar tercipta dilangit, Falbium menatap kebawah dengan serius sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya keatas tinggi-tinggi dan dengan cepat menurunkannya kebawah.

Zroooosh!

Sebuah Demonic power skala mega melesat dan menghantam Naruto dengan telak, kekuatan yang besar dari demonic power Falbium menekan Ashura dengan kuat...

Krak!

Kraaak!

Kraaaaak!

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat retakan yang semakin membesar didepannya, Naruto merentangan tangannya keatas berusaha menahan hantaman demonic power dari Falbium agar tidak menghancurkan perisai aura Ashura yang sama kuatnya dengan ketahanan Susano'o milik Rival Abadinya. Beberapa saat kemudian demonic power yang menghantam menghilang.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia mengeluarkab terlalu banyak tenaga untuk menahan satu serangan dari Maou Asmodeus itu, Naruto menatap tajam Falbium yang mengalami nasib tak berbeda jauh darinya, Naruto dengan cepat mengerakan tangannya keatas membuat Ashura dengan cepat memutar kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah marah dari Ashura.

"Usahamu sia-sia, Asmodeus!. Kau tak kan pernah bisa menembus perisai aura milikku."

Naruto dengan cepat mengobarkan chakra miliknya dan membuat Ashura dalam mode marah membuka mulutnya dan mencharge sebuah energi berwarna putih dengan input emas yang bergejolak dengan ganas kearah Falbium yang hanya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Hal yang jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Maou Asmodeus yang malas itu.

"Aku memang tidak berniat menembus pertahanmu, aku hanya melemahkannya sebab yang akan menutupnya..."

Kraaak!

Pyaaaaar!

"... Adalah dia."

Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat perisai aura miliknya telah berhasil ditembus, Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Sirzech dalam aura Horobi no Chikara yang menekan tubuhnya melesat cepat kearah Naruto. Sirzech mengepalkan tinjunya yang dilapisi Horobi no Chikara dan mengarahkan pukulan kuat kewajah Naruto dengan telak!.

Duakh!

Wussssh!

Blaaaaaaaar!

Pukulan kuat dari Sirzech menghantam wajah Naruto dengan telak, kuatnya pukulan Sirzech membuat Naruto terlontar keluar dari Ashura dan membentur tanah dengan sangat keras, Sirzech merentangkan sayap iblis dan menatap kearah Naruto yang berada ditengah kawah cukup besar.

"Cough!."

Naruto memuntahkan darah sedikit sebelum ia perlahan bangkit selagi iris matanya menatap kearah Sirzech yang perlahan melayang turun, Naruto meringis merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat diwajah dan punggungnya, wajah Naruto terlihat terkelupas akibat pukulan horobi no chikara dari Sirzech.

Namun bukannya kesakitan Naruto malah menyeringai lebar sebelum ia tertawa keras, membuat Sirzech menatap waspada Naruto.

"Luar biasa!, darahku akhirnya mendidih setelah sekian lama!, berikan tarian yang lebih menarik lagi... Sirzech Lucifer!?."

Naruto menghentakan kakinya ketanah dan seketika ledakan energi meledak hebat dari Naruto membuat Sirzech melebarkan iris matanya...

"Dia... Monster!, bagaimana bisa ia masih memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar..."

Sirzech bergumam dengan takjub, Naruto menyeringai lebar sebelum ia mengambil pose berdoa sebelum perlahan menjauhkan kedua tangannya dan perlahan sebuah bola energi yang terbuat dari campuran partikel chakra biru dan merah berkumpul dicela tangan Naruto.

Krak!

Tekanan yang begitu besar membuat tanah yang menjadi pijakan Naruto retak dan mencuat keatas, Sirzech yang melihat hal itu langsung memasang posisi waspada... Naruto menatap kearah Sirzech dengan sebuah seringai lebar diwajahnya...

"Ini adalah sebuah teknik yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh seorang dewi ditempat kelahiranku... Sebaiknya kau tidak mencoba untuk menghindarinya Sirzech, sebab jika kau menghindar maka para bangsa iblis dibelakangmu akan menjadi korbannya."

Sirzech terdiam sebelum ia dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dan seketika ia melebarkan matanya ketika melihat ribuan iblis melayang dilangit... Mereka, para penduduk kota Lilith... Kenapa mereka bisa ada disini!?.

"Kalian!?, kenapa kalian datang kesini!, seharusnya kalian pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini!?."

Sirzech berteriak keras, apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan denhan datang ketempat yang berbahaya ini!.

"Sirzech-sama!, kami datang untuk membantumu!."

"Sirzech-sama!, berjuanglah kalahkan dia!."

"Sirzech-sama!..."

"Sirzech-sama!..."

Sirzech terdiam mendengar suara yang menyemangatinya, ribuan suara penyemangat meledak disana, Naruto yang melihat hal itu menyeringai.

"Heh~, bukankah kau begitu dicintai, Sirzech?. Kita lihat apa kau bisa melindungi mereka yang mencintaimu..."

Sirzech mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang dengan pelan memisahkan bola hitam ungu dicela tangannya, tekanan bola energi itu begitu besar hingga Mekai bergetar hebat akibat tekanan energi dari bola hitam yang tak lebih besar daripada bola bisbol itu...

Sirzech mengobarkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya sebelum ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan kekuatan sejati miliknya ketika melihat Naruto kembali menyatuhkan kedua bola hitam tadi dan mengarahkan bola energi berbahaya itu kedepan...

"Sirzech... Matilah!."

[Final Bijudama]

[Ruin The Extinct]

Kedua kekuatan besar dilepaskan dan berbentrokan satu sama lain, kedua kekuatan besar yang saling berbenturan itu menyebabkan sebuah guncangan hebat yang melanda mekai, Naruto dan Sirzech saling adu kekuatan untuk menumbangkan musuh mereka, Sirzech mengeraskan wajahnya ketika ia merasakan jika kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Naruto... Kekuatan Naruto begitu besar hingga membuat kekuatan Sirzech semakin terdorong... Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Ada apa, Sirzech?. Apa hanya segini saja kemampuanmu?... Mengecewakan!... Kalau begitu matilah!?..."

Naruto menambah kekuatan miliknya hingga membuat Sirzech semakin kewalahan, wajah Sirzech mengeras... Kuuh, kekuatan Besar itu diluar akal sehat!.

'Aku akan kalah... Semua... Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik... Aku gagal...'

Sirzech memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto... Ketika didalam keadaan diambang kematian sekelebat ingatan muncul, ingatan tentang perjuangan teman-temannya, semua usaha yang ia dan kelima temannya lakukan untuk mekai terlintas...

'Tidak!, aku tidak boleh menyerah disini, masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan!, masih banyak masalah dimekai yang harus aku atasi, aku... Tidak akan mati disini!?.'

Sebuah semangat membara berkobar didalam Sirzech Dan tanpa Sirzech sadari semua yang menyaksikan pertarungan Sirzech mulai terhubung satu sama lain, bagaikan sebuah sirkuit energi yang mengalir dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya penduduk ibukota Lilith tanpa sadar memberikan demonic power mereka pada Sirzech...

'Aku mohon, kalah dia Sirzech-sama...'

'Sirzech-sama berjuanglah...'

'Sirzech-sama...'

Partikel-partikel cahaya perlahan berterbangan kearah Sirzech dan masuk kedalam tubuh Sirzech, merasa kekuatannya terisi kembali Sirzech dengan semangat membara mengerahkan semua kekuatannya... Sirzech dengan cepat menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang sebelum tangan itu diselimuti aura crimson yang bergejolak ganas lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi Sirzech langsung menyalurkan kekuatan itu pada teknik yang membuat teknik Sirzech semakin bertambah kuat dan menekan teknik Naruto.

"Oryaaaaaaa!?."

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sirzech memberikan tekanan kuat hingga membuat teknik miliknya terdorong kebelakang dan...

Zorrrrrsh!?

Wusssh!

Blaaaaaaaar!?

Ledakan hebat menguncang kota lilith dengan kuat, pillar cahaya membumbung tinggi membelah langit mekai, hembusan gelombng dari ledakan itu menghempaskan apapun yang ada disekitarnya...

Setelah beberapa saat ledakan berhenti dan terlihatlah sebuah kawah besar yang terpampang jelas tengah ibukota Lilith, Sirzech menatap kawah itu dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia sudah mengeluarkan semua kekuatan yang ia milik, ia bahkan tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya akhirnya jatuh kebelakang, namun saat sebentar lagi akan menyentuh tanah seseorang memapah tubuhnya.

"Ajuka?..."

"Kau berhasil, Sirzech."

Ajuka, orang yang memapah Sirzech mengatakan itu selagi ia tersenyum tipis, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan oleh Maou Beelzebub baru mekai itu... Sirzech tersenyum tipis, dan perlahan mencoba berdiri sendiri.

"Sirzech-kun!..."

Sirzech menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat Natasha terbang kearahnya dengan sayap api emas yang ngepak dengan indahnya.

"Natasha-,"

Grep!

Sirzech terpaku ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari Natasha, Sirzecj sedikit meringis ketika merasakan Natasha semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sirzech terdiam merasakan dadanya basah, Sirzech menundukan pandangannya... Natasha menangis?... Sirzech terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membalas pelukan Natasha dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu Khawatir. Natasha."

"Baka..."

Ajuka yang melihat Natasha dan Sirzech dengan wajah lembut sebelum ia perlahan menjauh dan mendekati Serafall dan Falbium yang ikut menyaksikan kedua sahabat masa kecil mereka dengan senyuman tipis.

"Iri-nya~, kapan aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sir-tan dan Na-tan..."

Serafall seperti biasa mengomentari dengan nada childish, sebari sesekali melirik kearah Ajuka yang berdiri disisi kirinya, Falbium yang ada disebelah Serafall hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan dan menguap lebar.

"Hooam... Aku rasa kau akan merasakan hal itu, Serafall..."

"Eh?, benarkah itu, Fabi-tan?."

Falbium hanya menatap malas Serafall dan mengangguk pelan, "ya, seribu tahun lagi... Mungkin." ucap Falbium santai sebelum ia tersentak ketika merasakan nafsu membunuh dari sebelahnya, wajah Falbium membiru ketika merasakan kakinya diinjak oleh Serafall dengan tambahan Demonic power hingga tanah dibawah mereka langsung retak.

"Falbi... Kau mau mati~?."

Serafall bertanya dengan nada manis, sangat manis sampai Falbium merinding hebat, dengan cepat Falbium mengelengkan kepalanya... Ia masih mau hidup dan memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dengan... Ranjangnya!?.

"Nee, Sera."

Serafall yang tengah siap menjadi Falbium sebuah selimuti, mengalihkan pandangan pada Ajuka yang tengah menatap jauh kedepan.

"Jika kau mau... Aku bisa..."

Ajuka dengan cepat mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Serafall yang terkejut dan membisikan sesuatu yang langsung membuat wajah Serafall meledak dalam rona merah... Serafall menundukan pandangannya dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

Falbium yang didekat keduanya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya, dengan wajah tak percaya Falbium menunjuk kearah Ajuka yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Ajuka... Kau... Yang benar saja..."

Suasana suka cita memenuhi Mekai, namun itu tidak lama sebab...

"Serangan yang hebat, Sirzech Lucifer."

Deg!

Semua tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang dipenuhi kesakitan, kelima Mekai no Eiyuu itu serempak menoleh kesamping dimana mereka melihat sebuah siluet dari balik debu yang perlahan menghilang dan mereka semua melebarkan mata mereka melihat Naruto masih berdiri dengan keadaan [babak belur]. Sirzech dan keempat sahabatnya memasang posisi bertarung...

"Tidak perlu waspada seperti itu, aku telah kalah..."

Sirzech melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi debu yang menghilang ditiup angin. Naruto menatap tangannya yang dengan pelan terkikis menjadi debu yang menghilang ditiup angin sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sirzech dan yang lain.

"Kalian telah membuktikan jika kalian memang pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin mekai, dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki, aku rasa mekai akan baik-baik saja ditangan kalian... Kini, peranku telah usai. aku serahkan kepimpinan Mekai pada kalian, Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus dan Natasha Phenex... Dan Yondai Maou, jagalah kepercayaan rakyat kalian, tanpa kepercayaan rakyatnya seorang pemimpin hanya akan menjadi cangkang tanpa isi... Ingat pesanku..."

Ucap Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman menawan sebelum tubuhnya sepenuhnya tertiup angin dam menghilang menjadi butiran debu... Sirzech, Ajuka, Serafall, Falbium dan Natasha terdiam menatap tempat dimana Naruto sebelumnya berdiri. Baik Sirzech maupun yang lain tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun mereka berlima hanya bisa terdiam terpaku menatap tempat dimana Naruto... Dia sengaja melakukan ini hanya demi kami?... Itulah isi pikiran kelima Iblis itu...

Uwwwwwoooo!, Sirzech menang!

Hidup Yondai Maou-sama!

Maou-sama!, kami percaya kalian pasti mengalahkan makhluk itu

Hidup Maou-sama!

Hidup Maou-sama!

Mereka berlima menoleh kebelakang dan melihat para rakyat iblis tengah bersorak penuh suka cita, kelima Iblis itu terdiam... Begitu, mereka mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Naruto, mereka berempat masihlah iblis hijau, mereka masih muda dan ketika mereka diangkat menjadi Maou banyak yang tidak percaya peforma dari iblis muda seperti mereka, khawatir akan ketidak becusan mereka membuat Mekai akan rentan dirundung pemberontakan, Naruto tahu itu dan membantu mereka untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari rakyat mereka bahwa mereka bisa melindungi dan menjaga mekai dari marabahaya...

"Sial... Sampai saat-saat terakhir dia masih mau membantu kita... Bahkan sampai mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri... Mekai No Eiyuu?... Aku malu mendapatkan julukan itu.."

Sirzech bergumam dengan pelan, dibalas anggukan dari yang lain, mereka pada akhirnya sadar bahwa mereka berlima bukanlah pahlawan, karena pahlawan yang sungguhnya adalah dia...

Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian pertarungan hebat antara para Yondai Maou melawan seorang Iblis yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa itu, pertarungan antara para pemilik kekuatan yang luar biasa itu mengakibatkan kehancuran besar pada Mekai, lenyapnya kota Lilith dan terbelahnya Istana Yondai Maou menjadi bayaran atas pertempuran hebat yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh para Yondai Maou...

Ditempat Mansion Gremory terlihat seorang pria tampan dengan surai Crimson sebahu, iris Blue-Green miliknya menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat perempuan cantik bersurai perak indah, wajah perempuan itu terlihat lesu dan tak bercahaya, kosong mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan perempuan itu.

Sirzech Lucifer, menatap kertas ditangannya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan meletakan smkertas itu diatas meja. "Grayfia... Apa kau yakin kau ingin meninggalkan Mekai?. Kondisi Mekai saat ini masih belum stabil, kami masih membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk menjaga mekai." ucap Sirzech menatap kearah Grayfia yang hanya menatap kosong kedepan dimana ia melihat para sahabatnya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan ada yang sedih, ada yang datar dan ada juga yang malas. Grayfia menatap mereka sejenak sebelum ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Sirzech... Berada dimekai hanya akan membuatku hancur, kenanganku dengan dia begitu banyak ditempat ini, berada disini hanya akan membuatku mengingat dia dan itu... Menyakitkan."

Grayfia berucap dengan nada lirih yang begitu menyakitkan bahkan untuk orang yang mendengarnya, Sirzech tersenyum kecut... Semenjak pertempuran yang berhasil dimenangkan oleh Sirzech dan teman-temannya dengan terbunuhnya Naruto ditangan Sirzech membuat Grayfia hancur... Perempuan terakhir dari Clan Lucifuge itu shock saat mendengar Naruto mati dan pingsan saat mendengar alasan dibalik tindakan Naruto... Sudah beberapa hari ini Grayfia kehilangan minatnya untuk hidup.

"Grayfia, aku tahu kau merasa kehilangan dia tapi kami-,"

Grep!

Sirzech menghentikan ucapannya ketika seseorang meremas pelan bahunya, Sirzech menoleh kebelakang dimana ia melihat Natasha berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sedih mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sirzech terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas dan mengambil kertas itu dan menandatangani-nya lalu menyerahkannya pada Grayfia.

"Baiklah, Grayfia... Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi bagian dari Bangsa Iblis, kami, sebagai Yondai Maou tidak mengakuimu lagi sebagai Bangsa iblis dan sekarang kau bebas pergi kemanapun tempat yang kau suka..."

Grayfia menerima surat itu dan menundukan kepalanya sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu namun saat diambang pintu sebuah suara menghentikannya...

"Grayfia, berhenti sebentar..."

Grayfia yang baru saja berniat membuka pintu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Ajuka berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah koper mirip papan catur dan menyerahkannya pada Grayfia.

"Terimalah ini, meskipun kami sebagai Yondai Maou sudah tidak mengakuimu sebagai bangsa iblis tapi bagi kami kau tetaplah sahabat kami..."

Grayfia menatap kosong pemberian Ajuka sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya kearah Ajuka yang seolah berkata. 'Benda apa ini?.' Ajuka tersenyum tipis.

"Ini adalah Evil Piece, dengan benda ini kau bisa membuat ras lain menjadi iblis dibawah komandomu, entah itu hidup atau mati... Ini adalah Evil Piece pertama yang berhasil aku buat, dan aku ingin memberikan Evil Piece ini padamu sebagai hadiah perpisahan kita."

Ucap Ajuka membuat Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan menundukan kepalanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-Grayfia Side-

Grayfia saat ini tengah berada didepan sebuah Goa yang ada didepannya, Grayfia menatap Goa itu dengan pandangan sedih, mata-nya mulai berkaca-kaca dan perlahan air mata meluncur deras membasahi mata peraknya...

"Kau meninggalkanku disaat perasaan ini mulai tumbuh dan membesar... Kau yang terburuk dari yang terburuk... Kenapa kau bertindak sejauh itu untuk menolong kaum iblis... Baka, aku membencimu!, Uzumaki Naruto!, aku membencimu!."

"Heh~, begitu kah?, aku mulai dibenci oleh teman pertamaku didunia ini?... Betapa malangnya nasibku."

Grayfia terdiam mendengar sebuah suara yang seharusnya tidak bisa ia dengar lagi selamanya, Grayfia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan seketika iris peraknya melebar ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dengan iris shappire tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Yo!, Grayfia-chan."

Grayfia terdiam mendengar sapaan ringan dan ceria dari Naruto yang hanya memasang senyuman cerah miliknya, Grayfia terdiam dan tanpa banyak waktu lagi langsung berlari menerjang Naruto.

Grep!

Naruto terdiam ketika dengan tiba-tiba Grayfia berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, Naruto dapat merasakan baju yang berwarna merah gelap miliknya mulai terasa basah... Disaat itu Naruto sadar jika Grayfia tengah menangis... Disaat seperti itu Naruto langsung melakukan apa yang melintas dikepalanya... Dengan lembut Naruto membalas pelukan Grayfia.

"Maaf... Grayfia-chan, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Baka... Aku pikir kau sudah... Kau sudah..."

"Usst, aku baik-baik saja bukan?, aku masih ada disini."

Naruto berkata dengan lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuat Grayfia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara dada bidang... Naruto yang melihat hal itu tersenyum tipis dan mengelus surai perak Grayfia dengan lembut... Setelah beberapa saat Grayfia tenang, Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana?, apa sudah lebih baik?."

Grayfia mendongakan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Yare, aku tidak menyangka jika, Grayfia-chan yang dikenal dingin ternyata memiliki sisi cengeng juga..." ucap Naruto dengan nada bercanda, Grayfia menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir Naruto membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya... Ciuman yang hanya berisi kasih sayang itu membuat Naruto terbuai, Grayfia memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengalungan tangannya dileher Naruto. dan itu membuat Naruto mengalungkan tangannya kepinggul Grayfia.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka, baik Naruto dan Grayfia sudah memerah dengan terang, Grayfia memeluk Naruto dengan erat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sekarang hidupku adalah milikmu, Naruto-kun. Maka gunakanlah untuk kebaikanmu, kita akan bersama sampai akhir."

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan Grayfia, ia tidak tahu jarus berkata apa karena sirkuit otaknya kelebihan muatan karena kejadian tadi... Hingga hati kecil Naruto berbicara... Naruto tersenyum kecil dan dengan lembut membalas pelukan Grayfia.

"Aku juga... Aku juga berjanji akan melindungi selamanya, Grayfia."

And Cut~

Yaa... Lumut pada numpuk disini, jarang di bersihin kali yak?, ah Apa kabar kalian semua?, jumpa lagi dengan Author tampan, Phantom. Ummu, akhirnya Arc Mekai selesai, mungkin?... Maa mungkin akan ada Spesial Arc khusus Mekai yang menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah matinya Naruto...

Disini Naruto kembali berbuat naif, well begitulah kelihatannya, dichapter ini juga aku menutup Arc dengan sedikit romance picisan antara Naruto dan Grayfia...

Err... Aku rasa sudah semua, sampai ketemu di Arc selanjutnya!, Arc kehancuran Heaven!?, dan bangkitnya Salah Satu dari ketika senjata Kramat Naruto... Jaa ne Minna-san!. See you in new Arc!.

New Arc: Battle in The Heaven, The Return of Unviled Imagine

(Release Desember 2017/Februari 2018)

Phantom Out!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

New Arc: Battle in The Heaven, The Return of Unviled Imagine

Chapter 00

Dibawah hujan yang menguyur sebuah kota kecil terlihat didalam sebuah gereja seorang pemuda dengan jubah hitam tengah duduk sambil menatap kedepan dengan pandangan datar, suasana malam yang gelap dan suhu udara yang dingin tak mengusik pemuda bersurai pirang panjang itu yang masih menatap kedepan dengan datar.

"Bukankah ini ironis, kami-sama?. Kau dikatakan telah tiada semenjak Great War selesai dan para umatmu masih menyembahmu tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Heh, menyedihkan."

Pemuda itu bergumam dengan pelan sebelum ia melirik kearah samping dimana ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah putih tengah menundukan kepalanya, pemuda itu menatap beberapa tetes air yang jatuh membasahi paha orang berjubah itu.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari Gereja dengan pelan, pemuda itu membisikan sesuatu ketika ia berpapasan dengan orang yang mengenakan jubah putih itu pemuda itu membisikan sesuatu dengan suara pelan.

"Bukankah tidak baik seorang Archangel melalaikan tugasnya dan menangis ditempat seperti ini?."

Orang berjubah putih tersentak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang namun ia tidak mendapati siapapun dibelakangnya hanya sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar yang memperlihatkan hujan deras dimalam hari...

Tudung yang menutup wajah orang itu terbuka dan terlihatlah sebuah kecantikan yang tak terlukisan, surai pirang bergelombang dengan iris permata Shappire indah yang berkaca-kaca membuat perempuan itu menjadi karya tuhan yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Takdir... sebuah skenario jalan hidup yang ditulis mengunakan tinta emas yang digoreskan diatas selembar kertas tipis oleh Tuhan, dan dijalani oleh semua yang ada dialam semesta ini... Setidaknya itulah yang diajarkan oleh orang yang pandai dalam ilmu kerohanian.

Jika kau bertanya apakah aku percaya pada takdir, maka aku menjawab dengan simpel...

 **"Aku tidak mempercayai takdir."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 01

Ditengah kota kecil yang begitu tenang dan sunyi, Naruto berjalan dengan langkah pelan, ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri dimana ia melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang dengan tenang, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum ia terhenti tepat didepan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam makanan manis yang disebut Kue.

Naruto menatap lewat etalase toko berbagai macam kue yang berjajar dengan rapi disana, ia menatap kue yang nampak mengiurkan itu sebelum ia berjalan masuk kedalam toko.

"Selamat datang..."

Didalam toko Naruto disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat ramah, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita penjaga kasir itu.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa memesan sebuah kue?."

Tanya Naruto pada wanita itu yang tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin anda pesan, Tuan."

"Ah, aku ingin memesan Kue untuk seorang perempuan."

Ucap Naruto selagi ia mengaruk pipinya yang menandakan jika ia tengah canggung, Wanita itu mengangguk pelan.

"Perempuan ya... Kalau begitu, saya sangat menyarankan anda membeli yang ini."

Wanita itu menunjuk kearah salah satu kue yang ada dibalik kaca, Naruto menatap Kue itu, itu Kue berbentuk cantik dengan beberapa hiasan disana, merasa tertarik, Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pesan ini satu."

"Terimakasih, akan saya siapkan untuk anda."

Wanita itu dengan cepat mengambil Kue itu dan membungkusnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang mengambilnya dengan senyuman tipis, setelah membayar Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Cepat Shirou! Aku ingin memakan Kue itu!."

"Ha'i, Ha'i... Saber selalu bersemangat jika menyangkut makanan."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pada dua remaja yang nampaknya berusia sekitar 16-17 tahun tengah berjalan mendekati penjaga kasih, Naruto melirik pakaian yang mereka kenakan, Exocist?. Diusia semuda itu mereka sudah menjadi prajurit Gereja. Naruto tersenyum tipis nampaknya kedua orang itu cukup berbakat.

"Gawat! Uang kita kurang!."

"Coba kau periksa lagi dengan benar, Shirou."

Naruto menatap kedua orang itu yang nampaknya tengah kesusahan dalam membayar kue yang mereka inginkan, Naruto tersenyum dan berseru.

"Hey! Tangkap!."

Pemuda yang mendengar suara seruan menoleh kesamping dan melihat sesuatu terbang kearahnya, dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu menangkapnya, ia membuka tangannya dan melihat beberapa keping coin.

"Itu untuk kalian, anggap saja amal untuk umat tuhan seperti kalian."

Kedua orang itu menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearah mereka, pemuda itu menatap Naruto sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih, semoga tuhan membalas niat baik anda, Amen."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang memanjatkan doa untuk dirinya, sesampainya diluar toko, Naruto tersenyum miris dan menatap langit biru.

"Umat yang malang..."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang!."

Sebuah suara perempuan mengetuk telinga Naruto tak lama muncul seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai perak panjang dikepang dua, ia berjalan dengan langkah anggun kearah Naruto yang tengah melepaskan alas kakinya.

Pandangan perempuan itu menatap kearah sebuah bungkusan yang ada disebelah Naruto, ia menatap itu sejenak sebelum ia menatap Naruto yang bangkit dan menyerahkan bungkusan itu. Perempuan itu menerima dengan bingung.

"Ini... Untukku?."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal." ya itu untukmu, kau tahu aku merasa berhutang budi padamu." ucap Naruto sambil menatap kearah tangannya yang terlilit oleh sebuah perban. Perempuan itu menatap tangan yang ditutupi perban itu sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, sepertinya tangan itu sudah mulai menunjukan perkembangan-nya."

Ucap perempuan itu, Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah tangan kanan-nya, dulu Naruto kehilangan tangan kanan-nya akibat pertarungan melawan Rivalnya dilembah akhir namun sekarang ia memilikinya kembali, berterimakasih pada jasad Zetsu yang ia dapatkan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pertemuan Enam kage dulu.

Naruto mengambil tangan Zetsu dan memasangkannya pada lengannya, awalnya Naruto mendapatkan ide untuk mencangkok lengan Zetsu pada dirinya setelah ia nelihat bagaimana Madara memperbaiki tangannya yang hilang dengan menggunakan Zetsu, namun ternyata apa yang dengan mudahnya dilakukan Madara sangatlah sulit dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Hal ini dikarenakan Madara mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi milik Hashirama yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah melakukan cangkok tangannya sementara Naruto tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, namun masalah itu dapat diatasi dengan bantuan perempuan bersurai putih yang saat ini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu, Grayfia. Berkat bantuan Sihir milikmu aku bisa mendapatkan lenganku kembali, ya... Meskipun aku harus menutupinya karena warna yang agak aneh."

Ucap Naruto tersenyum kikuk, Grayfia Lucifuge tertawa kecil, memang warna lengan baru Naruto itu sedikit tidak enak dipandang.

"Ya sudah, masuklah Naruto-kun, makan malam sudah hampir selesai."

"Ah benarkah? Kebetulan aku sudah lapar."

Keduanya pergi menuju ruang makan, rumah ini adalah rumah yang cukup sederhana tidak banyak funiture disana, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk bisa hidup dirumah itu, Grayfia menata makanan dengan rapi sebelum duduk disana.

Setelah makan Grayfia membereskan peralatan makan meninggalkan Naruto yang saat ini duduk dikursi sederhana ia nampaknya menikmati masakan yang dibuat oleh Grayfia.

"Ah, iya Naruto-kun hari ini aku mendapatkan surat."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grayfia yang tengah mencuci peralatan makan dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Surat dari siapa?."

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia membilas tanganbya dan berjalan menuju Naruto sambil merogoh saku pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat dengan lambang Lucifer disana.

"Dari Sirzech..."

"Dari Lucifer baru itu huh..."

Naruto berguman pelan, mendengar nama Sirzech Lucifer membuat Naruto teringat pertempuran sengitnya melawan para iblis berkuatan besar itu.

"Jadi, apa isi surat itu?."

Tanya Naruto, Grayfia dengan pelan dan membaca isinya sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terpatri disana, Naruto yang melihat Grayfia tersenyum menjadi penasaran dan ikut membacanya, Naruto membaca dari awal sampai akhir sebelum ia menyeringai tipis.

"Heh~, nampaknya ia berkerja dengan giat, ia memulai tahapan pembangunan ulang ibukota Lilith."

"Ya, dia juga belum lama ini telah menikahi Natasha, dan nampaknya Ajuka juga mulai bergerak dan melamar Serafall."

"Begitu, sepertinya mereka tengah bahagia bukan begitu, Grayfia."

Naruto menaruh dagunya dibahu Grayfia dan melingkari perut Grayfia lalu menariknya kedalam pelukannya, Grayfia yang merasakan pelukan Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh pipi tan Naruto.

"Tidak hanya mereka, kita juga merasakannya bukan?."

"Ya, kau benar..."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Surat yang dipegang Grayfia. Jika orang lain melihat keadaan Naruto dan Grayfia saat ini maka mereka akan menganggap keduanya sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja menikah, kemesraan mereka ini telah dimulai semenjak keduanya telah berjanji satu sama lain.

Setelah pertarungan sengit antara Naruto dengan Yondai Maou dan Natasha Phenex yang menghancurkan Ibukota Lilith, dan terbunuhnya Naruto diakhir pertarungan itu yang membuat seorang Grayfia Lucifuge tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan memutuskan meninggalkan Mekai, namun faktanya Naruto masih hidup, Ninja terkuat memegang julukan sebagai 'tidak terduga' itu dengan mudahnya memalsukan kematiannya dan naik kedunia atas dengan membawa Grayfia Lucifuge bersamanya. Grayfia yang mengingat kehebatan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bagaimana caranya kau mengelabui ku tentang kematianmu itu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum, "apa kau akan percaya jika aku bilang itu salah satu kemampuan yang aku miliki?."ucap Naruto, Grayfia tersenyum dan berbalik lalu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto.

"Ya, jika itu kau yang mengatakannya, tidak ada alasan untuk aku meragukannya."

"Ya ampun, entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah jadi manja begini."

Keluh Naruto, namun dimata Grayfia Naruto tidak mengeluh sama sekali karena senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah tampannya itu, Grayfia tertawa.

"Aku hanya manja padamu saja, tahu?."

Ah, mereka memang benar-benar seperti suami-istri

.

.

.

Pada hari yang lain, Naruto tengah berjalan dengan membawa belanjaan pesanan Grayfia, Naruto menatap sekeliling dan melihat beberapa biarawati dan beberapa pendeta tengah berlalu lalang, sesekali Naruto disapa dan menyapa balik orang-orang itu, Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sebuah bangunan Cathedral besar didepannya.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika tempat pertama yang akan aku kunjungi didunia atas adalah Vatikan."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia melanjutkan langkahnya namun baru saja ia mengambil beberapa langkah tiba-tiba ia merasakan sensasi tekanan energi yang begitu lembut, Naruto menoleh kesekeliling dan pandangan-nya terkunci pada seorang perempuan yang mengenakan jubah putih yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya, perempuan berwajah cantik dengan surai pirang dan mata shappire indah menatap beberapa anak kecil yang ada didepannya, tak lupa sebuah senyuman lembut diwajah cantiknya melihat beberapa anak kecil itu bermain sesuatu yang menyerupai bola.

Naruto menatap perempuan itu, meskipun perempuan itu menekan energi didalam tubuhnya sampai titik rendah tapi bagi seorang ninja type sensor sepertinya, meskipun itu tipis Naruto masih bisa merasakannya.

"Perempuan itu, bukankah dia yang waktu itu?."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum pandangannya terarah kebawa dimana ia melihat bola tergeletak dibawahnya.

"Nii-chan! Bisa tolong lemparkan bola itu kesini?."

Naruto menatap kearah anak kecil yang berseru sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengambil bola itu lalu berjalan kekerumunan anak-anak itu.

"Tangkap!."

"Ah, terimakasih, Nii-chan!."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan menyaksikan para anak-anak kecil itu dengan senyuman diwajahnya sampai ia menoleh kesamping ketika mendengar suara gumaman.

"Hangat..."

Perempuan itu bergumam pelan sebelum ia merasakan tatapan seseorang ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Naruto yang menatap kearahnya, ia nampaknya sadar jika gumam-nya didengar oleh orang disebelahnya, lantas ia meminta maaf.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tak apa, aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Ucap Naruto dengan lembut, Perempuan itu menatap Narurp sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kembali anak-anak yang tengah tertawa ceria.

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku, Gabriel."

Ucap perempuan bernama Gabriel itu, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Gabriel sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

"Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Ah, Naruto adalah namaku dan Uzumaki adalah nama keluargaku."

"Nama diletakan dibelakang? apa Naruto-san orang jepang?."

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya jika aku berasal dari dimensi lain, tapi jepang ya... Lain kali aku harus kesana, Naruto mengangguk dalam batinnya. Gabriel tersenyum tipis baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba sesuatu berbentuk anak panah melesat kearahnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menahan anak panah itu, Gabriel yang melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya awalnya mengira jika Naruto hendak macam-macam padanya namun ia dibuat terkejut ketika ia melihat sebuah anak panah berada ditangan Naruto.

"Menyerang disiang hari?, betapa amatirnya."

Naruto bergumam selagi tangannya mematahkan anak panah yang hampir bersarang dikepala Gabriel, iris Shappire Narutp melirik kearah atap salah satu gedung dan ia melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam pergi dengan cepat.

"Na-Naruto-san, apa kau tidak apa-apa?."

Naruto menoleh kearah Gabriel, ia menaikan satu alisnya sebelum ia menatap arah pandangan Gabriel yang terarah pada tangannya yang memegang patahan panah, dari sana terlihat darah menetes ketanah, sepertinya tangan Naruto sedikit tergores oleh anak panah ditangannya.

"Ah, tidak apa, luka seperti ini bukan masalah untuk-ku, terlebih lagi, apa kau baik-baik saja, Gabriel-san."

"Jangan menanyakan keadaan orang lain jika kau sendiri sedang tidak baik-baik saja, kemari aku akan mengobati tanganmu, dibiarkan lebih lama luka itu bisa infeksi dan itu berbahaya."

Naruto terdiam menatap Gabriel yang menarik tangannya dan membawa pergi dirinya kesuatu tempat, setelah berjalan beberapa saat keduanya sampai disebuah gereja, Gabruel masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergian Gabriel dalam diam, sebelum pandangan Naruto terarah pada patung tuhan didepannya.

"Meskipun kau sudah tidak ada tapi sepertinya, para Malaikat ciptaanmu masih meneruskan ajaranmu, sungguh menyentuh hati."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek sebelum senyuman itu berubah menjadi lembut ketika Gabriel datang kearahnya dengan menbawa kotak P3K.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san berikan tanganmu. Aku akan mengobatinya."

Ucap Gabriel selagi ia menyiapkan apa yang diperlukan untuk membersihkan luka, Naruto hanya mengangguk, meletakan belanjaannya dan duduk didepan Gabriel yang dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya.

Naruto diam memperhatikan Gabriel yang melilitkan perban ketangannya, perempuan didepan ini memiliki kecantikan yang tidak tertandingi, surai pirang panjang bergelombang, iris shappire yang menancarkan kehangatan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya, jika Naruto harus mengungkap apa yang dimiliki Gabriel maka ia akan dengan senang hati mengatakan jika Gabriel adalah larya terindah ciptaan tuhan.

"Ha'i, dengan begini lukanya akan cepat mengering."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat perban ditangannya yang dikat dengan begitu rapinya, Naruto menatap kearah Gabriel yang tengah merapikan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Terimakasih, Gabriel-san..."

"Tidak masalah, Naruto-san. Sudah menjadi kewajiban manusia untuk saling tolong menolong bukan? Terlebih tadi kau telah menolongku."

"Begitu..."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia bangkit dan mengambil kembali belanjaannya, Naruto menundukan kepalanya hingga ekspresinya tak terlihat dan hanya tersenyum pada Gabriel yang melangkah pergi.

"Kau begitu baik, Gabriel-san... Kau terlihat seperti Malaikat surga."

Gabriel yang berniat meletakan kembali terhenti dan dengan cepat ia berbalik namun ketika ia berbalik ia tidak mendapati Naruto disana dan hanya menemukan satu buah apel yang tergeletak diatas bangku tempat dimana Naruto duduk sebelumnya, Gabriel mengambil apel itu dan menatap kearah pintu keluar.

"Orang itu... Mungkinkah dia menyadari identitasku? Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku yakin aku sudah menekan kekuatanku hingga tidak bisa dirasakan oleh siapapun, tapi perkataannya tadi..."

Gabriel bergumam sendiri sebelum menatap kembali apel ditangannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ya..."

.

.

.

Didaerah yang cukup jauh dari vatikan, terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santai sebelum ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang sederhana, memegang Knop dan masuk kedalam.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang..."

Naruto melepaskan alas kakinya dan melangkah masuk kedalam, didepan Naruto seorang perempuan bersurai perak tengah berjalan dengan anggun kearahnya.

"Ini pesananmu, Grayfia."

"Terimakasih ataa kerja kerasmu, Narutk-kun."

"Aiyo..."

Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman tipis melihat Grayfia yang menerima bungkusan belanjaan dengan senyiman senang sebelum ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju dapur, namun ketika Grayfia ingin berbalik tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan menatap keranjang belanjaannya, Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan satu alis terangkat bingung.

"Grayfia? Ada ap-,"

Naruto menghentikan pertanyaannya ketika ia melihat Grayria berbalik dan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, namun entah kenapa Naruto sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan perasaan 'senyum' diwajah perempuan Lucifugus terakhir itu.

"Nee, Naruto-kun..."

"Y-Ya?..."

"Dapatkah kau menjelaskan siapa perempuan yang kau temui hari ini?."

Sebulir keringat menuruni pelipis Naruto mendengae sebuah suara penuh penekanan dari Grayfia, Naruto menenguk ludah untuk membasahi pita suaranya yang nampak sekering gurun pasir.

"Gr-Grayfia-san... Bisa kita bicarakan ini secara kekeluargaan?."

"Fufufu~, baiklah... Kita lihat akankah hari ini menjadi lebih **dingin** atau tidak..."

Sekali lagi, Naruto menenguk ludah dan mengangguk dengan pelan, diruang keluarga Naruto menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Gabriel, dari awal sampai akhir semua Naruto ceritakan pada Grayfia yang sesekali mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Begitu... Gabriel huh... Bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan pengobatan dari seorang malaikat tercantik milik surga."

"Sudah aku katakan sebelumnya, aku bertemu dengan dia secara tidak sengaja, aku berani bersumpah atas nama kakek-ku!."

Grayfia cemberut mendengar perkataan Naruto namun ia tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan apapun dari mata Shappire indah Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hime... Aku bersumpah, aku bertemu dengan Gabriel secara tidak sengaja, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Uuuu..."

Grayfia menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah memasang wajah sedih diwajahnya, ini adalah kelemahan Grayfia yang baru ditemukan, ia lemah terhadap berbagai ekspresi 'spesial' Naruto, jika sudah begini ia hanya bisa menekan rasa egois dan cemburunya lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya, baiklah aku mempercayaimu, Naruto-kun."

Ucap Grayfia membuat Naruto yang mendengar tersenyun tipis, dengan lembut mengenggam tangan Grayfia membuat rona merah hinggap diwajah cantik Grayfia.

"Terimakasih, Hime."

Grayfia semakin merona ketika melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, Grayfia memejamkan matanya untuk menekan rasa malunya, ketika jarak mereka sudah sedikit lagi tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti, tidak merasakan apapun selama beberapa saat membuat Grayfia membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat tengah memasang wajah lembut.

"Baka~ apa yang kau pikirkan... Apa kau pikir aku akan mencium mu atau semacamnya?."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat jika tebakannya tepat sasaran, itu terbukti dengan rona merah semakin pekat dipipi Grayfia bahkan itu sampai ketelingannya. Naruto menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membuat Grayfia menatap bingung Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana..."

Naruto yang baru saja memegang knop pintu menoleh kebelakang sebelum tersenyum kecil pada Grayfia.

"Ada satu hal yang harus aku urus, jadi aku pergi dulu, Grayfoa."

"... Begitu, kalau begitu hati-hati..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan lalu langsung pergi, melihat kepergian Naruto, Grayfia entah mengapa merasakan firasat jika sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, Grayfia mengeleng pelan menepia firasat itu sebelum suara gumaman pelan terdengar dari Grayfia.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun."

-Other side-

"Ini...tidak mungkin..."

Disebuah suara yang cukup gelap terlihat tiga belas orang tengah duduk secara melingkar, semua yang ada disana terlihat tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja pemimpin mereka sampaikan.

"Inilah kebenaran tentang gereja, wahai pada saudaraku, dan setelah kita mengetahui hal ini kita sudah pasti akan dianggal sebagai seorang pengkhianat dan akan dieksekusi."

Seorang pria bersurai dipertengahan 40-an dengan surai cokelat gelap dan mata hitam berujar dengan sedih, para bawahan yang ada didepannya juga dirundung kesedihan, mereka telah mengetahui Rahasia paling tabu milik Gereja, Rahasia yang memukul kepercayaan mereka rahasia yang mengatakan jika...

"Tuhan telah tiada..."

And cut~

New Arc has been Release!.

Ini adalah New Arc dengan unsur hypersensitif jadi aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin menekan unsur keagaman yang ada didalamnya karena bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa bermakn-main dengan agama karena jika aku melakukannya mala sebuah petir akan dijatuhkan padaku... Jadi harap maklumi oke jika unaur agama-nya kurang karena sengaja aku kurangi.

Dichapter kali ini bisa dibilang gabungan antara prolog dan Chapter satu, keduanya aku buat pendek karena sebuah kesengajaan, lagipula ini adalah chapter perkenalan tokoh-tokoh yang akan terlibat dalam konflik terburuk dalam sejarah gereja.

Uhm... Hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan untuk sekarang dan Ya sudah aku pamit, sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi, bye.

Next chapter: [Servant and Noble Phantasm]


	9. Chapter 9

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 02

Ditengah malam yang dingin, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan santai, ia menikmati malam dikota-negara kecil yang menjadi tempat singgah pertamanya sejak ia naik kedunia atas dari Underworld.

Naruto melirik kekanan dan kekiri dimana ia melihat suasana entah kenapa menjadi sunyi, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasakan pancaran energi asing disekitar daerah itu, Naruto melirik kearah sebuah gang yang gelap, dari dalam gang terlihat sepasang mata merah menusuk menatap kearahnya.

"Kekeke, ini hari keberuntunganku~."

Naruto menatap orang dengan penampilan layaknya mayat hidup, kulit putih pucat tanpa rona kehidupan dan sepasang mata menusuk, wajah dipenuhi darah yang nampaknya masih baru, juga...

Naruto melirik kebawah dimana ia melihat seorang perempuan yang telah mati dengan tubuh mengering, sepertinya Vampire ini habis bersenang-senang, itu dapat dilihat dari kondisi perempuan yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun juga, ada beberapa cairan kental yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau nampak-nya bersenang-senang ya..."

"Kekeke... Ya begitulah~ seorang biarawati memang yang terbaik~"

"Begitu... Sepertinya kau menikmati kau lakukan, bukan begitu, Hagure Vampire..."

Vampire itu nampak terdiam sebelum ia menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan taring panjang yang sangat tajam, melempar tubuh Biarawati yang tak bernyawa kesembarang arah dan menatap Naruto dengan iris merah tajam, dengan suara *krak* kuku-kuku dari Vampire itu memanjang dan bertambah tajam.

"Heh~ kau nampaknya tidak takut setelah mengetahui aku seorang vampire... Kekeke~ entah kau bodoh atau-,"

Grep!

"Untuk ukuran seorang Vampire liar. Kau terlalu banyak bicara..."

Naruto menatap datar Vampire yang bergetar ketakutan, ia tidak dapat melihat gerakan pemuda didepannya, ia sangat cepat... Vampire itu meringis ketika cekikan dilehernya menjadi kuat, ia mengeliat, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto namun kekuatan Naruto yang diluar akal sehat membuatnya tidak mampu berbuat banyak ketika tubuhnya diangkat oleh Naruto.

"Si-Sial! Lepaskan aku Manusia keparat!."

"Heh~ selain banyak berbicara kau juga bermulut kotor, aku rasa mulut itu harus dibersihkan."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan seketika sebuah energi muncul dan berputar dengan ganas, itu adalah jutsu berbahaya tanpa segel insou... Rasengan.

Vampire itu berkeringat dingin mekihat intimidasi nyata dari Rasengan ditangan Naruto, insting miliknya berteriak padanya jika bola berwarna biru cerah itu sangat berbahaya!, Vampire itu merontah ketika Rasengan itu diarahkan pada perutnya, ia mengatup mulutnya dengan rapat berusaha menolak rasengan yang diarahkan pada mulutnya.

Naruto yang melihat Vampire itu menutup rapat mulutnya menambah kekuatan pada cekikan-nya dan terdengar sesuatu yang akan patah, mulut Vampire itu terbuka karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan!.

Haup!

Dalam satu kali dorongan Naruto memasukan Rasengan kedalam mulut Vampire itu, melihat Vampire itu sudah menelan Rasengan miliknya seolah Vampire itu adalah sampah Naruto melempar Vampire itu kesamping.

"Chough! Chough!."

Naruto mengabaikan Vampire itu dan mengangkat biarawati yang tak bernyawa itu, Naruto menatap Biarawati digendongannya dengan pandangan seduh. Rasa kesal, sedih, dan amarah Naruto mencapai batas-nya ia yang juga manusia merasa jika apa yang terjadi pada Biarawati ini sangat menyedihkan...

"Kisama! Aku akan membunuhmu! Akan aku cabik-cabik dagingmu! Akan aku-,..."

"Diam..."

Vampire itu menegang ketika suara yang begitu dingin mengetuk telinganya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia menginjakan kakinya dikota ini rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya ketika iris shappire beku menatapnya dengan dingin...

"Kau sudah membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah... Kau pantas mati..."

Vampire itu bergetar ketika ia merasskan secara samar jika pemuda didepannya mengeluarkan tekanan aura yang begitu mengancam... Tidak mungkin, dirinya yang seorang Vampire, Makhluk abadi yang memiliki kekuatan beberapa kali lipat diatas manusia dibuat takut hanya dengan tatapan.

"Tidak hanya membunuh, kau juga memperkosanya dengan Brutal, kau pantas mendapatkan suatu yang lebih mengerikan daripada kematian dan itu..."

Vampire itu merasakan firasst buruk ketika melihat Naruto mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya, dan Firasat buruk itu menjadi nyata, ia tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya...

"Gaah!..."

Naruto menatap dingin Vampire yang tengah berlutut didepannya, Naruto tidak memperdulikan teriakan kesakitan dari Vampire didepannya.

"Gaaaah! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa yang kau Gaaaaaah!..."

Vampire itu berteriak dengan keras, rasa sakit ditubuhnya begitu menjadi-jadi, ia merasa setiap saraf ditubuhnya ditusuk oleh jarum dari dalam, saraf-saraf itu tidak hanya ditusuk tapi juga dirobek dari dalam, itu begitu menyakitkan!...

Darah perlahan keluar dari mata, hidung, telinga, mulut dan setiap pori-pori kulit Vampire itu, Naruto menatap Momen penyiksaan didepannya dengan datar, ia adalah Uzukage dari desa Shinobi yang pernah dihancurkan oleh tiga negara besar, ia adalah Ninja yang dijuluki sebagai Uzukage terkuat sepanjang sejarah, ia dikatakan sangat jenius karena menguasai berbagai macam Jutsu dengan begitu perfect, sampai melampaui sih pencipta jutsu...

Dan rasengan adalah jutsu yang sangat dikuasai oleh Uzukage itu, Naruto tidak hanya mampu membuat Variasi Rasengan tapi juga mampu mengontrol Rasengan sesuka hatinya dan saat ini Naruto tengah mengendalikan Rasengan yang ia masukan kedalam tubuh Vampire itu, Naruto memecah rasengan didalam tubuh vampire itu dan membuatnya menjadi sekecil Molekul dan membiarkan Rasengan sekecil Molekul itu bergerak keseluruh tubuh Vampire didepannya, dan ketika ia mengaktifkan singel insou Rasengan mulai menyerang dan menghancurkan dari dalam tubuh Vampire itu.

Naruto menatap datar Vampire yang saat ini tergeletak diatas tanah, kulit Vampire itu sepenuhnya berwarna merah akibat pembuluh darah yang pecah dari dalam...

"Aku menjanjikan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan daripada kematian, jika kau seorang Manusia maka rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan terus berlanjut sampai beberapa menit sebelum kau mati, tapi karena kau adalah Vampire yang mampu beregenarasi maka kau akan merasakan rasa sakit itu selama beberapa jam kedepan..."

Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan Vampire itu yang masih menjerit kesakitan, Naruto tidak tahu jika Vampire itu tidak dapat mendengarnya sebab fungsi telinga Vampire itu telah dihancurkan oleh jutsunya...

[Genshi Rasengan]

Adalah jutsu yang dianggap sebagai jutsu yang tidak Manusiawi karena Jutsu itu memberikan kematian secara perlahan, sangat perlahan, dan karena itu juga, Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah mau menggunakan Jutsu ini, bahkan ia yang menciptakan Jutsu ini mengutuknya... Naruto menatap biarawati digendongannya dengan pandangan sedih dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan jeritan kesakitan dari Vampire dibelakangnya.

-change scene-

Keesokan harinya dirumah sederhana yang terletak jauh dari kota Vatikan, dirumah itu terlihat Naruto yang tengah duduk didepan teras dengan ditemani secangkir teh hitam, disebelah Naruto, seorang perempuan cantik tengah menyulam bebang dengan tenang, Grayfia nama perempuan itu Naruto menatap perempuan pemilik surai silver indah itu dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia menyesap teh miliknya.

"Nee, Naruto-kun... Apa kau tahu dikota ditemukan mayat seorang biarawati..."

"Brruuuuh!..."

Grayfia menoleh kearah Naruto yang menyeburkan tehnya, Naruto terbatuk ketika merasakan teh hitam yang ia minum berpindah jalur ketenggorokkannya.

Naruto membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap Grayfia."he-heh... Benarkah, aku baru mendengarnya..."ucap Naruto gugup, ia berusaha berbohong, Grayfia mengerutkan dahinya melihat kegugupan dari Naruto, ada yang aneh... Naruto berkeringat dingin ketika Grayfia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Nee... Naruto-kun."

"Hiiiiiiii!?."

"...Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini kan?."

Dibawah tatapan gelap dari Grayfia, Naruto, Uzukage terkuat, reinkarnasi dari Ashura, salah satu anak dari Rikudo Sennin dibuat tidak berkutik, dengan pasrah Narutopun menjelaskannya dari awal sampai akhir, Grayria yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Begitu, kau mengalahkan vampire itu dan membawa Biarawati itu kegereja terdekat agar ia dapat dimakamkan dengan layak."

"Y-Ya begitulah, Grayfia-chan."

Grayfia menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut."Naruto-kun, kau terlibat lagi dalam dunia supranatural."ucap Grayfia selagi mendesah... Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan, aku."

Ucap Naruto, Grayfia menatap Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya, ia tahu ini bukan salah Naruto, karena bagimanapun alasan dimana Naruto terlibat dengan dunia supranatural lagi adalah karena rasa kemanusiaan yang dimilikinya, Naruto membunuh Vampire itu karena ia tidak tahan melihat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Vampire itu pada Ras Manusia, Grayfia dapat memahami perasaan itu, ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal sama jika ia melihat Ras-nya diperlakukan seperti biarawati itu, bahkan Grayfia akan memberikan kematian yang menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Naruto-kun. Kau melakukan hal yang benar, aku juga akan melakukan apa yang kau lakukan jika melihat Rasku diperlakukan dengan kejam.."

Ucap Grayfia selagi ia menatap lembut Naruto, mendengar perkataan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah lembut Grayfia dengan mata haru.

"Tapi..."

... Dan Wajah lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi wajah dingin yang menakutkan.

"... Berkat hal yang kau lakukan sekarang pasti pihak Gereja akan mencarimu! Karena kau! Melakukan hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh prajurit gereja terlatih!."

"Uwwaaa!? Maafkan aku, Grayfia-sama!?."

Dan hari itu, seorang ninja yang dijuluki sebagai yang terkuat bersujud didepan seorang Grayfia Lucifugus.

.

.

.

Dijalanan kota Vatikan, Naruto terlihat tengah berjalan dengan santai, sesekali ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri menikmati pemandangan para biarawati dan pendeta juga prajurit gereja yang berjalan-jalan dijalanan kota yang sibuk, Naruto berhenti tepat didepan pedagang sayur-mayur, dan memilih sayuran yang ia butuhkan, Naruto mengambil beberala sayuran dan menyuruh sang pedagang membungkus sayur pilihannya.

"Ha'i, ini dia pesanan anda," ucap pedagang pria paruh baya itu, Naruto menerima pesanannya dan membayar pesanannya, mengucapkan terimakasih pada pedagang dan berbalik, para prajurit Gereja yang berlalu lalang, Naruto dapat merasakan jika para prajurit Vatikan itu tengah waspada akan sesuatu

"Nee, paman apa ada orang penting yang akan datang kesini? Entah kenapa hari ini Prajurit Gereja lebih banyak daripada kemarin?."

Tanya Naruto pada pedagang dibelakangnya, pedagang itu menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal..

"Kemarin, tepatnya tengah malam seorang biarawati ditemukan tewas didepan gereja dengan keadaan mengenaskan, dan semenjak saat itu para prajurit gereja sudah menjadi seperti ini, hah~ berkat itu para pembeli takut untuk keluar dan itu menurunkan pendapatanku, kuuuh..."

Ucap pedagang itu dengan keluhan diakhirnya membuat Naruto memasang senyuman kikuk, maafkan aku, itu salahku... Pikir Naruto. Menyudahi kegiatan mereka, Naruto pun pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Naruto memasang senyuman tipis ketika ia disapa oleh beberapa biarawati dengan sopan, ia juga membalas sapaan itu sebelum pandangan Narutp terkunci pada seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri didepan etalase toko sambil menatap kedalam dari jendela etalase.

"Oh, sangat kebetulan kita bertemu disini."

Pemuda itu nampak terkejut mendengar suara sapaan dan dengan cepat menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Oh, bukankah ini anda yang waktu itu."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan,"ya, kita belum berkenalan sejak saat itu, perkenalkan namaku Naruto."ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan, pemdua dengan tingkah yang agak gugup menyalami tangan Naruto.

"Shirou... Emiya Shirou."

"Salam kenal, Emiya-san."

Setelah berkenalan, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis."apa yang kau lakukan disini, Emiya-san."ucap Naruto membuat tubuh Emiya menegang. Naruto menaikan alisnya dan pandangannya teralih ke etalase toko yang tadi dilihat Emiya, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Emiya. Naruto menatap lagi Etalase dan kembali lagi pada Emiya dan begitu sampai beberapa kali sebelum ia mengangguk paham dan menatap Emiya yang nampak malu.

"Emiya-san... Kau ingin membeli cincin?."

"Guuh!..."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat Emiya yang bergetar layaknya seorang pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri, sebelum sebuah seringai jahil terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"Heh~... Begitu, begitu rupannya..."

Emiya semakin malu mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang seolah mengejeknya... Err, bukan seolahnya tapi memang mengejeknya,

"Shirou!... Disana kau rupanya!..."

Naruto dan Emiya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kebelakang dan mereka melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat dikuncir rapi berjalan kearah mereka.

"Shirou! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku sparring! Lalu kemana saja kau!."

"S-Sa-Saber... Tenanglah, aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan!."

"E-Etto..."

Naruto menatap interaksi Emiya dengan perempuan cantik bernama Saber itu dengan tatapan orang dewasa yang melihat para remaja yang tengah bertengkar karena gagal kencan, Naruto mengeleng pelan...

'Yare, anak muda jaman sekarang... Mau bagaimana lagi untuk kali ini akan aku bantu.'

Emiya kesulitan memberikan alasan untuk perempuan didepannya ia tidak mungkin mengatakan 'aku tengah mencari cincin untuk melamarmu karena itu aku terlambat, te-hee' lebih baik ia mengali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri daripada mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur!?.

"Heh~... Jadi dia yang kau katakan padaku?, Tuan Emiya."

Emiya yang tengah mencari alasan untuk Saber menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang memasang seringai tipis pada dirinya, Saber yang baru menyadari seseorang dibelakang Emiya menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"Shirou? Siapa dia?..."

"E-eh dia?..."

"Ah perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, silahkan panggil aku Naruto, Nona."

Emiya menoleh kearah Naruto yang memperkenalkan namanya dengan begitu gentleman-nya, Saber menatap Naruto dengan intens...

"Hm? Entah kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya... Tapi dimana?."

Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis melihat kebingungan Saber."ah, maaf sebelumnya, tapi kita baru bertemu hari ini karena tuan Emiya meminta saya untuk menjadi lawan sparring anda, bukan begitu tuan Emiya."ucap Naruto mengirim sebuah kedipan pada Emiya, Emiya yang menerima kode mendadak itu mengangguk cepat.

"Y-ya, be-begitulah."

Saber mengerutkan dahinya, dan menatap Ragu Naruto... Emiya Shirou meminta bantuan orang lain untuk menemaninya sparring? Terlebih orang itu terlihat seperti tidak pandai bermain pedang, Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dari Saber tersenyum tipis.

"Nona, maaf sebelumnya tapi anda sepertinya meragukan kemampuan saya, kemampuan bermain pedang saya cukup baik, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir."ucap Naruto, Saber terdiam melihat sepasang iris shappire yang menunjukan tekad menyakinkan miliknya, melihat hal itu membuat Saber tersenyum.

"Jika kau seyakin itu menantangku, maka buktikan kemampuanmu padaku... Arthuria Pendragon."

Naruto yang melihat Saber atau Arthuria terpancing membuat sebuah seringai tipis bertengger diwajah Naruto.

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Nona Arthuria."

"Ummu! Kalau begitu mari kita ketempat latihan!."

Ucap Arthuria berjalan meninggalkan Emiya dan Naruto yang menatap punggungnya, Emiya mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan berbisik.

.

"Hey, Naruto-san apa kau yakin tentang ini?... Maksudku kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini hanya untuk menyembunyikan 'barang' bukti itu..."

"Hm? Apa yang kau katakan? Membantu sesama manusia itu wajar bukan? Lagipula tujuanmu baik, kau ingin melamar dia bukan? Sih Arthuria itu."

Ucap Naruto membuat Shirou memerah tapi ia tetap mengangguk, Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus kasar kepala Shirou.

"Kalau begitu maka itu harga yang sepadan..."

"Na-Naruto-san hentikan... Cepatlah lawanmu telah menunggu disana."

Ucap Emiya sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan meminta maaf dengan senyuman lebar... Naruto menghapus senyuman itu dan memasang tatapan dingin.

"Emiya Shirou... Arthuria Pendragon... Siapa kalian sebenarnya..."

Naruto bergumam pelan sebelum ia berjalan mengikuti Emiya yang sudah ada didepannya, meskipun tipis tapi Naruto dapat merasakan jika Emiya Shirou dan Arthuria Pendragon memiliki sesuatu yang kuat didalam tubuh mereka... Dan apa itu, Naruto tidak tahu...

.

.

.

Dihalaman yang cukup luas Naruto menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat Arthuria tengah bersiap dengan sebuah pedang kayu, Naruto menatap pedang kayu yang ada didalam tong kayu, disana banyak sekali pedang kayu dengan jenis sama, Naruto mengambil satu lalu ia menimbang berat dari pedang Kayu ditangannya...

"Yosh, ini lumayan... Ya wasit aku siap!."

Naruto berteriak pada Emiya yang berperan sebagai Wasit, Emiya menghela nafas sebelum ia menatap kedepan...

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan sparring, pertama kalian harus menjatuhkan lawan dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian... Kedua kalian akan menang jika kalian berhasil membuat lawan kalian menyerah atau tidak sadarkan diri, ketiga sparring ini dilakukan secara adil dan jujur... Apa kalian mengerti?."

""Ooouuu!?"""

"Baiklah, atas nama Tuhan, sparring dimulai!."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto dan Saber meleaat dengan kecepatan tinggi, kedua pedang Naruto dan Saber berbenturan satu sama lain dengan keras... Saber tersenyum tipis pada Naruto yang menatapnya dengan datar.

Tak!

"Lumayan..."

"Heh~ ini baru awal loh..."

Naruto mementalkan pedang saber dan memberikan tebasan namun Saber berhasil menangkisnya, Naruto yang melihat serangan-nya gagal memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tebasan melintang, namun berhasil digagalkan lagi...

Tak!

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain sebelum Naruto dan Saber menyeringai satu sama lain, dan sedetik kemudian keduanya melakukan serangan dengan tebasan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

Emiya yang melihat dari pinggir lapangan melebarkan matanya, ia tidak menduga jika Saber, prajurit elit dari Gereja yang memiliki kemampuan berpedang nomer satu dibuat imbang dengan pemuda yang ia kenal ditoko kue beberapa hari yang lalu...

Emiya memang tahu gaya permainan pedang Saber, gaya permainan Saber sangat anggun dan bermartabat seperti gaya pedang itu milik seorang raja yang mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk rakyatnya... Sementara Naruto...

'Jika Saber memainkan pedangnya dengan anggun dan penuh martabat maka permain Naruto-san lebih liar dan tidak memiliki dasar layaknya bayangan...'

Naruto menahan tebasan Saber yang mengincar lehernya, kedua pedang kayu bergesekan satu sama lain, Naruto menatap kearah Saber yang kelihatan menikmati sparring...

"Serangan yang hebat... Tapi..."

Tak!

Saber melebarkan matanya ketika pedangnya berhasil dipentalkan, ia semakin melebarkan matanya ketika ia melihat serangan dari sampingnya, Naruto berniat meremukan tulang rusuknya... Tidak bisa dibiarkan!? Saber berusaha menahan serangan Naruto itu, ia terlalu fokus pada serangan Naruto sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seringai tipis dari Naruto..

Duk!

Emiya yang ada dipinggir lapangan melebarkan matanya melihat Saber terkena serangan dari Naruto, ia tidak mempercayai ini, Sa-Saber, seorang dengan kemampuan pedang nomer satu diseluruh vatikan terkena serangan!?... Dan seharusnya pedang itu mengarah pada sisi samping tapi kenapa...

"I-ini tidak bisa dipercaya..."

"Sa...Saber-sama di-dikalahkan!?..."

"Si-Siapa pemuda itu, dia bisa mengalahkan Saber-sama..."

Emiya terdiam ketika ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya, menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat banyak sekali prajurit gereja yang menyaksikan pertandingan antara Naruto melawan Saber, sepertinya mereka mendengar suara sparring disini dan tertarik untuk menonton...

"Hey, bukankah seharusnya tadi pedang mengarah pada sisi samping lalu kenapa..."

"Kau juga melihat!?, aku pikir mataku salah lihat..."

"Kalian juga?!..."

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya! Pedang kayu pemuda itu seharus datang dari sisi samping..."

Emiya melebarkan matanya, ternyata bukan ia saja yang menyadari arah serangan Naruto yang seharusnya mengarah dari sisi samping tapi kenapa malah mengarah pada kepala?

"Hauuu... Kepalaku..."

Saber mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran dari pedang kayu Naruto, benjolan tercipta dengan indah dikepala Saber, Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya pada Saber dan tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana Nona? Kau menyerah?."

Saber mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang tersenyum miring kearahnya, Saber mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku menyerah..."

Naruto tersenyum dan menurunkan pedang kayunya lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Saber berdiri, Saber menatap uluran tangan itu dan bangkit dari posisi duduk jongkok miliknya.

"Terimakasih..."

"Sama-sama, Nona..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Emiya yang terdiam sambil menatap mereka berdua...

"Oi, Wasit! Kau bisa mengatakan siapa pemenangnya!."

"E-Eh? Y-ya!... Pe-pemenang dari sparring ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto!?."

Ucap Emiya membuat ruangan sparring itu dipenuhi tepuk tangan, mereka menganggumi bagaimana sparring yang dilakukan Naruto dan Saber, permainan pedang mereka berdua memang hebat. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tepukan tangan yang bergema diruangan ini...

"Ya, baiklah saatnya aku pergi..."

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, namun baru saja ia meletakan pedang kayu ditempat semula, tiba-tiba Saber memanggilnya.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san..."

"Hm? Saber-san? Ada apa?."

"Ano... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, bagaimana anda melakukan serangan itu? Aku yakin serangan seharusnya datang dari sisi samping tapi kenapa tiba-tiba serangan mengarah dari atas? Bagaimana anda melakukannya?."

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui hal itu, kenapa serangan Naruto-san bisa berubah tujuan dengan cepat tanpa disadari oleh Saber dan aku."

Naruto terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Saber dan Emiya yang sepertinya penasaran dengan caranya mengalahkan Saber disparring tadi, tak lama Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana ya... Seranganku memang dari awal mengarah pada kepala Saber..."

""Ap-Apa!?...""

"I-Itu Mustahil! Aku tadi melihat dengan jelas serangan anda datang dari sisi samping!."

"Be-Benar, bagaimana mungkin serangan Naruto-san bisa sejak awal mengarah pada kepala Saber, padahal saya yakin itu datang dari sisi samping..."

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar penyangkalan dari Saber dan Emiya didepannya, ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya, menjelaskan secara teori bukanlah gayanya...

"Baiklah, jika kalian tidak percaya maka, biar aku tunjukan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi... Caranya adalah ..."

Deg!

Emiya dan Saber menegang ketika keduanya merasakan bahaya dari Naruto, tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat, dimata mereka berdua Naruto nampak seperti seekor monster yang sangat menakutkan... Emiya dan Saber semakin bergetar ketakutan ketika Naruto menjulurkan tangannya pada mereka... Dimata mereka berdua tangan itu seolah tangan dari seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan mencabut nyawa mereka berdua... Tubuh mereka semakin bergetar ketakutan bahkan keringat sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya...

Ctak!

Ctak!

""Ugh!?...""

Naruto menatap datar Emiya dan Saber yang baru saja menerima sentilan maut dari dirinya, Emiya dan Saber meringis sambil memegang dahi mereka yang memerah... Keduanya terdiam ketika mereka menyadari sesuatu... Bukankah keduanya tadi baru saja dicengkram oleh tangan dari malaikat pencabut nyawa lantas kenapa mereka masih... Saber dan Emiya mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap Naruto yang mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Bagaimana rasanya... Menghadapi kematian?."

"Ke-Kematian?..."

Naruto mengangguk pelan pada pertanyaan Saber."ya, tadi aku mengirim nafsu membunuhku pada kalian..."ucap Naruto dengan senyuman ringan.

"Na-Nafsu membunuh?..."

Tanya Emiya, Naruto mengangguk."Ya, Nafsu membunuh, ketika aku melepaskan nafsu membunuhku pada kalian, tubuh kalian merespon dan memberikan sinyal pada otak kalian untuk memperingati kalian jika ada bahaya didepan kalian, dan ketika aku melepaskan Nafsu membunuhku tadi, itu sampai pada tingkat dimana otak kalian mengatakan jika kalian akan segera mati."ucap Naruto, Saber dan Emiya terdiam, jika Naruto melepaskan nafsu membunuh menakutkan seperti itu maka... Emiya dan Saber menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat dan keduanya menjadi bingung... Naruto yang melihat keduanya bingung tersenyum.

"Ah, jangan khawatir, mereka tidak merasakan nafsu membunuhku, sebab aku hanya mengarahkan Nafsu membunuhku hanya pada kalian berdua."

Ucap Naruto membuat Saber dan Emiya menatap Naruto dengan cepat, ha-hanya mereka berdua yang merasakan hawa membunuh menakutkan itu!?... Jangan katakan jika Naruto-san bisa mengontrol Ki-nya dengan sempurna!?

"Sama halnya ketika aku hanya mengarahkan nafsu membunuhku pada kalian berdua, hal yang sama aku lakukan ketika aku memukul kepala Saber-kun. ketika aku menyerang Saber-kun, aku melepaskan Nafsu membunuhku, dan membuat Saber berpikir aku akan menyerang sisi samping padahal yabg sebenarnya terjadi serangan datang dari atas..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis membuat Emiya dan Saber terdiam dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin dibahas lagi, aku harus pergi karena masih ada yang harus aku lakukan... Tuan Emiya, Nona Saber... Saya permisi dulu."

Ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya sedikit dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam ditempat dan menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh... Orang itu, Uzumaki Naruto... Dia orang yang hebat.

And Cut~

Next chapter: Servant And Noble Phantasm II

Phantom Out!."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer : jelas bukan punyaku!,**

 **Warning : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,**

 **Summary : Akibat pertempuran Dashyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,**

Chapter 03

Didalam Grand Cathderal, atau lebih tepatnya dibawah tanah Grand Cathderal, terlihat puluhan, tidak ratusan orang tengah berbaris dan mengayunkan sebilah pedang dalam irama yang sama...

Suara teriakan penyemangat bergema diruangan luas yang dapat menampung sekitar seribu orang dalam satu waktu, dengan penerangan yang begitu minim dan udara yang tipis tidak membuat para prajurit itu menurunkan semangat latihan mereka, bahkan terlihat beberapa orang memakai batangan besi seberat beberapa kilo pada tubuh mereka untuk menambah beban latihan mereka.

Dari beberapa orang itu terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata tengah mengayunkan sebuah Greatsword dengan semangat keringat membasahi setiap inchi tubuhnya bahkan itu sampai menetes kelantai dan menjadi sebuah genangan air menandakan seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha berlatih untuk menjadi kuat.

Emiya Shirou, ia adalah prajurit elit Gereja yang menempati peringkat ke 4 dalam jajaran kekuatan digereja, bisa dikatakan Emiya Shirou adalah seorang Manusia dengan kemampuan menyamai monster, baik kecepatan, kemampuan berpedang, dan pengamatannya akan situasi adalah nomer empat terbaik dari semua Prajurit elit milik Vatikan.

Sebagai orang terkuat nomer empat, Emiya Shirou tak jarang mendapatkan misi untuk berurusan dengan Makhluk supranatural, bahkan rekor yang ia pegang dalam penaklukan Makhluk supranatural adalah yang kedua terbanyak dari semua prajurit elit gereja.

Dimana ia berhasil membunuh 4 iblis dimana satu diantaranya adalah seorang Pure Blood, 6 malaikat jatuh, dan 17 vampire pure blood, dari beberapa penaklukan yang dilakukan Emiya Shirou hanya dua saja ia pernah gagal membunuh Makhluk supranatural yang pertama saat ia gagal membunuh The True Vampire, [Alucard] atau dikenal juga sebagai The Most Strongest Vampire, dikatakan Shirou dan tiga Exocist yang menempati peringkat diatasnya menerima laporan tentang kemunculan The True Vampire, [Alucard] disebuah desa ditransylvania, sebuah tempat dingin nan berkabut itu yang sangat cocok karakteristik Vampire yang membenci matahari.

Singkat cerita keempat prajurit elit itu ditugaskan untuk memburu dan membunuh The True Vampire itu, namun disaat pertemuan mereka dengan [Alucard] mereka digempur habis-habisa oleh [Alucard], The True Vampire itu memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar dimana ia mampu beregenerasi jika ditebas dengan pedang yang telah diberkahi oleh Holy water, bahkan ia paling gila dari itu semua adalah kemampuan dari [Alucard]

[The Bloody Field]

Kemampuan gila yang menciptakan kubah darah yang menutupi seluruh desa, didalam kubah itu Alucard tidak hanya mampu menciptakan berbagai serangan dari jarak manapun tapi ia juga dapat dengan mudah menghapus daerah sejauh dua kilometer hanya dalam satu jentikan jari!.

Alucard berkata pada Emiya shirou dan ketiga Exocist yang lain untuk tidak menganggunya sebab bagaimanapun ia tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan hal jahat seperti membunuh dan menjadikan semua penduduk desa menjadi pasukan Vampire, awalnya mereka tidak percaya dengan perkataan The True Vampire itu karena bagaimanapun mereka tahu jika vampire hanya menjadikan manusia sebagai makanan dan tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak akan membunuh dan meminum darah manusia untuk makanan mereka, tapi mereka dipaksa percaya sebab Alucard mengancam mereka jika mereka masih menganggunya maka ia akan membawa badai kematian Vatikan.

Ancaman yang sangat serius itu membuat mereka berempat mundur, dan itu menjadikan kegagalan pertama untuk mereka, dan kegagalan kedua terjadi saat ia bertemu dengan, Malaikat jatuh... Bintang perang, Kokabiel.

Dalam pertempuran sengit itu, Emiya Shirou berhasil memukul mundur Kokabiel dengan mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang ia miliki, dan itu menambah catatan keajaiban geraja dimana salah satu prajurit mereka mampu menahan seorang petinggi Malaikat jatuh sekaliber Kokabiel... Namun Emiya Shirou berhasil menang bukan tanpa luka, ia bisa dikatakan hampir mati sebab luka yang diberikan Kokabiel sangat fatal...

Itulah rekor kekalahan Emiya Shirou melawan Makhluk supranatural, Dan sekarang, rekor kekalahan itu bertambah, ia kalah bukan melawan Malaikat jatuh, bukan pula iblis dan Vampire, Emiya Shirou... Ia kalah melawan seorang manusia, ya... Seorang Manusia yang memiliki kemampuan diatas-nya bahkan ia dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan prajurit elit peringkat pertama dalam bidang keahlian Prajurit elit itu...

Uzumaki Naruto...

Pemuda misterius yang ia temui didepan toko perhiasan, pemuda itu memiliki kekuatan besar yang sangat menakutkan, Emiya tahu itu, Emiya masih dapat merasakan sensasi menundukan dari orang itu setiap kali ia mengingat momen dimana Naruto melepaskan Nafsu membunuhnya, ia dengan mata kepalanya sendiri merasa seperti ia sedang berhadapan dengan pintu kematian, insting Emiya memperingatinya jika orang yang ada didepannya, Naruto adalah orang yang dapat membunuhnya dalam sekejap.

Dari situ Emiya tahu jika Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, itu semua jelaskan oleh nafsu membunuh yang ia keluarkan, hanya mereka yang memiliki kekuatan besar yang mampu mengintimidasi lawannya. Akhirnya Emiya sadar didunia ini ada seorang manusia yang jauh lebih kuat darinya, dan dari situ jugalah ia mulai giat berlatih dan menambah porsi latihannya menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Shirou!."

Shirou tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara merdu mengetuk gendang telingannya, ia menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang pucat berjalan kearahnya, ditangan perempuan itu terdapat dua buah kantung air...

Perempuan itu melempar satu kantung air pada Shirou yang dengan refleks bagus menangkapnya dengan mudah, perempuan itu tersenyum pada Shirou yang menatap bingung kantung air ditangannya.

"Minumlah, kau pasti haus setelah berlatih tanpa henti seperti itu."

Shirou terdiam menatap perempuan itu sebelum ia tersenyum dan membuka sumbat pada kantung air itu dan meminum kantung air itu sampai habis, Shirou menikmati tenggorokannya disegarkan oleh air alam itu... Perempuan itu tersenyum melihat betapa hausnya Shirou.

"Fuaah! Segarnya..."

Shirou mendesah nikmat, ia membersihkan bekas air yang ada dimulutnya dengan tangannya, ia menatap perempuan didepannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih atas air-nya, Saber."

"Sama-sama Shirou."

Perempuan bernama Saber, atau Arthuria Pendragon tersenyum pada Shirou, ia melirik pada beberapa batangan besi yang menempel dibeberapa bagian tubuh Shirou sebelum ia megalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Greatsword yang tertancap dilantai...

"Kau mulai berlatih keras lagi, Shirou."

Ucap Saber membuat Shirou terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis."Ya begitulah, kau tahu setelah melihat kehebatan dari orang 'itu' aku merasa jika kekuatanku masih lemah."ucap Shirou, Saber terdiam. Orang itu yang dimaksud Shirou, sudah jelas pasti Uzumaki Naruto. Saber sendiri mengakui jika orang itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, bahkan kemampuan berpedang dari Uzumaki Naruto bisa dikatakan beberapa tingkat diatasnya.

"Ya, Shishou... Dia memang benar-benar hebat, aku harus lebih banyak belajar darinya..."

Shirou tersenyum mendengar perkataan Saber, sejak Saber kalah dalam sparring melawan Naruto sejak saat itu juga ia mulai memanggil Naruto dengan Shishou, Saber menaruh hormat pada Naruto karena selain ia memiliki skill berpedang kelas tinggi tapi ia tidak ragu untuk membagikan kemampuan berpedang yang ia kuasai pada orang lain, Saber sendiri telah belajar dari Naruto...

"Ya, aku juga harus banyak belajar dari, Naruto-san."

Kedua orang itu saling berbincang-bincang menikmati waktu mereka berdua, jika dilihat sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih...

"Nee, Shirou..."

"Hmm?..."

"Toko Kue yang kita datangi kemarin mulai menjual kue baru!."

Shirou terdiam menatap wajah berbinar dari Saber, bukan aneh lagi bagi Shirou jika Saber atau Arthuria adalah seorang penggila kue, Shirou tersenyum tipis.

"Wah kebetulan, aku juga ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis hari ini, Saber... Bagaimana jika kita beli kue itu dan makan bersama, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?."

Ucap Shirou dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya, Arthuria menatap Shirou dengan minat disana!

"Ummu! Ayo pergi!."

.

.

.

-The Almighty Re-

.

.

.

"Brrrr..."

Ditengah dinginnya kota Vatikan, Naruto terlihat tengah berjalan dengan pelan, disuhu kota yang begitu dingin, Naruto ditugaskan kembali untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk hari ini oleh Grayfia, dicuaca dimana orang yang menaruh secangkir diluar ruangan akan berubah menjadi es batu ini, Naruto berjalan sambil memperhatikan aktivitas yang ada dikota ini.

"Brr, kota ini dingin sekali..."

Naruto bergumam pelan seraya meniup kedua telapak tangannya dan mengosok kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan sesaat, Naruto mengeluarkan uap putih ketika ia menghela nafas. Iris shappire indah miliknya menatap keatas dimana ia melihat butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan.

"Musim dingin datang lebih cepat, huh~."

Ya... Keadaan super dingin ini disebabkan oleh musim dingin yang datang mengunjungi daerah Vatikan dan negara dibelah benua ini, Naruto menghela nafas, sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang dan mengulas senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Dia datang mengawasi-ku lagi ya..."

Selama beberapa hari belakangan ini Naruto sering merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya, dan kenyataan memang benar bahwa ia memang tengah diawasi sebab sensor deteksi Naruto menangkap pancaran aura tipis yang begitu lembut berada jauh dibelakangnya, menilik dari aura yang ia rasakan maka sudah jelas orang yang mengawasi pastilah...

"Ya ampun, surga sepertinya begitu memberkahiku hingga, salah satu malaikat utama mereka mengawasiku..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap keatas Grand Cathderal dimana ia merasakan pancaran energi itu.

"Dikenal sebagai Malaikat tercantik dan terkuat diantara Malaikat perempuan yang lain, salah satu Archangel, [Annuciata*] atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Gabriel."

Naruto menatap puncak Grand Cathderal sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan dalam diam... Diatas Grand Cathderal seorang perempuan dengan paras wajah yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, surai pirang bergelombang panjang miliknya melambai ditiup angin, iris shappire indah miliknya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam, dengan tubuh terbalut sihir yang membuatnya tidak dapat dilihat, Gabriel terbang mengikuti Naruto.

Sudah beberapa hari Gabriel mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan, mulai dari ia selesai bekerja membantu toko roti dan kue yang ada dikota sampai ia pulang kerumah.

Selama beberapa hari mengawasi Naruto, Gabriel mengetahui jika pemuda itu merupakan orang yang baik, dan ramah, pemuda itu selalu tersenyum dan menyapa orang lain dengan sopan, juga yang membuat Naruto mendapatkan kriteria baik dari Gabriel adalah karena ia tidak akan segan membantu orang yang kesusahan meskipun bantuan yang ia berikan tidak seberapa tapi ia akan puas jika setidaknya ia sudah dapat membantu meskipun itu hanyalah bantuan kecil, seperti yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang dimana ia membantu seorang wanita tua yang kelihatan kesulitan membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

Gabriel menatap Naruto yang mengulurkan bantuan pada wanita tua itu, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkat barang belanjaan milik wanita tua itu, meski tangannya tengah membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak tapi Naruto masih mampu membawa banyak barang yang bisa dikatakan cukup berat untik ukuran pria dewasa...

Naruto sesekali tersenyum menanggapi percakapan dari wanita tua disebelahnya, ia juga terlihat mengatakan jika ia tidak merasa direpotkan oleh wanita tua itu malahan Naruto merasa senang dapat membantu orang yang kesulitan.

Gabriel mengepakan sayapnya dan mengikuti Naruto dan wanita tua itu, mereka berdua berjalan dan akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah yang cukup besar terbuat dari kayu dan terlihat agak sedikit tak layak.

Gabriel melihat dari dalam rumah itu keluar banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlarian dengan senyuman lebar kearah wanita tua itu yang menyambut pelukan anak-anak itu dengan wajah lembut, Naruto terdiam menatap kumpulan anak kecil itu, Gabriel terdiam ketika ia merasakan perasaan sedih terpancar dari iris shappire itu.

Berdasarkan perkataan wanita tua itu, ia mengatakan jika anak-anak ini merupakan seorang yatim piatu yang dititipkan panti asuhan yang ia kelolah, Naruto mendengarkan cerita menyedihkan dari wanita tua itu, diantara anak-anak itu ada yang tidak ingat siapa orang tuanya sebab ia dibuang sejak ia masih bayi, ada yang orang tuanya sudah meninggal, ada pula anak yang dibuang untuk mengurangi mulut untuk diberi makan.

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap gadis kecil dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Gadis kecil itu dengan gugup menanyakan nama Naruto dan dengan senang hati Naruto memperkenalkan namanya, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat gadis kecil didepannya kelihatan kesulitan mengucapkan namanya, tapi setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkan nama Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto senang dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil seraya memuji usaha dari gadis kecil itu membuat Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia.

Melihat gadis itu diperlakukan layaknya seorang adik membuat anak kecil yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap Naruto yang langsung saja kesulitan karena tiba-tiba banyak sekali anak kecil yang mengerubuninya dan mengajaknya bermain.

Gabriel tertawa geli melihat Naruto yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran dimana ia berpura-pura menjadi seorang monster yang akan memakan anak-anak yang nakal, dan itu sukses membuat anak-anak yang lain berlari kesegela arah, mereka semua terus bermain sampai suara perut berdemo membuat semua terdiam, Naruto menatap anak-anak kecil didepannya dalam diam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis.

Gabriel melihat Naruto mengatakan pada wanita tua yang tak jauh ditempat itu untuk meminjamkan dapur, ia setidaknya ingin membantu pekerjaan dari wanita tua itu untuk memberi makan anak-anak itu, Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan menunjukan dimana Dapur, Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih dan menatap anak-anak kecil yang tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Nii-san ingin membuat sesuatu yang lezat, tapi... Nii-san akan kesulitan, apa kalian ingin membantu Nii-san?."

"""""Ooouuu!"""""

Gabriel tersenyum lembut melihat para anak kecil itu berteriak dengan penuh semangat, sebelum ia mengembangkan keenam pasang sayapnya dan dalam satu kali hentakan ia melesat terbang menembus langit.

Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menatap anak-anak didepannya melirik kesamping ketika ia merasakan Malaikat yang mengawasinya telah menghilang.

"Nee! Nii-san! Mari kita mulai memasak! Kami sudah lapar!."

"Ha'i, Ha'i, Ha'i... Mari kita pergi menuju dapur."

.

.

.

-Heaven-

.

.

.

Ditempat yang bernuansa damai dan tentram Gabriel tengah berjalan dengan senang, ia bersenandung riang membuat para malaikat yang kebetulan lewat menatap bingung Gabriel yang tengah dalam suasana hati yang gembira.

Gabriel menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat tiga orang tengah duduk dimeja dan bersantai selagi mereka menyesap teh dengan tenang, Gabriel tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang! Michael-sama, Raphael-sama, Uriel-sama..."

Ketiga pria yang memiliki paras rupawan itu menoleh kesamping dan mereka tersenyum ketika melihat Gabriel berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya, Michael tersenyum ramah pada malaikat perempuan terkuat itu.

"Selamat datang, Gabriel."

Gabriel menerima sapaan dari sang pemimpin malaikat itu sebelum ia memutuskan duduk dan bergabung dengan ketoga Archangel didepannya. Uriel yang ada disebelahnya menatap Gabriel yang tersenyum lebar dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Gabriel... Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau saat ini tengah dalam keadaan suasana hati yang baik?."

"Um! Aku saat ini sangat senang, senang sekali."

"Hooh~ tidak biasanya, apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini, Gabriel."

Raphael bertanya pada Gabriel selagi ia tersenyum lembut, Gabriel tersenyum pada Raphael sebelum ia menceritakan jika ia bertemu dengan seorang manusia yang sangat unik, Gabriel menceritakan manusia unik itu dengan antusias yang begitu besar hingga tanpa sadar ia tidak melihat jika Michael, Uriel, dan Raphael tersenyum lembut melihat Gabriel yang bercerita dengan semangat.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum bukan tanpa alasan sebab bagaimana-pun mereka bertiga tahu jika sejak kepergian 'ayah' mereka, Gabriel yang dulunya sangat ceria berubah menjadi pemurung dan ia juga terlihat sering menangisi kepergian 'ayah' mereka disurga tingkat empat, taman eden tempat yang menjadi cerita dimana manusia pertama Adam dan Eve* menghabiskan waktu mereka disurga.

Mereka bertiga sudah mencoba menghibur Gabriel namun mereka sadar kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Gabriel saat kehilangan 'ayah' mereka sangatlah dalam, dan sejak saat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat Gabriel tertawa maupun tersenyum tulus... Namun lihatlah sekarang, Gabriel kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu dimana ia menjadi ceria dan tak jarang ia akan tertawa kecil ketika ia menceritakan manusia unik yang ia temui.

'Uzumaki Naruto ya... Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya.'

Batin ketiga Archangel itu selagi mereka memperhatikan Gabriel yang terus bercerita tentang Naruto dengan semangat, sebelum ia menyudahi ceritanya dan menatap Michael, Uriel dan Raphael yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Michael-sama tidak biasanya kalian bergumpul seperti ini? Apa yang sedang kalian bahas?."

"Ah, kau mengingatkanku... Kami sedang mendiskusikan untuk mengangkat seorang manusia menjadi seorang malaikat."

Gabriel memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dengan ide dari Michael."Michael-sama ingin mengangkat seorang Manusia menjadi malaikat seperti Sandalphon dan Metatron?."tanya Gabriel dengan bingung, diantara para malaikat disurga ini, ada beberapa malaikat yang dahulunya adalah seorang manusia namun karena kebaikan yang mereka lakukan mereka diangkat menjadi Malaikat oleh 'ayah'. Sebagai contoh ada Sandalphon dan Metatron... Kedua Archangel itu dikatakan dahulunya mereka adalah manusia namun kemudian mereka menjadi malaikat.

Uriel mengangguk pelan."Ya, sama seperti Sandalphon dan Metatron yang menjadi malaikat atas kuasa Ayah, kami juga bermaksud melakukannya."ucap Uriel mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Gabriel.

"Hmm... Tapi mengangkat manusia menjadi malaikat itu terdengar seperti kita mencoba untuk meniru apa yang dilakukan ayah, bukankah itu akan menyebabkan kita jatuh karena mencoba melakukan apa yang ayah lakukan?."

Ya, melakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah mereka akan membuat mereka terjatuh dan menjadi Fallen, sama hal dengan Lucifer yang berusaha menjadi tuhan hanya karena dia diciptakan dengan wujud paling menawan disurga membuatnya menjadi terlalu bangga dan dengan seenak jidatnya menganggap jika dirinya adalah tuhan dan duduk diatas singgasana ayah. Raphael tersenyum pada pertanyaan Gabriel.

"Ya memang kita akan jatuh jika kita melakukan sama persis seperti yang ayah lakukan tapi bagaimanapun kita berusaha untuk melakukan seperti yang ayah lakukan tetap mustahil dilakukan karena bagaimanapun, Ayah adalah keberadaan yang mustahil untuk ditiru oleh kita..."

"Lalu bagaimana cara kalian akan mengangkat manusia menjadi Malaikat."

Michael tersenyum atas pertanyaan Gabriel, ia melipat tangannya dan menatap lurus Gabriel.

"Kita akan menuangkan sedikit kekuatan gabungan dari kau, aku, Uriel dan Raphael kedalam sebuah fragment, lalu kita akan menanamkan fragment itu kedalam tubuh orang yang akan kita angkat menjadi malaikat..."

"Begitu... Itu masuk akal, dengan menanamkan fragment yang berisi sedikit gabungan kekuatan kita semua kedalam sirkuit sihir milik Manusia maka itu secara tidak langsung akan membuatnya menjadi Malaikat... Tapi bukankah itu akan terlalu ber-resiko, bagaimana jika tubuh Manusia yang dimasukan Fragment itu menolak?."

"Ya, itu akan menjadi masalah karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk mengangkat Manusia yang memiliki ketahanan tubuh dan kemampuan tinggi untuk menjadi seorang Malaikat... Dan kami memiluh empat manusia yang akan menjadi Malaikat."

Uriel meletakan tangannya kemeja dan seketika lingkaran sihir dengan lambang malaikat tercipta disana, Lingkaran Sihir itu menampilkan empat manusia yang terlihat tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, dua orang tengah bersilang pedang dan dua orang lain tengah melakukan kegiatan yang terlihat layaknya kencan. Gabriel mengerutkan dahinya melihat empat orang itu...

"Knight pemilik pedang suci Durandal, Roland. Dan Sahabatnya pemilik pedang Hauteclere, Oliver... Dan..."

Gabriel menatap dua orang yang kini terlihat tengah memasuki tokoh kue, Gabriel tahu siapa mereka karena bagaimanapun kedua orang itu menjadi trending topic disurga selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini...

"Emiya Shirou... Orang yang menjadi [Servant] karena memiliki Berkah suci ayah yang hanya muncul beberapa ribu tahun sekali, Nobles Phantasm. Arthuria Pendragon, pemilik sesungguhnya dari pedang Excalibur..."

Mereka berempat adalah orang yang menjadi Top Four dalam pasukan elit Gereja, dan Emiya Shirou adalah orang yang diistimewakan sebab didalam tubuhnya tersimpan kekuatan yang besar, kekuatan besar yang disebut sebagai [Nobles Phantasm]. Melihat empat orang itu Gabriel mengangguk, mereka mungkin adalah orang yang cocok untuk diangkat menjadi Malaikat.

"Lalu? Siapa yang akan kita angkat menjadi Malaikat?."

Tanya Gabriel membuat Michael, Uriel dan Raphael tersenyum tipis, dengan lembut Michael menunjuk gambar orang yang akan dipilih menjadi Malaikat.

"Setelah berunding cukup lama kami sepakat akan menjadikan dia sebagai kandidat kita."

Gabriel menatap orang yang ditunjuk Michael sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku setuju, mari pilih dia...,"

.

.

.

"Ini dia pesanan anda... Silahkan datang lagi."

Naruto tersenyum ramah pada pembeli yang telah meninggalkan toko dengan wajah tersipu merah, Naruto menatap pembeli itu yang berjalan keluar dan ketika sudah tidak melihat pembeli itu Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Hah~..."

"Kerja bagus..."

Naruto yang baru saja meregangkan tubuhnya menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat seorang wanita tua tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan itu.

"Owh, Owner? Anda kembali, bagaimana istirahat anda?."

Naruto bertanya dengan sopan pada wanita tua didepannya yang merupakan pemilik dari toko roti dan kue dimana ia sekarang bekerja, wanita tua itu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ya, berkat kau yang bekerja disini, beban pekerjaanku terasa lebih ringan, terimakasih untuk itu, Nak..."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena Bibi menyelamatkanku. Disaat aku tidak memiliki uang sedikitpun, Bibi dengan baik hati menerimaku, seorang yang tidak dikenal oleh Bibi untuk bekerja membantu toko kue bibi."

Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan senyuman secerah mentari yang menunjukan betapa ia sangat bersyukur pada Bibi pemilik tokoh kue itu, karena berkat kebaikan hatinya Bibi itu Naruto sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhan untuk hidup sehari-hari... Pemilik itu tersenyum.

"Kau memang pemuda yang baik, Naruto-chan..."

Pemilik itu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika suara lonceng dari Grand Cathderal bergema...

"Ara, sepertinya waktu kerjamu telah usai, Naruto-chan."

"Ya sepertinya begitu... Kalau begitu aku ijin pulang, Owner..."

"Ya, ini upahmu hari ini, dan hati-hati dijalan."

"Terimakasih, Owner... Sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto menerima upah kerjanya hari ini sebelum ia berpamitan dan meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja, diluar Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghirup udara kedalam paru-parunya... Naruto tersenyum tipis dan langsung melilitkan syal merah melingkari lehernya.

"Well, saatnya membeli bahan makanan..."

Naruto berguman pelan lalu melangkah menuju tempat dimana ia bisa mendapatkan bahan makanan, namun ketika ia baru saja akan melangkah tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ara, sebuah kebetulan, lama tidak bertemu, Naruto-kun."

Naruto terdiam ditempat mendengar suara yang begitu merdu dibelakangnya, dengan pelan ia menoleh kebelakang dan ia sedikit melebarkan matanya melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya...

"Kau..."

And Cut~

Aku tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata lagi, Ajian Up kilatku telah dicabut!? so nikmati ssja dan nantikan next Chapter!?

Next Chapter: Kencan berdarah!?

Phantom Out!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer** : jelas bukan punyaku!,

 **Warning** : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,

 **Summary** : Akibat pertempuran Dahsyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,

Chapter 11

Sudah hampir dua bulan berlalu semenjak aku, Uzumaki Naruto terdampar didunia ini, dan selama dua bulan itu pula aku terlibat dengan berbagai kejadian yang merepotkan, seperti menyelamatkan seorang perempuan yang dikepung makhluk aneh yang akhirnya aku tahu jika mereka adalah Iblis, keberadaan jahat yang tertulis dalam kitab.

Tujuan awalku yang berniat menyelamatkan perempuan yang terdesak berubah menjadi petaka kala aku mendapatkan Memori dari perempuan iblis yang aku selamatkan yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge itu, dari informasi yang aku ambil menggunakan Jutsu dari Clan Ninja Yamanaka, aku terdampar didunia yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hal yang berlawanan dengan akal sehatku, jika diduniaku sebelumnya, hanya memiliki Otsutsuki Kaguya sebagai seorang Dewi karena kekuatannya yang melampaui batas kewajaran membuat orang-orang menyembahnya layaknya seorang dewa...

Didunia ini para Dewa yang digambarkan sebagai keberadaan yang dapat mendatangkan mukzijat memang benar ada didunia ini, mereka ada dan selalu melihat para manusia yang menyembah mereka dari tempat yang disebut surga itu...

Jika aku membuat perbandingan tentang seberapa kuatnya para dewa didunia ini, maka aku mengambil [Usagi No Kami], Otsutsuki Kaguya sebagai tolak ukur kekuatan para dewa disini maka didunia ini mereka memiliki lebih dari puluhan, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Yeah~ meski itu hanya perbandingan kasar karena aku belum pernah bertemu dengan dewa dari dunia ini, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan menganggap jika dewa didunia ini sekuat Otsutsuki Kaguya... Aku mengangguk dalam batinku.

Lalu, selain dewa sepertinya didunia ini ada beberapa makhluk Non-God yang keberadaannya ditakuti oleh para dewa karena kekuatan mereka yang dapat menentang otoritas seorang dewa, berdasarkan ingatan yang aku dapatkan dari Grayfia, sepertinya makhluk sejenis naga adalah keberadaan yang paling ditakuti oleh dewa, dan menurut ingatan Grayfia, Welsh Dragon, Ddraig dan Vanishing Dragon, Albion adalah salah satu dari beberapa makhluk yang ditakuti oleh para dewa karena kekuatan mereka yang mengerikan...

Tapi sayangnya kedua naga itu telah dibantai oleh tiga fraksi yang bekerja sama untuk melenyapkan kedua naga surgawi yang mengacau dimedan perang ketiga fraksi, sampai membuat ketiga fraksi menggabungkan kekuatan mereka untuk melenyapkan kedua naga surgawi itu maka sudah dapat dipastikan kedua naga itu memiliki kekuatan yang sanggup untuk melawan dewa...

Lalu, aku bertanya-tanya, sekuat apa aku didunia ini, ketika aku bertanya pada Grayfia yang kebetulan mengikuti-ku kedunia atas, ia mengatakan padaku jika, aku... Yang berhasil bertarung imbang melawan Yondai Maou dan Natasha Phenex seorang diri memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menantang para dewa, karena menurut Grayfia, aku yang bisa bertarung imbang melawan dua Iblis super seperti Ajuka Beelzebub dan Sirzech Lucifer pastilah memiliki kekuatan untuk menantang para dewa, karena kedua iblis super itu juga memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menantang dewa atau bahkan membinasakan para dewa.

Grayfia juga mengatakan padaku jika keberadaan iblis super yang mampu melawan dewa didunia ini hanya ada tiga, Ajuka yang sekarang menjadi Maou Beelzebub, Sirzech yang sekarang menjadi Maou Lucifer, dan iblis yang saat ini berada didepanku...

"Aku tidak pernah menduga jika kita akan bertemu ditempat ini..."

Ucapku selagi menatap datar perempuan yang ada didepanku yang sedang menikmati minuman yang baru saja ia pesan, perempuan itu menyesap sedikit minumannya dan menatap kearahku.

"Ya, aku juga tidak pernah menduga aku akan bertemu denganmu, ternyata dunia memang sempit ya..."

Perempuan itu mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada dikedai tempat kami berada ini bersemu merah, aku hanya memutar mataku dengan bosan.

"Jadi ada urusan apa sampai kau, bisa berada ditempat ini..."

"Ya~ kau tahu, setelah terusir dari rumah, aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri ditempat persembunyian yang biasa aku pakai untuk menghindari amarah Papaku, tapi ketika aku ingin melakukan itu, aku malah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang menarik."

Perempuan didepanku tersenyum setelah ia mengatakan kalimat yang mengandung banyak makna yang bisa membuat orang lain menduga-duga maksud dari perkataannya tapi yang aku tangkap dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan, dia hanya tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku alasan kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat ini, aku menghela nafas.

"Dari perkataanmu tadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika kau kesini karena memang suatu urusan yang tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan orang asing, karena itu aku akan berhenti menanyakannya."

"Ufufu~ terimakasih karena sudah mengerti."

"...tapi, sebagai ganti-nya biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu." ucapku membuat perempuan didepanku terdiam sejenak sebelum meletakan sikunya diatas meja didepannya dan menaruh dagunya diatas telapak tangannya lalu melempar sebuah senyuman kearahku yang seolah mengatakan 'tanyakan saja'. Menangkap maksud itu, aku menarik nafas dan menatap datar perempuan didepanku lalu dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehku dan dia, aku bertanya.

"Kau, kenapa kau bisa berubah jadi perempuan... Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

Ya, perempuan didepanku adalah salah satu iblis super selain Ajuka Beelzebub dan Sirzech Lucifer, iblis yang dengan ketidakwarasannya dia memulai perang saudara didunia bawah demi memicu kembali perang besar beberapa waktu silam. Aku menatap serius Iblis super didepanku dari atas sampai bawah, dia memiliki surai putih-perak panjang yang lebih gelap dari milik Grayfia yang dia ikat ponytail, iris hazel bulat nan menawan yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau akan tahu jika dia adalah orang yang dari kalangan terhormat, bibir merah-muda merekah dan hidung kecil yang mempesona, secara garis besar iblis super didepanku sangatlah cantik hingga kecantikannya terasa seperti buatan, namun dari semua itu yang membuatku bingung aku tidak dapat mendeteksi sedikitpun lecutan kecil dari aliran Aura didalam tubuhnya, dengan kata lain iblis super didepanku tidak mengunakan satupun magic penyamaran. Mendengar pertanyaanku perempuan didepanku terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum manis.

"Ara, aku tidak menyangka jika kau ingin bertanya tentang hal itu, Naruto-kun, tapi karena itu sesuatu yang tidak terlalu dirahasiakan maka aku dengan senang hati menceritakannya... Apa kau tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku, Naruto-kun?."

Tanya perempuan didepanku, aku mengangguk pelan."jika aku benar maka orang tuamu adalah Raja Iblis Lucifer Generasi pertama dan Lilith."jawabku membuat perempuan didepanku memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku..."aku terdiam ketika aku melihat jika senyuman diwajah perempuan didepanku perlahan terisi oleh kesedihan, meski itu samar tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya, perempuan itu melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, sebagai seorang Lucifer, Ayahku terlalu terobsesi dengan kekuatan, ia terus mencari kekuatan yang akan membantunya menghancurkan surga yang pernah mengusirnya, ia akan menghalalkan segala macam cara untuk memenuhi hasrat balas dendamnya, tapi semakin lama ia mencari kekuatan ia semakin sadar jika [Ruang] didalam dirinya telah penuh, mustahil baginya untuk menjadi kuat lebih dari ini, ditengah rasa frustasinya sebuah ide gila muncul dikepalanya..."

[Jika aku memiliki seorang anak dari seorang perempuan yang istimewa maka anakku akan mewarisi kekuatan milikku dan ia masih bisa berkembang menjadi lebih kuat lagi maka dengan begitu anakku pasti akan bisa membalaskan dendamku pada surga],

"Dia... anaknya menjadi alat untuk balas dendamnya?."

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia memang seperti itu..."

Perempuan dengan senyuman pahit diwajahnya, perempuan itu menyentuh pinggiran cangkir miliknya dan mengelusnya dengan pelan tanpa melepas senyuman pahit diwajahnya.

"Demi ambisi balas dendamnya, dia rela melakukan apapun bahkan ia dengan tipu muslihatnya membuat ibuku, yang saat itu adalah istri dari manusia pertama mengandung-ku, otaknya memang benar-benar sakit karena membuat manusia yang di-istimewakan mengandung benih kotornya..."

Perempuan itu menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan."ibu-ku mengandungku selama 22 bulan sampai aku lahir, tapi saat aku lahir ayahku yang mendambakan seorang putra yang akan mewarisi kekuatannya menjadi kecewa karena yang lahir adalah seorang perempuan, dia mengatakan pada semua orang yang terlibat dalam proses kelahiranku untuk bungkam atas statusku yang merupakan anak perempuan, mereka dipaksa untuk menyebarkan jika yang lahir adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan karena otoritas yang dimiliki ayahku, mereka hanya bisa menuruti perintah ayahku... Saat itu aku memiliki dua nama, Rizevim Livan Lucifer adalah nama pemberian ayahku karena ayahku ingin mendidikku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang pantas menyandang nama [Lucifer], tapi ibuku yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan ayahku memberikanku nama [Evelyn Livan Lucifer], dia mengatakan jika aku hanya harus menggunakan nama pemberian ayahku saat berada didepan umum sementara didepan keluargaku, aku menggunakan nama pemberian ibuku..."

Perempuan didepanku, mengulas senyuman tipis ketika menyebutkan nama pemberian dari ibunya, sepertinya ia sangat menyayangi ibunya hingga setiap kali ia menceritakan sang ibu, ia selalu tersenyum tipis, aku mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya ayahmu benar-benar mendidikmu menjadi seorang pria?."

Tanyaku dengan datar, perempuan didepanku-, Evelyn Livan Lucifer mengangguk kecil."ya, dia mendidikku menjadi seorang laki-laki, dia mengajarkan semua hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki, dia sangat keras mengajariku hingga sekali saja aku menunjukan sisi lemahku sebagai perempuan maka aku akan langsung dipukuli... Hanya ibu sajalah yang sangat menyayangiku, ketika aku selesai berlatih dibawah bimbingan keras ayahku, aku akan selalu berlari kearah ibuku dan menangis dipangkuannya, hanya saat didepan ibuku saja lah aku, menjadi Evelyn."ucap Evelyn dengan pelan, tapi tidak cukup pelan untuk bisa didengar olehku, aku terdiam, mendengar kisah dari Evelyn membuatku teringat perlakuan dari dua orang yang harusnya berstatus sebagai orang tuaku... Dalam kasus Evelyn, dia masih bisa disebut beruntung sebab ia masih memiliki seorang ibu yang menyayanginya, meski ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan yang gila kekuatan tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki sosok ibu yang akan menghiburnya disaat ia sedih, tidak sepertiku yang bahkan disaat aku terluka parah akibat dihajar para penduduk ditempat kelahiranku hingga masuk rumah sakit, tidak satupun dari sanak saudara yang menjenguk keadaanku, dilupakan... Mungkin itulah aku saat berada ditempat yang harusnya disebut sebagai tempat kelahiranku, saat aku tersenyum pahit mengingat salah satu kenangan pahit dalam hidupku, Evelyn mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu mendengar kisah kelamku..."

Ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya, aku tersenyum tipis dan mengeleng pelan."tidak, kau tidak salah jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, dan jika ada yang harus meminta maaf maka itu adalah aku yang telah membuatmu menceritakan masa kecilmu yang tidak menyenangkan, aku minta maaf..."ucapku dengan tulus, aku dan dia sama, kami mendapatkan diskriminasi karena kami tidak sesuai dengan apa yang orang tua kami harapkan, aku yang terlahir tanpa chakra dan dia yang terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan. Evelyn tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sangat baik, Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah, menurutku itu biasa saja..."

"Tidak, justru yang biasa itulah yang terbaik..."

"Menurutmu begitu?."

"Ya, tentu saja... Menjadi biasa adalah yang terbaik!."

Evelyn mengatakan itu dengan senang seolah-olah kesedihan yang menodai wajahnya sebelumnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi, aku tersenyum tipis dan menatap Evelyn yang memasang senyuman senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, daripada Rizevim aku rasa Evelyn lebih cocok untukmu, itu terdengar manis..."

Saat aku mengatakan itu, Evelyn langsung membeku sebelum dalam sekejap wajahnya dipenuhi warna merah, Evelyn memainkan dua telunjuknya didepan dadanya...

"Te-Terimakasih..."

"Sama-Sama... Evelyn-chan..."

Blush!

"Auuuuu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suhu udara semakin dingin melanda negara kecil, Vatikan. Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto dan Evelyn Livan Lucifer memutuskan untuk keluar dari kedai makananya dan berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati pemandangan dari negara kecil, Vatikan...

Naruto dan Evelyn terus berjalan sambil sesekali mereka mengobrol tentang keseharian keduanya, tak jarang Evelyn tertawa kecil menanggapi obrolan Naruto yang menceritakan tentang kakeknya yang dihajar para perempuan karena ketahuan mengintip mereka disebuah pemandian air panas yang mereka berdua kunjungi dan karena ulah sang kakek yang terlalu mesum Naruto yang pada saat itu berusia 13 tahun ikut kena getahnya dan ikut dihajar oleh para perempuan yang marah itu.

Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan akrab mereka tanpa menyadari jika mereka mulai terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka, keduanya terus berjalan sampai mereka tiba disebuah taman kota yang kebetulan sedang sepi, Naruto dan Evelyn berjalan menuju salah satu kursi taman yang ditutupi tumpukkan salju, Evelyn yang melihat bangku itu kotor oleh salju dengan pelan mengalirkan Demonic power ketangannya dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal, dan dalam sekejap tumpukkan salju telah ditiup terbang kesamping, Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengeleng pelan.

"Kau berlebihan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu memakai kekuatan iblismu disini? Bukankah kau nanti akan dikepung pihak gereja, mengingat siapa kau yang sebenarnya?."

"Maa, Maa~ jangan memikirkan hal-hal kecil, lagipula mereka tidak akan tahu karena aku memakai ini..."

Ucap Evelyn seraya menunjukan sebuah kalung berbandul sebuah tanduk rusa kecil yang disekelilingnya terdapat sebuah aksara sihir yang tergantung dilehernya, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat benda itu.

"Kalung apa itu?."

"Ini disebut [Camouflage], sebuah item sihir yang akan menyamarkan keberadaanmu, dengan benda ini aku menyamarkan auraku dan merubahnya menjadi aura yang sama seperti manusia, tapi efeknya terbatas item, ini tidak bisa mengelabui mereka yang memiliki sensitivitas tinggi sepertimu, Naruto-kun."

"Heh~, benda yang menarik."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tertarik yang terpasang diwajahnya, Lupakan tentang efeknya yang terbatas pada mereka yang memiliki sensitivitas tinggi dalam merasa aura seperti dirinya, benda itu sangat berguna terutama untuk Grayfia, dengan benda itu Grayfia pasti bisa berjalan-jalan ditengah ibukota tanpa harus khawatir dengan para prajurit gereja, Naruto yang sedang memikirkan betapa berguna-nya benda itu tidak menyadari senyuman tipis yang terpatri diwajah Evelyn.

"Naruto-kun..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kesamping namun ketika ia melakukan itu penglihatannya menangkap sebuah benda melayang kearahnya, Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki refleks yang terlatih dengan cekatan menangkap benda yang hampir saja mencium wajahnya, Naruto menatap kearah tangannya dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung berbandul tanduk rusa kecil dengan aksara sihir yang mengitarinya, Naruto menatap kalung itu sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Evelyn yang tersenyum tipis.

"Untukmu, ambil lah..."

"Apa kau yakin? bukankah tanpa kalung ini kau tidak bisa berkeliaran didalam kota ini?."

Tanya Naruto, membuat Evelyn tersenyum tipis."tidak usah khawatir, lagipula aku punya dua."ucap Evelyn seraya menunjukan kalung ditangannya yang sangat mirip dengan kalung yang ada ditangan Naruto, Naruto menatap itu sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis."kalau begitu, aku terima kalung ini."Evelyn tersenyum tipis, keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum senyuman itu lenyap ketika mereka merasakan hawa kehadiran sesuatu yang mendekat kearah mereka..

Naruto dan Evelyn menoleh kesamping dan mereka melihat dari baliknya gang yang gelap keluar seaeorang yang mengenakan jubah, tidak hanya satu tapi puluhan orang dengan jubah hitam muncul dari setiap gang dan mengepung Naruto dan Evelyn, Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan dahi berkerut.

"Assassin..."

Naruto bergumam pelan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada sekumpulan Assassin didepannya, Evelyn mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, kenapa bisa ada Assassin disini? Apa dirinya telah diketahui oleh pihak lain? Tidak itu mustahil, ia masih mengenakan item sihir yang menyembunyikan aura iblisnya jadi tidak mungkin jika ia akan diketahui oleh pihak lain selain para petarung super-elit dari gereja dan para Archangel, lalu jika keberadaannya sebagai iblis belum ketahuan lantas kenapa banyak sekali Assaasin yang mengepungnya...

"Pemuda yang disana, apa kau yang bernama, Uzumaki Naruto?."

Evelyn terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan dari salah satu Assassin yang ia asumsikan merupakan pemimpin kelompok Assassin ini, mereka tidak mencari dirinya tapi mereka mencari Naruto? Naruto yang namanya disebut mengangguk pelan tanpa melepaskan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya, itu namaku, apa kau memiliki keperluan denganku, Assassin-san."

"Begitu, jadi kau orangnya... Kalian, bunuh dia..."

Setelah mengatakan itu para Assassin dengan cepat berlari kearah Naruto dan Evelyn yang langsung membuat gesture bertarungan, Naruto yang melihat seorang Assassin berlari kearahnya dengan sebilah belati yang siap menusuk perut dengan gerakan halus memiringkan tubuhnya membuat serangan Assassin itu mengenai ruang kosong, melihat kesempatan Naruto dengan cepat menghantamkan lututnya keperut Assassin itu dengan keras membuat Assassin itu menekuk tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya dan dibiarkan jatuh keatas salju, Naruto menatap datar Assassin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepannya sebelum dengan pelan ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping ketika ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya dan benar saja ketika Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sebuah belati melewati daerah pelipisnya, Assassin yang melihat serangan dari titik butanya gagal melebarkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah rasa sakit menyerang dagu Assassin itu dan memaksa kesadaran meninggalkan tubuhnya..

"Dua telah tumbang, siapa selanjutnya?."

Naruto bertanya dengan dingin selagi iris shappire miliknya menatap kesekitar dimana empat orang Assassin yang mengepungnya meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka, keempat Assassin itu berpikir jika orang didepan mereka bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dihadapi sendirian karena itulah...

"Menyerang bersama ya..."

Naruto berdesis pelan ketika melihat keempat Assassin itu mengambil ancang-ancang dan dengan cepat melompat kearahnya dengan belati yang siap menghujam tubuhnya, Naruto menatap datar hal itu sebelum dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya dan dalam sekejap dari dalam tubuh Naruto menyeruak nafsu membunuh yang sangat memaksa keempat Assassin yang melayang diudara kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh membentur salju dengan keras, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap datar keempat Assassin yang tak sadarkan diri disekitarnya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping melirik datar kearah Evelyn yang berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya, Naruto melirik kearah belakang Evelyn dimana ia melihat tumpukan Assassin yang tak sadarkan diri, sepertinya Evelyn mengalahkan mereka tanpa membunuh mereka, untuk iblis sepertinya dia ternyata cukup murah hati...

"Fiuh~ tadi itu pemanasan yang bagus."

Evelyn mengatakan itu dengan senyuman cerah diwajahnya, sepertinya ia bersenang-senang tadi, Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah satu-satunya Assassin yamg tersisa yang terlihat terkejut melihat anak buahnya telah dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah..., Naruto menatap datar Assassin itu.

"Sekarang, aku akan memberikan dua pilihan, menyerah dan kau hidup, atau melawan dan kau mati?."

Opsi yang diucapkan dengan intonasi dingin itu membuat tubuh Assassin itu menegang, ia sadar dengan jelas jika dirinya tidak akan bisa menang melawan dua orang didepannya, melihat kekuatan mereka yang dapat mengatasi para anak buahnya maka, sudah dapat dipastikan nyawanya akan melayang jika ia memutuskan untuk melawan, tapi... Karena harga dirinya yang tinggi ia tidak bisa lari dari medan perang karena itulah...

"Si-Siaaaaal!?"

Pemimpin Assassin itu dengan cepat berlari dan menghunuskan belati miliknya kearah Naruto yang menatap datar Assassin itu, Naruto menghela nafas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..."

Naruto dengan cepat mengalirkan chakra kearah tinjunya dan dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat didepan Assassin yang terkejut melihat kemunculan Naruto didepannya...

"Selamat tinggal..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto dengan cepat menghantam wajah Assassin itu dengan kuat dan membantingnya ketanah, kuatnya hantaman Naruto menyebabkan salju yang menutupi tanah berhamburan kesegala arah, Naruto menatap datar Assassin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dibawahnya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping ketika merasakan seseorang mendekat, dan digaris penglihatannya, ia melihat Eveyn berjalan kearahnya, Naruto menatap datar Evelyn yang dengan lembut membersihkan pakaiannya yang tertutupi salju.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, lihat kau mengotori dirimu sendiri."

Naruto menatap datar Evelyn yang mengeluh selagi dia membersihkan salju yang mengotori pakaiannya, Evelyn tersenyum puas melihat ia berhasil membersihkan salju yang mengotori pakaian Naruto, sebelum ia menghapus senyuman itu dan menoleh kearah pemimpin Assassin yang tergeletakan tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada para Assassin ini?."

Tanya Evelyn membuat Naruto terdiam seenak sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan."aku rasa aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka..."ucap Naruto membuat Evelyn memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, namun baru saja ia ingin bertanya suara dentingan dari lonceng [Grand Cathedral] membuat Evelyn mengalihkan pandangannya kearah [Grand Cathedral].

"Ara, sudah waktunya ya..."

Evelyn bergumam pelan sebelum ia menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku rasa kebersamaan kita cukup sampai disini, aku harus segera undur diri..."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia mengangguk pelan."aku mengerti, sampai jumpa, Evelyn."ucap Naruto datar, Evelyn tersenyum sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto lalu menghilang didalam Gang yang sunyi dan gelap, Naruto menatap kepergian Evelyn sampai tak terlihat lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para Assassin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Sekarang, mari lihat siapa yang telah mengirim kalian..."

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh kepala pemimpin Assassin, ia saat ini akan menggunakan Jutsu dari Clan Yamanaka untuk mengambil ingatan dari pemimpin Assassin itu untuk melihat siapa dalang yang mencoba cari gara-gara dengannya, perlahan pedar tipis menyelimuti tangan Naruto dan setelah beberapa saat pedar chakra tipis itu hilang, perlahan Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Ya, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika akhirnya aku terlibat lagi dengan hal yang merepotkan..."

Naruto tersenyum pahit, sungguh kenapa ia selalu terlibat dengan situasi yang merepotkan, apa itu memang takdirmya terlibat dalam situasi merepotkan setiap ia singgah disuatu tempat? Naruto menghela nafas lagi, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengeluh semenjak itu semua telah terjadi, dan karena itulah, ia akan ikut dalam situasi merepotkan ini...

"... Tapi, sebelum itu mari buat mereka menjadi bidak-ku."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan membuat segel insou...

.

.

.

-kencan berdarah-

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya ia sampai dirumah setelah semua yang terjadi ia ingin segera mandi air hangat untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya, namun baru saja Naruto akan melakukan itu, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah ketika pandangannya menangkap seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak-gelap sedang berdiri bersedekap dada tak jauh dari tempatnya, iris abu-abu miliknya menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-kun... Sepertinya kau terlambat cukup lama, bisa jelaskan apa yang membuatmu terlambat selama ini?."

Tanya perempuan itu dengan dingin membuat Naruto terdiam, ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak dapat melihat jika perempuan didepannya saat ini sedang berada dalam suasana hati buruk, berkelit hanya akan membuat situasi berubah menjadi sedingin [Tetsu no Kuni], jadi demi nyawan-nya mari mengaku...

"Etto, sebelum aku menjelaskannya, apa boleh kita keruang tamu dulu? Belanjaan ini mulai membuat tanganku keram?."

Tanya Naruto, perempuan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang taku, melihat itu Naruto mengikuti dari belakang, sesampainya diruang tamu, perempuan itu duduk dikursi kayu sederhana sambil menatap dingin Naruto yang entah kenapa melakukan [Seiza] dilantai.

'Ini penyiksaan...'

"Jadi, apa alasanmu kali ini, Naruto-kun?."

Naruto yang sedang tersenyum pahir mengalihkan pandanganbya dan menatap kearah perempuan didepannya, Naruto mebghela nafas dan memulai penjelasannya, ia menjelaskan pada perempuan didepannya tentang semua yang terjadi mulai dari awal sampai akhir, meski ada beberapa hal yang ia tutupi seperti pertemuannya dengan [Rizevim Livan Lucifer] yang ternyata seorang perempuan dengan nama [Evelyn Livan Lucifer], juga tentang dirinya yang melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada para Assassin yang menyerangnya, selain dari itu Naruto menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur. Perempuan itu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Naruto, sebelum ia menarik nafas pelan ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan kebohongan dari mata shappire indah Naruto.

"Baik, aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, Naruto-kun..."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Grayfia... _Akhirnya aku selamat juga..._ "

Naruto menghela nafas lega sebelum perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi seizanya dan memindahkan barang belanjaannya kedalam Rak yang ada dapur, namun baru saja Naruto akan menyusun barang belanjaannya ia teringat sesuatu dan memanggil, perempuan bersurai perak yang memiliki nama lengkap, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Ah, benar juga, Grayfia... Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu..."

Grayfia yang sedang memotong sayuran menoleh bingung kearah Naruto yang sedang merogoh saku celana-nya mencari sesuatu dicelananya, dan tak lama ia menemukan benda yang dia cari, dan terlihatlah sebuah kalung dengan bandul tanduk rusa kecil yang dibalut aksara sihir.

"Ini untukmu, aku tadi mendapatkannya dari seseorang kenalan-ku..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang memenuhi wajahnya... Naruto terdiam ketika ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Grayfia, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan ia dibuat terdiam ketika ia melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpatri diwajah Grayfia... Grayfia perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kalung itu dengan gemetar.

"Da-Darimana... Darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu..."

"Darimana kau bilang? Aku mendapatkan benda ini dari kenalanku..."

"Ke-Kenalan, si-siapa dia... Siapa yang memberikanmu benda itu, nama..., siapa nama-nya?."

Tanya Grayfia dengan suara yang bergetar, Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika ia melihat Grayfia tidak seperti biasanya, bagaimana mengatakannya... Ia seperti sedang shock karena melihat salah satu benda berharga miliknya yang hilang dimasa lalu telah ditemukan kembali. Naruto terdiam ketika melihat mata Grayfia yang berkaca-kaca siap meluapkan isinya kapan saja. Sejujurnya Naruto tidak ingin mengatakan siapa yang telah memberikannya kalung ini, tapi melihat Grayfia yang terlihat siap menangis kapan saja membuat Naruto sakit dan Naruto tidak ingin melihat itu, karena itulah...

"... Yang memberikan benda ini padaku, dia menyebut dirinya sebagai Evelyn..."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Grayfia sontak langsung menutupi mulutnya, derai air mata langsung pecah dan turun membasahi pipi porselen milik Grayfia.

"Itu benar-benar miliknya... Ini benar-benar milik Eve... Jadi, dia masih... Dia masih hidup..."

Grayfia menangis dengan kuat, ia meluapkan semua emosi yang saat ini berkecambuk dihatinya, orang itu... Dia masih hidup, orang yang selama ini telah ia kira sudah tewas dalam perang besar ternyata masih hidup, dan dia berada didaerah ini... Naruto yang melihat Grayfia menangis mendekat kearahnya, dan menyerahkan kalung itu keatas tangan Grayfia yang langsung mengenggam erat kalung itu dan membawanya kedadanya lalu dengan lembut Naruto menarik Grayfia kedalam pelukannya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada iblis dipelukannya, Grayfia terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dan menangis didada bidang Naruto.

Keduanya diam dalam posisi mereka selama beberapa saat sampai Grayfia menghentikan tangisannya, perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih membekas dipipi porselen itu seraya berkata.

"Jika, hanya jika kau tidak keberatan, bisakah kau bercerita padaku apa hubunganmu dengan Evelyn? Melihatmu menangis seperti ini, apa dia sangat berarti untukmu?."

Ucap Naruto dengan lembut, sangat lembut seolah-olah jika ia salah memilih kata ia akan menyakiti hati perempuan ini, Grayfia terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum.

"Aku... Dulu memiliki seorang sahabat... Jauh sebelum aku mengenal Sirzech dan yang lain... Dia, adalah seseorang yang dapat aku katakan tanpa ragu jika dia sudah seperti saudari-ku sendiri... Dan nama-nya, adalah Evelyn Livan Lucifer..."

-Unknown Place-

Disebuah bangunan yang minim cahaya dengan hanya sebuah penerangan dari sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kaca, terlihat disalah satu bangku panjang duduk seorang perempuan cantik dengan surai putih-perak yang dikuncir ponytail, Evelyn menatap tangannya dimana terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul tanduk kecil dengam aksara sihir yang terukir disekitar tanduk itu, Evelyn meremas kalung itu dengan lembut seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga kau senang dengan hadiahku, Grayfia..."

And Cut~

Uwaa~ kok disini banyak lumut ya? Lama gak dibersihin kali ya~ maa ya udahlah...

Ha'i, Ha'i, Phantom disini~ eh, tunggu aku sudah ganti nama, jadi aku akan mengulanginya lagi, Ha'i~ Chronos disini~ apa kabar kalian? Baik? Buruk? Atau bagaimana? Semoga kalian baik, dan jika tidak semoga menjadi baik!

Nah, aku disini kembali dengan chater baru~ disini aku menebar beberapa clue tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada Arc ini...

Pertama kemunculan Super-Devil atau kata Author penulis Light Novel DxD, Ichie. Transcendental Being, Rizevim Livan Lucifer~ disini aku merubah full karakter Rizevim, alasannya kenapa aku merubah kakek tua gak waras ini jadi Female ya~ karena menurutku itu asik aja, bayangin bagaimana terkejutnya orang saat melihat antagonis yang tewas ditangan-, ehem maksudku dirahang Fafnir ini berubah gender jadi seorang Bishoujo berambut putih? Maksudku dia tidak seperti Sirzech yang merubah dirinya menjadi Grayfia dengan alasan mengunjungi Naruto, disini Rizevim benar-benar seorang Pe~rem~pu~an~ latar belakang ini aku buat untuk mendekatkan Rizevim pada rencana Counter Naruto saat ninja penuh tipu-muslihat dan super-stronger ini memutuskan untuk menghancurkan surga~

[Penampilan Rizevim atau harus kupanggil Evelyn Livan Lucifer-chan diambil berdasarkan karakter Eleonora Viltaria dari Anime Madan No Ou to Vanadis...]

Aku memutuskan hal ini semenjak aku berbicara dengan hati nuraniku, dimana hati nuraniku menginginkan Naruto menjadi karakter yang takterduga, aku memutuskan hal itu mengingat aku membuat ulang The Almighty menjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda dari cerita sebelum itu diremake, ahay~ itu mengingatkanku, diakhir Arc Heaven akan ada beberapa tambahan karakter yang akan ikut dengan Naruto menjelajahi dunia atas dan membuat ulah diberbagai macam mitologi~

Ufufu~ lalu yang kedua, ini tentang Season dua dari The Worst One, oke~ mungkin ada yang sudah tahu atau juga tidak tahu, tapi aku akan menulis Season dua ketika Arc Heaven selesai yang aku perkirakan akan membutuhkan setidaknya 5-7 chapter lagi, atau mungkin bisa lebih atau mungkin kurang dari itu, maa entahlah~ jadi tunggu saja, semenjak itu banyak dinanti maka nantikan~

Lalu yang ketiga, aku ingin berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mencoba mendukungku, meski akhir-akhir ini kinerjaku tak sebagus masa jayaku, aku ingin kalian tetap mendukungku, karena tanpa kalian, apa jadinya aku? Tidak ada~ ahay~

Aku rasa itu sudah, aku jadi terlalu terbawa suasana dan akhirnya mengoceh gak jelas, tapi maa itu hanya menandakan jika aku sedang senang karena bisa menyelesaikan apa yang harus aku selesaikan, jadi tunggu kelanjutan The Almighty Rise of Humankind chapter selanjutnya~ sampai jumpa lagi~

Next Chapter: Reuni

Chronos out~


	12. Chapter 12

**The Almighty : Rise of Humankind**

 **Disclaimer** : jelas bukan punyaku!,

 **Warning** : Re-Make, OOC!, OC!, Little bit Romance, humor and gore, Super-Strong Naru!, Jinchuriki Gobi!, Fem Kokuo!, and Anymore...,

 **Summary** : Akibat pertempuran Dahsyat dengan Rivalnya di Valley of The End, menyebabkan retakan ruang dimensi yang menghisap Yondaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Naruto..., saat ia sadar ia sudah berada didunia yang penuh dengan Hal Supranatural dan diluar akal sehat...,

Chapter 12

Suhu udara dingin memaksa semua orang untuk menghangatkan diri dirumah mereka, tak terkecuali salah satu prajurit top gereja, Emiya Shirou. Pemuda yang berada diperingkat keempat dalam jajaran prajurit gereja itu duduk disebuah kursi sederhana selagi ia menyesap segelas minumas hangat dicangkir yang berada ditangannya.

"Ah~" dia mendesah pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang tak jauh dari posisinya."hari ini, sepertinya Saber tidak akan kembali lagi."ia mengumam pelan lalu menarik nafas, menengak minumannya sampai habis lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur, menaruh cangkir kedalam genangan air disebuah bak yang berada didapur, dan berjalan menuju lantai dua, meski rumahnya bertingkat tapi isi rumah itu tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah sederhana yang berada dipinggiran kota Vatikan. Shirou sengaja tidak membeli banyak funiture karena menurutnya itu hanya buang-buang uang, lagipula ia dan Saber jarang berada dirumah karena urusan misi yang terkadang diberikan oleh gereja pusat.

"Aku tidak tahu Misi apa yang diberikan Gereja padanya, tapi aku harap dia baik-baik saja..."

Shirou bergumam pelan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak dipojok lantai dua, memutar knop dan masuk kedalam, sesampai didalam Shirou yang baru saja berniat akan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dibuat terdiam ditempat ketika matanya menangkap sosok orang yang mengenakan jubah sedang berdiri tepat disebelah ranjangnya selagi pandangan orang berjubah itu terarah pada sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berada tepat diatas meja yang terletak disebelah ranjang...

Melihat orang yang tak dikenal berada dikamarnya, Shirou memasang gesture waspada dan menatap tajam orang berjubah didepannya.

"Kau, siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku..."

Shirou mengatakan itu dengan tajam membuat orang itu terdiam sejenak sebelum orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Shirou dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dilohat karena tertutup oleh tudung jubah yang dia kenakan, orang itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum tanpa peringatan, orang itu melesat kearah Shirou dengan sebilah pedang cahaya yang dikeluarkan dari balik jubahnya, melihat itu Shirou dengan cepat membuka kedua tangannya dan bergumam pelan.

[Trace On]

Setelah mengatakan itu, dua buah blade dengan warna hitam dan putih muncul dari ketiadaan, Shirou mengambil kedua Blade itu dan menahan serangan orang itu yang berniat menusuknya.

Trank!

Suara benturan dari dua senjata bergema dikamar itu, Shirou mengeraskan wajahnya merasakan tekanan kuat dari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh orang asing didepannya. Serangan orang didepannya kuat, tidak diragukan lagi orang didepannya bukan orang yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Shirou mengeraskan wajahnya dan dengan kuat mendorong serangan orang itu sebelum melakukan tebasan cepat kearah orang berjubah itu. Tidak ingin terkena tebasan itu, orang berjubah itu langsung melompat kebelakang dan menjaga jarak dari Shirou yang memasang gesture bertarung.

"Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya, dilihat dari pedang cahaya yang kau genggam itu, apa kau seorang prajurit gereja?."

"..."

Orang berjubah itu hanya diam dan memasang gesture bertarung, melihat itu Shirou menajamkan penglihatannya, jika orang didepannya tidak mau bicara maka ia harus memaksanya berbicara.

"Begitu, jadi kau tidak mau bicara ya... Kalau begitu, aku harus memaksamu berbicara!."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shirou dengan cepat melesat memangkas jarak antara mereka, setelah jarak terpotong Shirou dengan cepat melakukan tebasan silang dengan Dual Blade miliknya, namun sayangnya serangan itu dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh orang berjubah itu, Shirou yang melihat serangannya berhasil ditahan, dengan cepat langsung memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan lurus yang mengarah langsung keperut orang berjubah itu, namun ketika tendangan itu sedikit lagi akan mengenai target, orang berjubah itu dengan cepat menangkap pergelangan Shirou membuat Shirou melebarkan matanya terkejut, rasa terkejut Shirou semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dengan kuat orang berjubah itu mengangkat Shirou dan melemparnya kearah jendela...

Pyaaaar!?

Shirou menabrak jendela kaca itu dengan keras hingga membuat jendela kaca itu hancur berkeping-keping. Shirou melayang jatuh, namun berkat kemampuannya yang diasah setiap hari sebagai prajurit Gereja, Shirou berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan mulus ditumpukan salju.

Shirou mengangkat kepala-nya dengan cepat dan membulatlah matanya, tepat digaris penglihatannya, orang berjubah itu sudah melompat dari jendela yang rusak dan berniat menebasnya menjadi dua, tak ingin mati, Shirou dengan cepat menyatuhkan Dual Blade miliknya diatas kepalanya dan menahan tebasan orang itu..

Trank!

Suara logam beradu bergema ditempat itu, Shirou mengeraskan wajahnya, orang ini serangannya kuat hingga kedua tangannya terasa sakit tapi meski begitu, entah kenapa Shirou terasa familiar dengan sensasi ini, namun dimana dan kapan ia merasakan sensasi ini, ia tidak dapat mengingat itu.

Shirou mengeraskan wajahnya dan dengan kekuatan penuh, ia mendorong serangan orang berjubah itu yang berniat membelah batok kepalanya menjadi dua dan melompat mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak antara mereka. Shirou menatap waspada orang berjubah itu yang juga mengarahkan pandangan kearahnya.

Keduanya saling tatap satu sama lain, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara, sebab sebagai seorang prajurit keduanya tahu jika mereka melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja nyawa mereka pasti akan melayang, keduanya saling bertukar tatapan terus sebelum keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan pertarungan berkecepatan tinggipun terjadi. Shirou dan orang berjubah itu bertukar serangan dengan cepat, mereka menyerang dan diserang, mereka bertahan dan ditahan, keduanya bertarung sengit hingga menyimbulkan bunga api disetiap benturan kedua senjata mereka yang beradu.

Trank!

'Orang ini!... Entah kenapa!...'

Shirou menajamkan matanya dan menghindari tebasan orang berjubah itu yang mengarah kelehernya, lalu Shirou dengan cepat membalas serangan kearah perut orang berjubah itu namun berhasil ditahan dengan nice timing.

Trank!

'... Pola serangan yang dia lakukan!... Mengingatkanku!...'

Trank!

'... Pada Arturia!?.'

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Shirou menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun serangan cepat itu berhasil ditahan oleh orang berjubah itu, sampai Shirou berhasil meruntuhkan keseimbangan orang berjubah itu, dan memberikan serangan cepat kearah kepala orang berjubah itu, namun sayang orang berjubah itu terlebih dahulu melompat kebelakang hingga membuat serangan Shirou hanya merobek tudung jubah yang dikenakan oleh orang itu...

Tudung kepala itu robek hingga membuat surai pirang pucat yang berkilauan karena terpantul sinar bulan muncul dan berkibar dengan pelan diudara, Shirou melebarkan matanya melihat surai pirang pucat itu... Surai ini... Ia mengenal warna pirang dan aroma yang menguar dari surai ini... Ini adalah milik... Shirou perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedepan, seketika nafas Shirou tercekat, bola matanya melebar sempurna...

"Kau..."

Tepat didepan Shirou saat ini, seorang perempuan cantik bersurai pirang panjang berdiri dengan tenang selagi iris emerlad miliknya menatap kearah Shirou dengan tatapan tanpa kehidupan disana. Shirou kenal siapa perempuan itu, dia adalah perempuan yang selama tiga hari ini menghilang entah kemana dengan alasan misi dari Gereja...

"... Saber..."

Benar, dia adalah Saber, atau memiliki nama asli Arturia Pendragon, prajurit gereja nomer satu digereja. Arturia terdiam sejenak sebelum perlahan sebuah senyuman yang tidak dapat disebut sebagai senyuman karena terasa hampa terpatri diwajah cantik Arturia.

"Aku pulang, Shirou..."

Ucap Arturia dengan nada kosong, Shirou yang mendengar itu tersadar dari rasa shocknya dan menatap Arturia dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk, bingung, dan marah bercampur jadi satu.

"Arturia... Apa maksudnya ini, kenapa kau menyerangku..."

Ucap Shirou lirih, Arturia terdiam tanpa melepas senyuman hampa diwajahnya, ia mengubah posisi pedang cahaya ditangannya dan menancapkan pedang itu ketanah dan berkata.

"Aku? Aku hanya menjalankan misi..."

"Misi... Dengan menyerangku?."

Tanya Shirou dibalas anggukan kecil dari Arturia yang masih memasang senyuman hampa diwajahnya.

"Ya, Misi dari Kardinal-sama adalah membunuh semua prajurit yang diduga telah menjadi [Heretic] dan mengkhianati Gereja, dan kau, Prajurit Gereja tingkat empat, Emiya Shirou. Telah dinyatakan sebagai [Heretic] yang mengkhianati Gereja, kau diperintahkan untuk menyerah dan menerima hukuman mati."

"A-Apa..."

Shirou tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya mendengar perkataan Arturia. Apa maksudnya ini, dirinya berkhianat pada Gereja? Dirinya? Prajurit garis depan yang telah bersumpah setia untuk melindungi ajaran Kami-sama didepan yang mulia Paus-sama dituduh sebagai pengkhianati...

"T-Tunggu sebentar... Aku berkhianat pada Gereja? I-itu tidak mungkin... A-Aku telah bersumpah untuk melindungi umat manusia sebagai prajurit tuhan, mana mungkin aku mengingkari sumpahku sendiri... Pasti ada yang salah disini..."

"Sayangnya, Shirou. Semua bukti yang telah dikumpulkan menyatakan kau dan seluruh anggota gereja tempatmu berasal dinyatakan telah berkhianat. Beberapa hari yang lalu kami melakukan penyelidikan digereja tempatmu berasal dan disana kami menemukan bahwa gereja itu telah ditinggalkan, semua anggota gereja tidak ada, lalu saat kami melakukan penyelidikan yang mendalam, disana kami menemukan bekas dari ritual pemanggilan iblis..."

"A-Apa... Ritual pemanggilan iblis..."

"Ya, dan dilihat dari Aura [Demonic] yang sangat padat yang masih tersisa disana nampaknya iblis yang berhasil dipanggil memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besat. Iblis ditempat suci seperti Vatikan, itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditertawakan..."

Ucap Arturia serius tanpa memperdulikan Shirou yang terlihat shock, gereja tempatnya menuntut ilmu melakukan ritual pemanggilan iblis... Jika ini sebuah lelucon maka sudah pasti Shirou akan marah besar tapi melihat ekspresi serius diwajah Arturia sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup jika perkataan Arturia itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon, Shirou jatuh berlutut.

"Aku... Berkhianat..."

Arturia menatap datar Shirou yang putus asa mengetahui dirinya telah berkhianat, Arturia mencabut pedang cahaya miliknya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Shirou yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Arturia menatap datar Shirou sebelum ia mengangkat pedang cahayanya dan mengarahkannya keleher Shirou.

"Apa ada kata-kata terakhir, Pengkhianat..."

Shirou terdiam sejenak sebelum perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah Arturia dengan tatapan kosong.

"... Lakukan sesukamu..."

"Begitu... Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal..."

Setelah mengatakan itu Arturia dengan pelan menjauhkan pedang cahaya miliknya lalu sedetik kemudian ia mengayunkan pedang cahaya itu kearah leher Shirou yang tetap diam tanpa perlawanan... Namun saat sedikit lagi pedang cahaya itu menebas leher Shirou sekelebat bayangan muncul dan...

Grep!

Arturia terdiam melihat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang, perlahan Arturia menoleh kesamping untuk melihat siapa yang berani menahan serangan dan tepat digaris penglihatan Arturia, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik bersurai perak diikat Ponytail menatap kearah dirinya dengan datar.

"Aku rasa tidak secepat itu, nona."

Wanita itu mengucapkan itu dengan datar sebelum ia menarik tangan Arturia dan memberikan sebuah pukulan telak yang cukup kuat hingga memaksa Arturia memuntahkan air liurnya sebelum ia terhempas cepat kebelakang dan menabrak dinding rumah hingga jebol, Wanita itu menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia perlahan menoleh kearah Shirou yang menundukan kepalanya, wanita itu dengan anggun menyentuh dagu Shirou dan mengangkat wajahnya, wanita itu menatap wajah Shirou sejenak sebelum sebuah senyuman terpatri indah diwajah cantik wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kau orangnya, [Servant], Emiya Shirou. Kau akan ikut denganku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Wanita itu menciptakan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya, dan menghilang dari tempat itu seolah tak pernah ada. Tepat setelah kepergian Wanita itu, Arturia melepaskan diri dari dalam reruntuhan bangunan yang menimbunnya dan berjalan keluar, terlihat beberapa luka menghiasi tubuh Arturia namun orang itu sendiri tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Arturia tetap memasang ekspresi kosong selagi ia menatap tempat dimana Shirou sebelumnya berada, Arturia menundukan kepalanya dan bergumam dengan pelan.

"Shirou...".

.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang indah, disebuah kamar yang cukup sederhana terlihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto tengah tertidur lelap, pemuda berusia hampir dua puluh tahun itu terlihat terganggu ketika cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk dari ventilasi udara mengusik tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terangkat dan terlihatlah sepasang permata biru yang sangat indah.

Naruto, menatap atap kamarnya sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kesamping dan ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik bersurai perak digerai bebas tertidur dengan nyenyak selagi dia menjadikan bahu miliknya sebagai bantal, Naruto memandang paras perempuan itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya, Naruto perlahan menyentil pelan hidung perempuan itu membuat perempuan itu terganggu sebelum ia membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata silvernya yang tak pernah membuat Naruto bosan mengangguminya.

"Selamat pagi, Grayfia."

Grayfia Lucifuge, salah satu pahlawan perang saudara didunia bawah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk, setelah pandangannya membaik Grayfia tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto yang ia jadikan guling peluk.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun."

"Hora, Hime. Jangan manja begitu, aku harus pergi bekerja ingat?."

"Mou... Telat sebentar saja tidak apa-apa kan?."

Rajuk Grayfia mengundang helaan nafas dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memeluk balik Grayfia, membawa perempuan terakhir dari Clan Lucifuge itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Ya ampun, apa yang akan dikatakan Yondai Maou yang baru jika mereka sampai tahu jika salah satu pahlawan perang mereka mulai bertingkah manja layaknya anak kecil..."

"Biarin... Lagipula aku hanya manja padamu saja..."

Ucap Grayfia seraya mengosok pipinya kedada bidang Naruto yang hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan manja dari perempuan didepannya ini. Naruto meletakan dagunya diatas kepala Grayfia dan mengelus belakang kepala Grayfia dengan lembut.

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu, Hime. Aku tidak keberatan."

-change scene-

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk saling bermesraan, Naruto saat ini tengah bersiap untuk bekerja, Naruto mengambil Mantel yang biasa ia kenakan untuk menahan hawa dingin dari tangan Grayfia yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Grayfia."

"Ya, hati-hati... Dan, jangan lupakan janjimu... Naruto-kun, aku akan menunggunya."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakannya..."

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumahnya menuju tempat kerja-nya. Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto menyapa beberapa orang dan membalas sapaan orang yang menyapanya, saat sedang asik berjalan santai tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri didepan sebuah gang yang lumayan suram, Naruto dan orang itu saling bertuksr tatapan sebelum orang itu masuk kedalam gang, Naruto yang melihat itu berjalan menuju gang dan masuk kedalamnya.

Didalam gang yang sunyi, Naruto menatap datar orang yang tadi berdiri didepan gang yang kini sedang berlutut didepannya, tak hanya orang itu saja dibelakang orang itu terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian layaknya seorang Assassin ikut berlutut, Naruto menatap mereka sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Jadi? Apa yang kalian dapatkan?."

Tanya Naruto, orang yang berdiri paling depan dengan pelan merogoh saku didalam pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas kusam dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada Naruto yang menerimanya dalam diam, Naruto menatap kertas itu dan membacanya perlahan dan ketika selesai, Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Begitu ya... Mereka akhirnya bergerak, yare... Sepertinya pesta besar akan meledak dikota ini..."

Naruto bergumam pelan seraya melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya, Naruto menatap para Assassin didepannya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku terima laporan kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh kembali bertugas, ingat lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin, jangan sampai ada pihak lain yang tahu gerakan kalian."

"Sesuai perintah anda, Tuan."

"Bagus, sekarang Bubar!?."

Setelah meneriakan perintah itu para Assassin itu langsung menghilang kedalam kegelapan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri ditempat dalam diam, Naruto perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit yang mendung. Naruto menatap langit mendung yang kembali menjatuhkan kepingan salju sejenak sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum pergi Naruto sempat berbisik pelan, suara bisikkan yang entah kenapa terdengar lirih...

"Akuma, Tenshi... Merepotkan..."

-skip time-

Malam mulai datang, mengusir matahari dari tahtanya diatas langit. Disebuah bangunan yang terbengkalai, atau lebih tepatnya diruang bawah tanah tempat itu, terlihat beberapa orang berjubah hitam berkumpul.

"Saudaraku, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi, pergerakan kita mulai terendus, kemarin salah satu markas kita berhasil ditemukan, dan semua anggota disana dibunuh langsung ditempat, dan semalam Prajurit tingkat empat nyaris dihabisi, beruntungnya Iblis 'itu' berhasil menyelamatkannya tepat waktu..."

"Begitu, bahkan Emiya-shi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini ikut diburu..."

"Tsk,.entah kenapa Gereja utama mengambil tindakan sejauh ini hanya untuk menutup fakta tentang Kami-sama.".

"Justru disitulah masalah,.mereka harus menutupi fakta tentang kami-sama demi menjaga kepercayaan mereka... Jika sampai rahasia itu tersebar maka mereka akan kehilangan umat mereka, karena itu Gereja Utama mengerahkan ssmua kekuatan mereka untuk menjaga rahasia itu tetap aman, dengan kata lain membunuh kita semua yang mengetahui rahasia itu..."

"Tapi itu bukan berarti mereka berhak menghabisi semua yang berhubungan dengan kita! Sudah berapa banyak nyawa murid kita yang tidak bersalah yang dibunuh! Berapa banyak!?."

"Tuan-Tuan, tolong tenanglah... Ingat tujuan kita disini untuk apa? Untuk mencegah murid-murid kita yang masih tidak tahu apapun menjadi korban lagi... Karena itulah kita para kakek tua ini bertekad untuk melindungi para murid kita, meski kita harus mati sebagai [Heretic] namun satu hal yang pasti, dihati kita masih ada kepercayaan pada-Nya... Karena itu, kita semua bertekad untuk gugur dan kembali kepadanya..."

Mendengar perkataan itu para orang berjubah hitam itu terdiam, melihat diamnya mereka orang yang tadi berbicara dengan nada bijaksana, menoleh kearah belakang dimana seorang wanita yang memiliki kecantikan kelas dunia berdiri dan memperhatikan pembicaraan yang terjadi sejak tadi tanpa bersuara sedikitpun.

"Luficer-sama, maaf tapi bisakah anda memenuhi permintaan kami? Tolong lindungi murid-murid kami, jangan biarkan mereka terbunuh karena kebodohan kami..."

Wanita itu, Evelyn Livan Lucifer terdiam, untuk iblis sepertinya mendapati orabg suci seperti para kakek tua didepannya memohon padanya itu terasa aneh, namun karena dirinya telah mengikat kontrak dengan mereka maka ia harus memenuhi permintaan mereka...

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, akan aku pastikan mereka aman dibawah perlindungan sayap hitam Lucifer."

"Terimakasih... Lucifer-sama..."

Evelyn mengangguk pelan, dan perlahan ia berbalik dan menghilang kedalam kegelapan ruangan. Eveyn tidak pernah menyangka jika selama hidupnya sebagai iblis-super ada seseorang yang dapat memanggil dirinya bahkan mengikat kontrak dengan dirinya. Seperti yang diketahui jika untuk memanggil dan mengikat kontrak dengan iblis membutuhkan bayaran yang tidak sedikit, semakin kuat iblis yang terpanggil maka bayaran untuk kontrak itu sangatlah mahal bahkan untuk iblis sekaliber dirinya dibutuhkan bayaran yang bahkan tidak dapat dibayar dengan menjual jiwa seseorang kepadanya. Evelyn menghela nafas.

"Ya, meski kedatanganku ketempat ini tidak terduga tapi aku rasa ada sisi baiknya aku datang ketempat ini."

Evelyn mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa waktu yang lalu, pemuda itu begitu menarik sampai-sampai dirinya tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk mengambarkan sisi menarik dari pemuda itu...

Dia, pemuda yang dapat dengan mudah menyusup istana miliknya yang saat itu terlapisi Barrier yang dibuat dari mantra terlarang yang mana jika seseorang memaksa masuk kedalam maka seketika itu juga orang itu akan mati terkena kutukan yang ada dibarrier itu. Pemuda itu tidak hanya berhasil menyusup namun ia juga telah berhasil membebaskan Grayfia dari penjara dimenara utama yang dijaga ketat saat itu, tak hanya itu saja, ia juga berhasil mencuri Mutiara merah yang menjadi inti dari Barrier yang melindungi Istana Lucifer.

Dan saat penyusupannya telah diketahui oleh dirinya dan beberapa prajurit yang mengepungnya saat itu, ia tidak panik, ia tetap tenang menganalisis situasi dan bahkan memprovokasi dirinya dengan kata-katanya, lalu akhirnya ia berhasil lolos dengan menggunakan semacam teknik teleportasi instan yang tidak ia ketahui. Evelyn tersenyum tipis mengingat semua itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun, ufufufu~ pemuda yang menarik..."

Evelyn bergumam pelan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Evelyn menghentikan langkah tepat didepan sebuah pintu setinggi 4-5 meter dan lebar yang dapat memuat empat sampai lima orang sekali jalan. Evelyn menatap pintu itu sejenak sebelum ia menarik nafas pelan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yosh... Evelyn, kau pasti bisa..."

Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan gaya yang cukup imut, Evelyn mendorong pintu besar itu dan sesampai didalam Evelyn disambut oleh puluhan, tidak-, ratusan senjata cahaya yang melesat cepat kearahnya, Evelyn menatap itu dengan tenang sebelum ia mengarahkan tangannya kedepan dan bergumam pelan.

[Canceller]

Setelah menyebut nama tekniknya dalam sekejap ratusan senjata cahaya itu lenyap tak berbekas, Evelyn menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan dimana pemuda bersurai Auburn menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada, tepat dibelakang pemuda itu terlihat puluhan anak kecil dengan usia sekitar 6 sampai 10 tahun menatap kearah dirinya dengan takut.

"Shirou-Nii... Aku takut."

Salah satu dari perempuan kecil itu berujar lirih dan mencengkram erat celana Pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap sebagai Emiya Shirou itu. Shirou terdiam menatap anak kecil itu sebelum ia memasang ekspresi lembut dan menepuk surai perempuan kecil itu lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut seraya berkata.

"Tidak usah takut. Shirou-nii ada disini, Shirou-nii akan melindungi kalian, jadi tidak perlu takut, mengerti?."

"Hooh~ sebagai seorang prajurit yang pernah memukul mundur salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh, Kokabiel. Kau ternyata orang yang cukup lembut..."

Ucap Evelyn dengan senyuman dingin diwajahnya membuat ekspresi lembut Shirou lenyap digantikan tatapan permusuhan.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Iblis."

"Mau apa ya~... Ah~ mungkin memakan anak-anak kecil itu tidak terdengar buruk... Ufufu~ kebetulan perutku sedang lapar..."

[Hiiii!? Shirou-nii!]

"Brengsek! Hentikan itu! Kau membuat mereka takut..."

Shirou berteriak marah namun Evelyn hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi anak-anak kecil yang langsung ketakutan dan meringkuk dibawah kaki Shirou.

"Ara, aku hanya bercanda... Tidak perlu marah seperti itu."

Ucap Evelyn tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, hal itu membuat Shirou geram dan berniat menyerang Evelyn namun saat ia akan bergerak, ia tertahan oleh anak-anak kecil yang meringkuk takut dikakinya.

"Oya? Ada apa, Bocah Servant-kun? Apa kau marah karena aku menjahili adik-adikmu?."

Evelyn mengatakan itu dengan senyuman mengejek yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya membuat Shirou kalap dan dalam sekejap ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan Holy power seraya berkata.

[Trace On]

Dalam sekejap tepat diatas kepala Shirou ratusan senjata yang mengeluarkan aura suci dengan berbagai macam jenis bermunculan, Evelyn memutar matanya bosan.

"Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak mengerti juga? Seranganmu itu tidak akan mempan kepadaku."

Ucap Evelyn bosan, Shirou yang merasa diremehkan mengertakan giginya, seolah amarah Shirou adalah perintah, ratusan senjata itu dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat kearah Evelyn yang hanya menatap ratusan senjata itu dengan datar, Evelyn menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangannya seraya bergumam.

[Canceller]

Dalam sekejap ratusan senjata suci itu lenyap seolah tak pernah ada, Evelyn menatap datar hal itu sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shirou.

"Berapa kali harus aku bilang, serangan itu tidak akan mempan kepadaku... Kau yang mendapatkan Mukjizat dari surga tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, kenapa? Karena aku memiliki kemampuan untuk meniadakan Mukjizat."

Evelyn mengatakan itu dengan dingin pada Shirou yang mengeraskan wajahnya, Evelyn menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia mengambil satu langkah kebelakang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu besar dan menatap datar kedepan.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap berdiam ditempat ini, Bocah Servant. Kau seharusnya tahu perbedaan kekuatan kita, melawan hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh, jadi tetap disini dan jadilah anak baik."

Ucap Evelyn membuat Shirou berdecih kesal, sejujurnya Shirou tidak ingin mengikuti perintah iblis didepannya namun Shirou juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak memahami perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka, tidak peduli seberapa keras Shirou berjuang melawan iblis itu, dia tidak akan bisa menang, setiap serangan yang ia lakukan pasti akan dilenyapkan oleh kemampuan unik iblis itu, terlebih hanya dengan melihat saja Shirou tahu kalau iblis itu masih belum mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya, melawan iblis seperti dia hanya akan membuat nyawanya melayang, karena itu ia lebih baik diam dan menjaga adik-adiknya ini. Evelyn yang melihat Shirou mengikuti perintahnya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

-The Almighty Rise of Humankind-

.

.

.

"Begitu... Jadi Arturia gagal membunuh, [Heretic] Emiya Shirou?."

Seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi wajahnya hingga tidak dapat dilihat itu bergumam pelan setelah mendengar hasil Laporan yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu sampai ditangannya.

"Ya, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan kegagalan Pendragon-dono, [Heretic] itu lolos karena bantuan iblis yang dipanggil oleh para pengkhianat itu, dan berdasarkan keterangan yang dikatakan Pendragon-dono, Iblis itu berada dikelas Ultimate atau bahkan Maou, jadi wajar saja Pendragon-dono gagal menjalankan tugasnya."

Pria berjubah itu terdiam sebelum ia menoleh kesamping dimana disana berdiri seorang pria tampan bersurai putih yang memasang senyuman ramah, melihat itu pria itu menghela nafas.

"Oliver, ya... Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?."

"Ya begitulah, meski aku sedikit kesulitan karena informasi yang mengatakan jika jumlah mereka hanya ada 20 orang itu salah, disana terdapat 100 orang lebih... Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Roland-kun?."

Pria berjubah hitam itu tersenyum tipis dan perlahan membuka tudung kepalanya dan terlihatlah wajah pria tampan bersurai pirang panjang sebahu, iris biru indah miliknya memancarkan sinar lembut pada siapapun yang dilihatnya, Pria itu-, Roland tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, mereka tidak memberikan perlawanan yang pantas, jadi aku selesaikan mereka dengan cepat."

"Heh~ memang berapa banyak yang kau lawan?."

"Berapa ya? Mungkin sekitar 200? Entahlah aku tidak begitu mengingatnya."

"Heh, pantas saja... Untuk membuatmu serius dibutuhkan setidaknya 400-500 prajurit reguler terlatih untuk bisa membuatmu mengangkat [Durandal]-mu itu."

Roland hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil itu yang terlihat kagum, Oliver menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap Roland dengan senyuman kecil diwajah tampannya.

"Aku bingung denganmu, Roland-kun. Dengan kekuatanmu itu, kenapa kau menolak menjadi Prajurit [Top One] dan menyerahkan posisi itu pada Pendragon-dono padahal dari segi kemampuan dia masih berada jauh dibawahmu bahkan dia tidak sebanding denganku..."

Ucap Oliver membuat senyuman tipis diwajah Roland berubah menjadi kecut."sejujurnya Oliver, aku tidak ingin memiliki gelar seperti ini, tujuanku menjadi prajurit gereja adalah demi membasmi iblis dan malaikat pembangkang yang bertindak semena-mena pada kaum manusia, aku tidak ingin kejadian sama yang menimpa kita terjadi pada orang lain... Aku tidak ingin itu..."ucap Roland lirih membuat Oliver menatap sedih partnernya itu.

Oliver tahu apa yang dikatakan Roland karena bagaimanapun saat kejadian itu terjadi, mereka ada disana, dan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri mereka melihat desa dimana mereka lahir dan hidup dimusnahkan oleh Iblis yang menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Oliver tidak akan pernah melupakan para penduduk desa dibantai secara brutal, ia juga ingat ketika orang tuanya dan orang tua Roland terbunuh saat iblis itu menembakan demonic power kesegala arah. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari kedua orang tua mereka, jasad mereka berubah jadi abu dan tertiup angin, Roland dan Oliver saat itu hanya dapat terpaku pada pemandangan itu, mereka juga sudah pasrah saat iblis itu melihat kearah mereka berdua dan bersiap menembakan [Demonic Power] kearah mereka.

Namun... Saat Iblis itu menembakan [Demonic Power] miliknya kearah mereka berdua, seseorang datang dan menepis [Demonic Power] dengan pedang cahaya ditangannya, Roland dan Oliver tidak akan pernah melupakan punggung yang dihiasi dua belas sayap putih seputih salju itu.

[Iblis Liar, Atas nama Surga. Aku akan memusnahkanmu.]

Suara yang sangat merdu bagikan lonceng berdenting itu membuat Roland dan Oliver merasa nyaman, bahkan ketakutan mereka sebelumnya lenyap tak berbekas. Orang itu-, tidak... Malaikat itu dengan cepat mengubah pedang cahaya ditangannya menjadi sebuah tombak dan dengan kecepatan yang mustahil dilihat oleh mata, Malaikat itu melempar tombaknya yang langsung menembus tubuh iblis itu dan membinasakannya.

Malaikat itu menarik nafas lega sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat itu baik Roland maupun Oliver dibuat menahan nafas mereka sebab didepan mereka terpajang maha karya yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, bahkan kata sangat cantik terasa hina dihadapan maha karya itu. Malaikat itu menatap kearah mereka dengan khawatir seraya berkata.

[Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?]

Malaikat itu mengcheck tubuh mereka berdua memastikan bahwa mereka berdua tidak menerima luka sedikitpun. Malaikat itu menghela nafas lega melihat tidak ada luka pada tubuh mereka berdua.

[Syukurlah, kalian tidak terluka...]

Malaikat itu terlihat lega untuk sesaat namun sedetik kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi sedih.

[Maaf... Maaf, jika saja aku datang lebih cepat mungkin kalian tidak akan mengalami kejadian mengerikan seperti ini, Maafkan aku...]

Iris Shappire Malaikat itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dan siap menangis kapan saja, rasa bersalah karena membiarkan puluhan orang tewas ditangan iblis liar menusuk hati malaikat itu. Malaikat itu menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja namun karena tak kuasa, ia akhirnya menangis dan dengan lembut memeluk Roland dan Oliver yang saat itu masih belia...

[Maaf, Maafkan aku...]

Mendengar tangisan malaikat itu, Roland dan Oliver terisak dan akhirmya menangis, keduanya memeluk erat Malaikat itu menumpahkan semua emosi yang menyeruak dihati mereka, orang tua, saudara, teman mereka telah tiada, mereka sebatang kara, keduanya menangis semakin keras menyadari hal itu, Malaikat itu hanya dapat mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakit dihati mereka akan berkurang.

setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Roland dan Oliver menghentikan tangisan mereka. Merasa keduanya sudah tenang Malaikat itu melepaskan pelukannya,.mengusap air mata mereka berdua dan menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang penuh lelehan air mata.

[Dengar, tidak lama lagi akan datang beberapa orang kesini, temui mereka dan ikutilah mereka, mereka akan merawat kalian dengan baik...]

Malaikat itu mengatakan itu dengan lembut sebelum perlahan Malaikat itu berjalan menjauh dan mengepakkan keenam pasang sayapnya, Roland dan Oliver menatap Malaikat itu yang ingin pergi kesurga, saat Malaikat itu berbalik dan mengembangkan keenam pasang sayapnya untuk pergi kesurga, Roland menghentikannya...

[Kakak Malaikat! Siapa nama-mu!.]

Mendengar teriakan Roland, Malaikat itu terdiam diudara sejenak sebelum Malaikat itu menoleh lewat bahunya dan dengan senyuman lembut ia mengatakan namanya...

[Gabriel... Namaku, Gabriel.]

Oliver tersenyum mengingat moment pertemuan mereka dengan salah satu Archangel surga itu, Oliver menepuk pelan bahu Roland membuat pria pemegang [Durandal] itu menoleh kearahnya dan ia pun berkata.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungnya... Karena kau adalah saudaraku..."

"Terimakasih, Oliver..."

And Cut~

Hallo~ jumpa lagi dengan Rose-chan~

Bagaimana kabar kalian? Baik? Atau buruk? Syukurlah jika kabar kalian baik, jika tidak, maka semoga membaik~

Fumu, Chapter kali ini digambarkan dengan berbagai sudut, Shirou, Naruto, Evelyn, Roland dan Evelyn.

Pesta besar akan segera dimulai, Naruto yang memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki dunia supranatural telah menyebarkan Spy miliknya yang telah ia cuci otaknya dan ia jadikan bawahannya, sebagai Shinobi yang dijuluki The Most Strongest Kage itu adalah Shinobi yang selalu menyiadakan payung sebelum hujan, dia mengumpulkan data dari musuhnya, menyusun strategi yang mata dan akhirnya menyerang musuhnya.

Lalu, disini alasan kenapa Evelyn (Referensi Karakter: Eleonora Viltaria). Dia adalah Iblis yang terpanggil dari ritual pemanggilan iblis(Summoning), Iblis kelas Trancendetal Being yang bisa dibilang Irreguler ini seharusnya bukanlah iblis yang bisa dipanggil dengan mudah sebab kekuatan yang dimiliki sangat besar sehingga kemungkinan Evelyn terpanggil itu hampir mustahil... Namun, para kakek tua yang dicap pengkhianat itu berhasil untuk memanggil dan membayar biaya yang tak sedikit untuk mengikat kontrak dengan Evelyn.

Fumu, dan disini masa lalu peringkat kedua dan ketiga Prajurit terkuat gereja sudah kugambarkan secara padat dan singkat, semoga kalian memahami latar belakang dari Roland dan Oliver ini, jika tidak, ya sudahlah~

Fumu, Fumu... Benang sudah disebar, tinggal menarik simpulnya dan Viola, Arc Heaven selesai, dan sesuai janjiku Sequel The Worst One, The Another One, akan direlease... Ya tunggu aja sih, sempga bisa cepet release...

Nah, aku rasa cukup sekian, sampai jumpa dilain waktu, entah itu dific [The Adventure] yang sudah korosi atau [The Noble of Trouble Maker] yang sedang membaranya? Hm? Entahlah~ ufufufu... Nah sampai jumpa semua... Jaa ne!

Chronos Rose, Out!


End file.
